


Heart Eyes

by klancerlover



Series: AU Extended [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Mutual pining, #angst, #love confessions, #lovebug AU, #phenomena, #pining Keith, #pining Lance, #soft, #soulmates, M/M, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: In which it’s not what you think it is
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: AU Extended [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017883
Comments: 28
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even qualify as a lovebug au if it’s not actually a lovebug AU? You‘ll know what I mean
> 
> Okay, also, Keith basically has an emotional breakdown near the end of this chapter, so watch out. It begins after Coran sends him away and ends with some words. Please be careful, because I’m still trying to work out how to do links so that y’all don’t have to scroll and accidentally come across it. If any of you can help me with that, that would be great
> 
> Thank you!

It started with a game in the training deck. One Paladin would be blindfolded, and spin in a circle while the others went the other way, calling words. Then the spinning would stop and the Paladin would move forward and go to one of the others, guessing who they were by touch. It was Lance’s turn, and the others were walking around him. To make it a bit more fun, the others were chanting “Voltron”. Then the spinning stopped, and Lance did too. “All right, Lance, go.” Coran called out. Lance looked around, even though he couldn’t see anything. He stumbled forward, still dizzy. “Someone’s here, I know it.” He said. 

He reached out, and his hands landed on a head. “Whoops.” He apologized, and then his hands landed on a face. “There we go. Let me see…a bit of a big nose...Shiro? Nah, his is different.” He said. He searched some more, and felt cheeks. “Big cheeks…Hunk!” He said. “You got me!” Hunk said, laughing. Lance moved on, and got Pidge. But then he came to someone, because something inside him was tugging him that way. He reached out, and felt a strand of hair get in his way. He pushed it away, but something bagged at him. “Hm. Let me see…” His fingers carefully roamed over this face, but something made him stop, his breath quietly hitching. _He knew this face. It was Keith._ Not even a second later, Keith moved away, “Okay, I think that’s enough for this game. Can we move onto something else?” He heard him ask. Lance took off his blindfold, confused and also a bit surprised at himself at how he realized it was Keith. It didn’t even take him a second. 

“Sure, Keith.” Shiro didn’t seem to notice anything, moving on. 

After their session, Lance went to catch up with Keith, “Hey man.” He said. Keith looked at him, and slowed down so the two could walk together. “Are you okay? In that game, when I came to you, you moved away pretty quickly. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Lance said, a little anxious. He strived to keep people at ease when they were around him. Keith looked away from him, “No. You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” He said. Lance leaned forward, trying to look at Keith, “Are you sure? You wanted to move on from the game so quickly.” He said. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Lance. Don’t worry.” Keith said.

Lance nodded, and suddenly he felt awkward. “Right, right. But...why did you~” He doesn’t get to finish, because then, the alarms start blaring, catching both their attention. “Paladins! To the observation deck!” Allura shouted over the speakers. And that was the end of that, for now. 

It happened when Keith noticed that Lance wasn’t around after the briefing of a mission. 

Keith went looking around after the briefing was over, concerned for him. He’d seemed really quiet on that mission, and Keith wanted to know what was up. He found Lance in the suit room, taking off his arm guards. Keith cleared his throat, and Lance turned around. “Hey.” Keith said. “Hey.” Lance answered back. Keith stepped inside, trying to gather his courage. “You weren’t at the briefing.” He said. “You had it, didn’t you?” Lance said. Keith crossed his arms, watching Lance carefully. “You’re upset.” He then said, out of nowhere. Lance froze for a few seconds. He then looked up, “What are you talking about? I’m fine.” He said. 

But Keith can see through it. “You were too quiet on that planet today. And I think I know why.” He said. He then uncrossed his arms, “It reminded you of Earth.” He said. Lance looked away from him, “Why do you care if it upset me? Besides, you don’t have to worry about it affecting Voltron. I can bottle it up and still be your right hand if that’s what you came here for.” He said. “Lance. I came here because it clearly upset you, and you’re my friend. I wanted to see if you were okay.” Keith said. He then stepped closer, “Lance...I know you think about home a lot. I know you miss it. I know that you have a family there, and the thought of Zarkon raging war on Earth is scary.” He said softly. Lance’s face fell at this, and he wrapped his arms around himself. 

He looked so vulnerable, and _scared._

Right at that moment, Keith knew he could not stand to _ever_ see Lance like that again. “My family...How will I ever see them again? It’ll take years for us to take down Zarkon. If-if we die in this war…” Lance began, but Keith came to him and touched his shoulder. “We _won’t die._ ” He said, almost fiercely. He then softened, “Voltron is strong. _We_ are strong. We have our allies to help us. And Earth won’t go down without a fight.” He said more quietly. “We will defeat Zarkon. _Together.”_ He then said. 

Lance looked at him, and nodded. “You’re right. Thank you.” He said, no longer looking vulnerable. Keith nodded back, and stepped away. “I’ll leave you to change.” He said, and turned around. But before he exited the room, he stopped. “And Lance?” He looked back. “I will do everything I can to make sure that you get to see your family again. I _promise.”_ He said. He then walked away, unaware of Lance staring at him with wide eyes. 

It happened some time ago, in a memory. 

It happened with Lance firing at a loose Sendak, with Keith going to see him after all the chaos calmed down. It happened when the two held hands, and a saying that stayed with Keith forever. It happened when Lance went unconscious a few seconds later, and Keith caught him and held him. Keith could pretend he wasn’t hurt when Lance said he didn’t remember, that it _didn’t happen._ He could pretend...if he didn’t constantly think about the way Lance said they were a good team. 

That was where the feelings began to emerge. It turned into more than _like_ when Voltron was on a planet that both Allura and Coran saw as potential allies, due to the planet’s inhabitants being big and buff. Their size would have been quite an advantage. But when the Galra attacked the planet, these aliens viciously blamed Voltron and turned against them. The team had to separate in order to fight both the Galra _and_ the aliens. Keith was with Pidge and Shiro, while Lance was with Hunk. Keith froze when an icy feeling suddenly came over him, rendering him vulnerable to attacks. “Keith?! What are you doing?!” Pidge shouted. 

Keith felt something, and reached up to touch his nose. 

When he pulled away, there was blood on his fingertips. And it had _no_ relation _,_ _absolutely no relation-_ “Lance.” He gasped. He then turned and ran, and Pidge and Shiro followed, extremely confused. Keith sliced his way through Galra and alien, making his way toward where he had last seen Lance and Hunk. 

Just then, he sees the leader of the planet holding Lance by the neck, lifting him up. He was battered quite badly, no bayard with him. “Lance!” Keith shouted. Lance looked up, and his eyes widened. “ _Keith_ _!!”_ He shouted, and his voice was full of fear and panic. But then the leader’s blade slid through his flesh, and he screamed. 

_Keith saw nothing but red._

When Shiro explained what had happened to him once they got away, and Lance was in a pod, Keith wasn’t entirely surprised. “Keith, you went feral. You _killed_ the leader. When we got to you, your eyes were sharp and yellow, and you had fangs. You turned Galra.” Shiro said. Keith turned his head, “He hurt Lance, badly. What was I going to do, just stand there and watch him bleed?” He said. “How did you know something was wrong?” Shiro suddenly asked. Keith searched through his mind, but it was a bit fuzzy. “I remember that my nose started to bleed. I don’t know how it led me to Lance, but...but it did.” He said. 

Shiro was silent for a few seconds. “Keith...have you told him yet?” He then asked. “Told him what?” Keith asked. Shiro looked at him knowingly. Keith instantly frowned, “No. I can’t tell him.” He said. “Why?” Shiro asked. “Don’t, Shiro.” Keith warned, looking away. Shiro sighed, “Fine. But just think about it. He almost died. You need to take a chance. Even if you’re afraid.” He said before Keith heard him leave. Keith looked up at Lance’s pod, sighing. 

He then began to pace, restless and anxious. 

A few hours later, Coran came into the room and saw him. “Keith, my boy, what are you still doing here?” He asked in surprise. “I’m waiting.” Keith said. “Lance won’t be coming out until the next few hours, my boy. He was hurt very badly and still needs time to heal. You should change and go rest like the others.” Coran said. Keith shook his head, “No. No, I can’t leave him.” He said. He would not, not after what happened. “We are very far away from that planet, Keith. He’s safe now. He won’t be going anywhere. You, however, need to clean that suit of your’s. And get some food goo in you. Go along, now. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Coran said. Keith stayed very still. 

“Let me know if anything happens.” He then said after a few long seconds before forcing himself to walk away. When he goes to clean his suit, seeing Lance’s blood on it, that’s when the last few hours finally catch up to him. He’s unaware of how _badly_ he begins to tremble as he cleans his suit. He puts down the chest plate after a few seconds, dragging his hand down his face. He can feel himself slowly _cracking, breaking._ Suddenly, he found himself punching the wall, gritting his teeth. “God-!” He choked, gasping. _If he had just_ _been faster, if he hadn’t let them get separated-_

It keeps flashing through his head. 

Lance shouting for Keith in fear, the blade piercing Lance’s skin, Lance’s pained scream, the blood- _so much blood-_ Keith took a few seconds to calm down, to breathe. When he regains control of himself, he turns back to his suit. Once the suit is clean, he goes to change into his clothes, and to wash his face. But it’s the blood on his face that he sees that finally makes him break down. Blood that he didn’t realize he had smeared from his bloodied gloves a few minutes earlier. He instantly began to violently tremble again, his breaths quickening. 

He nearly fell to his knees from the sudden strong fear that overtook him, holding onto the wall for support. He then quickly began to wash his face, harshly scrubbing it. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his face burned and his face was slightly red from the force. The blood may be gone, but it was still a bright reminder in Keith’s mind. It reminded him of what almost happened. He really did almost lose Lance. Just when he realized that he _loved_ him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from the last chapter when Lance was in the healing pod: 
> 
> “You also growled at us when we came to you, Keith. Like you were threatening us. You wouldn’t let us get near Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I just wanted y’all to know that these are past events leading up to the actual plot   
> These events are meant to just give a sort of background to the plot

Keith is back at Lance’s pod once he is more calm. He paces again, watching quietly. He hears a hiss, and turns more. The team gathers beside him as the pod opens, and Lance stumbles out. Shiro went to steady him, “Easy, Lance.” He says. Lance shakes his head, looking disoriented. “What...what happened?” He asked slowly. “You were stabbed by the leader of Planet X-I. You lost a lot of blood. We got you here just in time. How are you feeling?” Shiro said. “A little fuzzy. But I remember.” Lance said. 

He then froze, and his eyes went wide with fear as he straightened. “Wait.  _ Wait, where’s~” _ he stopped when his eyes landed on Keith. He let out a sharp breath, and ran forward. “Lance, wait, you gotta take a second!” Shiro said, and Keith froze when Lance crashed into him, tightly embracing him. “You’re okay.” He said softly. 

Keith could either laugh or cry. 

Most likely cry. Never laugh. “I-Of course, I’m okay. Why are you saying that as if  _ I  _ got hurt?” Keith stuttered, confused. “I blacked out when you came. I didn’t see what happened after, I-I thought he got you...” Lance trailed off. Keith pulled away from him, confused. “You shouldn’t be worrying about me. You should be worrying about  _ yourself. _ ” He said. “I’m fine. But I thought the leader got you too~” Lance began, but Keith cut him off as anger flared inside him, “Don’t you understand?  _ You  _ were the one who nearly died, not me. Focus on  _ yourself.”  _ He said before walking off. 

Lance watched him go, wide-eyed and a little bit hurt. Someone touched his shoulder, and he twitched. “Come on, Lance. Let me help you to your room so you can get changed, and then we can go get you something to eat.” It was Hunk, his voice gentle. Lance slowly followed him, but not before looking back to where Keith left one more time. 

An hour later, Lance is a bit surprised to see Keith come into the kitchen, and sit in front of him. 

Hunk quickly went off, so the two could talk. “You look better.” Keith spoke up after a few seconds. “I  _ feel _ better.” Lance said. “Can we talk?” Keith asked after a second. “About what? How me getting hurt was stupid? How I let the leader get my bayard out of my hands, how~” Lance began, but Keith cut him off. “No.” He said. Lance stayed quiet, seeing he wanted to say more. “No. Why would I say that?” Keith said. “From the way you left, clearly you were angry about something along the lines of that.” Lance said, frowning. Keith looked away from him, “I  _ was _ angry. But not about that. The people on Planet X-I were very strong, anyone of us could have been in your spot. It’s not your fault.” He said. 

He then looked back at him, “Did anyone tell you about what happened on  _ our  _ side?” He asked. Lance shook his head. Keith went on to explain how he had a feeling that something bad was happening, and the nosebleed, and how it led him to Lance. “When I saw the leader stab you, I didn’t remember what happened next. Shiro told me I turned Galra, and went feral. I killed the leader. I didn’t regain control until we were off that planet.” Keith said. He then sighed heavily, “Lance, you...you looked so scared. When you called for me, your voice was full of fear. And when the leader stabbed you, you-you were bleeding so much. You could have  _ died _ . I had your blood on my suit, on my hands. It took forever for the blood to get out.” He said softly. 

“And for you to come out of the pod, and brush it all away like it never happened? Like you don’t care about your life? It-it made me so mad. I made a promise to you that I would get you home. You dying would break that promise. And I  _ won’t  _ let you die.” He then said. 

Lance stared at him, and suddenly realized something. “You blame yourself for what happened.” He then said. Keith shook his head, “If I had known earlier...if I had run faster...you wouldn’t have gotten badly hurt.” He said softly. “Keith, you couldn’t have known.” Lance said. “I shouldn’t have let the team get separated.” Keith said. “It happened, Keith. It’s not your fault.” Lance said. Keith slammed his hand on the table, “It was a stupid mistake. Stupid.” He said angrily. Lance watched him silently, wondering what he could do. 

“Hey...come walk with me.” He said, standing. Keith looked at him in slight confusion, and stood. The two then walked outside, and through the halls. “Look...you’re still learning as a leader. Everyone makes mistakes. Even you, once the fastest and best junior pilot in the Garrison, can make mistakes. No one is judging you for it. The only thing you can do is to learn from it, and to keep learning until you get better.” Lance said. He then stopped and turned to him, making Keith do the same. Lance reached out and touched his shoulder, “For what it’s worth, I think you’re a great leader. Black definitely chose the right person to lead Voltron. You have a drive, Keith. You’re determined. That’s what Black looks for in a leader. You just gotta trust yourself more.” He said. He then pulled away, “Well. I should get to sleep. Regain my strength. And you should sleep too, you look pretty tired.” He said. 

He then turned, but stopped and looked back at him. 

“Also...thank you. For saving my life. I owe you.” He said softly. He gave him a smile before walking away. And he had no idea how much all that affected Keith. How it left him breathless and with a heated face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have one more chapter and THEN we’ll get to the actual plot   
> PLEASE I SWEAR ITS JUST THE SPARRING PART AND FINDING OUT WHY THEYRE GETTING NOSEBLEEDS

It happened a few weeks later, this time with Keith and Shiro going off on a stealth mission on a Galra base. Like a true right-hand, Lance was determined to follow them. But Keith told him to stay. “I need you to stay here for back-up in case something happens. I trust you to lead the team.” He had said. And Lance had obeyed, but not without reluctance. Staying back was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, especially as the Red Paladin. But he would not go against his leader’s order.

No more than a few minutes into the mission, they lost contact with both Paladins, and the Red Lion. Lance paced anxiously, “Pidge, what’s going on?” He asked. “I’m trying to work on it, but whoever scrambled the signal did it pretty good. It’ll take a while for me to get through it.” She said, typing on her computer furiously. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Lance murmured as he continued to pace. “It’s all right, Lance. Last we heard, they were doing fine.” Allura said. 

“Yeah, but we don’t know anything now. It’s been 10 minutes. What if something happened? What if they’ve been found?” Lance said.

He then looked at the screen, filled with a growing uneasiness. “Come on, Keith…” He murmured. He was pacing for a few seconds more before a chill suddenly washed over him, making him freeze. He felt something wet, and reached up to touch his nose. When he pulled away, he saw that the fingertips of his glove were red. And fear struck him as he looked up. “Keith.” He whispered in horror. And then the Red Lion roared. He whirled around, “We gotta get down there! Keith and Shiro, they’re in danger!” He said, and tried to make his way to the hangar. 

But Hunk came to him and stopped him, “Lance, we can’t. We can’t go in there, we’ll just expose them.” He said. “They’ve already been exposed!” Lance said, frantic. “They can do this. They can get out of there. We have to trust them.” Hunk said. “Allura, get the Castle out of the ship’s radar. Maybe we can regain a connection if we’re not near the scrambler.” Pidge suddenly said. “On it.” Allura said, and went to the controls. Lance watched with rising anxiety as the ship moved away. Suddenly, a few seconds later, there was a beeping noise. “The dock is opening!” Coran announced. Lance instantly ran off, to see if Keith-and Shiro-were all right. 

The others followed him except Allura, who was getting the Castle ready for a wormhole jump. 

When Lance got to the loading dock, he saw the Black Lion opening his mouth. Shiro and Keith came out, and Lance came to a stop when he saw that Keith was holding his shoulder. And the fear only grew stronger. “What happened?” He asked, instantly going toward Keith to see the damage. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. My shoulder just got dislocated from a hit.” Keith said. Coran came up to him, “Allow me to see.” He said. Keith turned to him, and Coran looked at his shoulder. Not even a second later, he grabbed Keith’s arm and fiercely pulled it, and Lance winced at both the crack in Keith’s shoulder and his strained cry of pain. 

“Come along. Let’s get you some ice for that.” Coran said, pushing him along. The others left, and Lance went to Shiro. “I’ll check on him. You can go.” He said. Shiro nodded and walked away. Lance then went to follow Keith and Coran into the med bay. He saw that Keith was sitting on one of the beds with the chest plate of his suit off, pressing an ice pack to his shoulder. “Thanks, Coran.” He said. “No problem, my boy. Just keep that on you for a few hours, and then come back later to get a new ice pack.” Coran said. Keith stood, and then turned. He slightly startled when he saw Lance hovering at the door anxiously. “Lance?” He asked in confusion. 

“Hey.” Lance came inside, nervous. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. Keith raised a brow at him, “Fine. Just a little sore.” He said. Lance rubbed his arm anxiously, “Right.” He said. “Are _you_ okay?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, “Yeah.” He said. _But on the inside, his heart is twisting and his throat is burning, and feels like he’s going to cry because he had been scared, so scared, not knowing anything, not hearing anything, not knowing if Keith was safe or not, if he got captured-_

Keith reached over to get his chest plate with his injured shoulder, and something made Lance instantly move forward, to take the piece of armour from him. “Not with your sore shoulder. Let me do it.” He said. Keith looked up at him, surprised. “You...don't have to do that, Lance.” He said, looking very confused. Lance darkly flushed in embarrassment, “What? I can’t do something nice for you? Come on. You should go to get changed.” His voice cracked, and he gestured to the door ahead of him. Keith stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “Right. I guess.” He said quietly. The two walked out of the infirmary side by side, and Lance kept on glancing at Keith as he iced his shoulder. 

Keith looked up at him, catching his eye, “Are you okay? You’ve been really wired up since Shiro and I came back.” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“What? No.” Lance tried to brush it off, but Keith wouldn’t back down. “Lance. You were hovering. You seemed really anxious.” He said. “I mean, it became radio silent on our end a few minutes after you and Shiro got into the Galra base. It was really nerve-wracking. We didn’t know if you guys got exposed or captured.” Lance said. He then looked at him, “I’m just really glad you came back safe.” He said. Keith slowed down just as Lance realized what he said. Lance stopped, “I mean-you _and_ Shiro. I’m glad you’re both safe. That’s-that’s what I meant.” He quickly corrected himself, face burning. 

“Right.” Keith said. And they continued walking. Lance started to get more nervous, his heart racing. When they reached Keith’s room, Lance’s anxiety flared again. “Will you be alright getting out of your suit?” He asked. “Yeah. I think I can handle it.” Keith said. “Are you sure?” Lance asked, wanting to help if he could. Keith gave him a small smile, “I’ll go easy on myself, I promise.” He said, amusement in his voice. Lance nodded, not wanting to make Keith uncomfortable. “Okay. All right.” He said. Keith reached out and took his chest plate from Lance. “Thank you. For helping me.” He said. “Oh. Y-yeah, sure.” Lance found himself stuttering. He then gave him a small wave, “I should go. See you.” He said quickly, to avoid embarrassing himself any further. 

“See you.” Keith said as Lance walked away, his heart racing. 

An hour later, after everyone is asleep, Lance found himself back at Keith’s door, quietly wondering what the hell he was doing here. He paced for a few seconds before summoning his courage, and knocking on the door. A moment later it opened, and Lance’s heart flipped a few thousand times when he saw Keith, like as if he didn’t just see him an hour ago. Keith looked tired, but still curious. “Lance?” He asked. Lance waved nervously. “Um-Hi. I am so sorry to bother you, you look like you were getting ready to sleep. I won’t be long, then. Um..” He began, and trailed off for a few seconds. “I overheard Coran saying you’d need a new ice pack in an hour. And it’s been an hour, so...I went and got one for you.” He then said, holding out an ice pack that he had with him.

Keith looked at the ice pack, then at him. “I could have gone and got one by myself.” He said, looking confused. “I know. But…” Lance trailed off, the words on his tongue. He had badly wanted to see him. He was still worried and anxious about his injury, even though it was just a simple dislocation that was now fixed. But it wasn’t just that. Lance still had the anxiety and fear he felt from not hearing Keith’s voice just hours ago, from literally sensing that he was in danger, feeling all this fear that he couldn’t go to help him, to get him out. “But?” Keith asked. Lance looked at him, “I just...didn’t want you to exert yourself anymore than you already have.” He said. And he wasn’t lying, that was also true. But it wasn’t the real truth. 

Keith took the ice pack from him, looking down at it. 

He then looked back up, and a smile grew on his face that was bigger than the one he had given Lance before, and maybe Lance thought he saw pink on Keith’s cheeks. “Thank you, Lance.” He said softly, his voice a warm rumble. Lance flushed darkly, “No-no problem. Plus, I told you I owed you for saving my life, right?” He said. “Do you want to come inside?” Keith asked suddenly, his voice still soft and warm. Lance froze, his eyes going wide. “Um-inside?” He asked, wondering if he heard that right. “Yeah.” Keith said.

“I...I mean...You were going to sleep.” Lance said weakly, but he wants to accept the offer so bad, he wants to spend more alone time with Keith because Keith had recently been showing a more open and vulnerable side to himself, and Lance wants to see more, thinks Keith only shows this side to him and no one else, and it means so much that Keith trusts him it~ “I really don’t want to bother you anymore than I already have~” Lance began. “Lance.” Keith said, but it wasn’t heard over Lance’s rambling. 

“And it’s also really late~” Lance went on. 

“Lance.” Keith said again. “And you also came back from a mission like, hours ago~” Lance was about to go on more before Keith cut him off. “Lance.” Lance instantly fell silent, closing his mouth. “Will you just come inside?” Keith asked amusingly. Lance flushed darkly, “Right. Sorry.” He said, and went inside. He turned back to Keith, who had his attention on his shoulder, moving his arm. “How’s your shoulder?” Lance asked. “Fine. Not as sore as it was earlier, so that should be good. I want to test it tomorrow on the training deck.” Keith said. 

Lance was silent for a small second. “Test it with me.” He found himself saying. Keith looked at him, “What?” He asked. “Test it with me. You’ll probably get a better idea in a real fight than with the Gladiator. We can spar.” Lance said. “But you have your blaster, and I have my sword.” Keith said, looking confused. Lance laughed, “No. I don’t. Not entirely.” He said. Keith frowned at him, “What do you mean?” He asked curiously. “Agree to train with me, and tomorrow you’ll see.” Lance said with a smirk. Keith nodded, “All right. Deal.” He said. “Great.” Lance said. He was itching to spar with Keith again. He liked the challenge Keith brought with him. 

Keith sat on his bed, putting the ice pack to his shoulder. 

He then patted a spot beside him, and Lance obeyed, sitting. “Lance?” Keith said. “Yeah?” Lance asked. “Coran came to me a bit earlier to check on me, and he told me something.” Keith said. Lance turned more to him, giving him his attention. “What did he tell you?” He asked. “He told me that while you guys were on the ship waiting for Shiro and I to come back, something came over you. You got this really bad feeling, and you got a nose bleed. You said Shiro and I were in danger.” Keith said. 

He then frowned, “That...sounds like what happened to me when I realized you were in danger.” He said. Lance didn’t entirely make the connection when it happened. He was too focused on his fear at that time. “Huh. You’re right.” He said. “What do you think it means?” Keith asked. Lance shrugged, “No idea. No one else seems to have that same situation.” He admitted. “Maybe Coran will know something about it?” Keith asked. “Maybe. We can ask him after we spar tomorrow.” Lance said. Keith nodded in agreement. “Okay.” He said. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Lance spoke up again. “Hey Keith? When we get back to Earth, what’s the first thing you will do?” He asked. 

“Hopefully I’ll have found my mom by then and have answers to why she left. I want to show her my dad’s grave. I don’t really know what else.” Keith said. 

He then turned to Lance, “I know what you’ll do.” He said. “Yeah?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, “Yeah. You’ll go home to see your family. Probably go to the beach.” He said, and he had this smile that seemed...fond. Lance’s heart flipped a few thousand times. “You know me very well.” He said. Keith laughed a little. As the two continued to talk about Earth, Lance found himself staring at Keith’s hand. It was just a few inches away from his own. Lance shifted his hand a little more, and their hands brushed, making Lance jump at the contact. “Sorry.” Keith said quietly, moving his hand away. Lance held his own hand close, rubbing it. 

His skin tingled from that small contact, but it seemed so much more to him. After that little moment, Lance relaxes again as the time goes on. At some point, he can feel himself falling asleep against the wall over a fading conversation, but then he startled awake when a hand touched him. “Hey. Easy.” It was Keith, his voice soft and gentle. “Sorry. Sorry.” Lance apologized as he relaxed, rubbing his eyes. “That’s okay. You should go to bed, you were falling asleep.” Keith said. Lance stretched and stood, “Right, right.” He said. He went through the door, and Keith followed him. “Thank you. For letting me stay for a bit. Even though I started to fall asleep after some time.” Lance said, warmth in his voice. 

Keith smiled, “Yeah. That’s okay.” He said. 

Lance smiled back, “Goodnight, Keith.” He said softly. “Goodnight.” Keith said back, and Lance walked away, dazed by his growing love. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Lance and Keith were in the training deck, facing off. The team was watching above in excitement, waiting in anticipation. “All right, Paladins! Take your stances!” Coran called. Lance and Keith both got into position. “3! 2! 1! Go!” Coran called. Keith drew his bayard, his sword appearing. Lance drew his own bayard, but nothing appeared. “Are you sure about this, Lance?” Keith called. Lance laughed, “Totally.” He said. Keith ran at him, swinging his sword, but Lance dodged, his hands behind his back. “How’s your shoulder?” Lance called. “Good as new.” Keith called before swinging at Lance again. Lance merely moved away swiftly, smirking. 

Keith frowned at him, “Lance, we’re sparring. You’re not fighting back. You’re supposed to spar with me.” He said. Lance shrugged, “You asked for it. Come on, then.” He said, beckoning him. Keith ran forward, and this time Lance deflected his swing with his Altean broadsword. Keith’s indigo eyes went wide with surprise. “You got a sword?” He asked in awe. “Yep. When you left to join the Blade. I also learnt some cool moves with it.” Lance said, and pushed Keith away to make him lose his balance. Lance then ran forward, and struck his own blows. Keith deflected them, “That’s really good, Lance. I’m proud of you.” He said. Lance stopped, eyes widening. He then smiled, warming at Keith’s praise. “Thank you. Now, back to the sparring.” He then said, and lunged forward. 

He knocked Keith’s sword out of his hand, who only looked even more impressed. 

“Good move. You should train with me more often. I could teach you some stuff.” Keith said. “Really?” Lance asked, hope in his voice. “Yeah, like remembering this.” Keith said, and leapt forward. Lance nearly didn’t deflect the new sword’s swing, gasping. He found Keith’s Galra blade pushing against his sword, and Keith was smirking at him _.  _ Lance  _ had  _ forgotten about that blade. They sparred for a bit longer, and there was a point where Lance nearly lost grip of his sword from a powerful arc that Keith had swung. 

The hit made Lance’s arm complain, but he pushed it away. In the end, Lance knocked Keith’s other sword away, and also knocked Keith to the floor, pointing his sword at him. “And Lance wins!” Coran announced. Lance put his bayard away, reaching out to Keith. Keith took his hand, and got up. “You all right?” Lance asked. “Are you kidding? That was great. Not even the Gladiator puts up that good of a fight against me. You were great.” Keith said. Lance flushed at his praise, “Oh. Thank you.” He said. Keith smiled at him, but the moment was broken when the team came down to see them. “That was so cool! Lance won!” Hunk said. 

Lance laughed, and looked back at Keith again. 

Keith merely nodded at him, that smile still on his face. Later on, after the two changed, they went off to see Coran, who was off cleaning the cryo pods again. Coran greeted them when they came in. “Hello, lads! What can I help you with?” He said. “Hey Coran. We needed your help with something.” Lance said as they came toward him. Coran nodded. “Coran, you remember what happened when Lance was stabbed by the leader of Planet X-I?” Keith spoke up. Coran nodded, “Oh yes. You became quite a fierce protector, my boy. Wouldn’t even let anyone touch Lance.” He said. “About that. Did Shiro tell you anything else?” Keith asked. “He told me that you explained you had a nosebleed that seemed to tell you Lance was in danger.” Coran said. “Right. But then I had the same thing when Keith and Shiro went off to that Galra base yesterday.” Lance spoke up. 

“Hm. Quite strange, isn’t it?” Coran mused. Keith and Lance nodded. “It sounds familiar, whatever this is. Let me look into it, and I’ll let you know what pops up.” Coran said. “Thanks, Coran.” Lance said, and Keith did the same. The two then turned to walk out, but then the alarms sounded. “Paladins! Come to the observation deck immediately!” Allura shouted over the comms. After getting dressed into their gear, the team made their way to the deck. “What’s going on, Allura?” Keith asked her. “We’ve received a distress signal from a nearby planet that’s an ally to the Coalition. It seems the Galra has attacked them. They have some form of quintessence that the Galra are searching for, from what the message in the signal says.” Allura said. Keith turned to his team, “All right. What’s our plan here?” He asked. “We need someone to go to where that quintessence is and guard it. If it’s all in one place, that is.” Lance spoke up. Keith nodded. 

“And then just do what we usually do.” Pidge said. 

Keith turned to Hunk, “Hunk, we’ll need your heavy cannons to guard that quintessence.” He said. “Got it.” Hunk said. “Lance, you and I will take on the Galra from the floor. Pidge and Allura, you guys will cover us from the air. All right?” Keith said. His team agreed. “Then let’s go!” Keith said. After getting into their Lions, the team set off toward the planet. “I don’t remember this planet being classified as having Quintessence.” Lance remarked as he and Keith moved together on the ground of the planet. “Must be a minor planet, then. It would make sense.” Keith said. 

Moving further into the city, Lance noticed that the Galra sentries were holding some of the scared aliens hostage. “Keith. The Galra sentries are holding hostages. If we attack, the hostages will panic and run, and Allura and Pidge might hurt them.” Lance said lowly. Keith looked ahead, and frowned. “Okay. I’ll let them know.” He said before opening his comms and relaying the situation to Allura and Pidge. “Got it, Keith. You need to set them free and get them somewhere safe.” Allies said once Keith finished. “On it. Lance?” Keith said, and Lance nodded. The two then went forward and sliced the two sentries, freeing the hostages. “Voltron! Thank you!” Some of them said. “Do you have a safe place to go?” Lance asked. “Yes, just out of the city.” One of them said. “All right, go quickly. Don’t be seen.” Lance said. The alien came to him as the others left, “You must help our leader! Her daughter, she’s being held captive by the leader of this ambush! If our leader does not give the Galra our Quintessence, the Galra leader will kill her!” They said. “Don’t worry. We’ll save them. Go with the others.” Lance said. 

The alien nodded and ran off. 

“The leader’s daughter won’t be with the other hostages. She’ll be by herself, somewhere where her mother can see her.” Lance said suddenly. He then turned, “Keith...what if she’s just a child?” He asked. Keith frowned, “We’ve dealt with young aliens being held hostage before, but that was more as leverage. That won’t be the case this time,  _ if _ she is young.” He said. It was never easy, especially when it came to young aliens being held hostage. They were vulnerable. “We’ll free her and her mother. Come on. We’ll get some back up too.” Keith then said, and they made their way toward the biggest building. “Pidge, Allura, how’s it going up there?” Keith asked into the comms. “It’s actually silent. We think all the Galra have holed up somewhere.” Pidge said. 

“You’re not wrong. They have the leader of the planet and her daughter. We’re going to rescue them, and we’ll need your help.” Keith said. “A child?” Allura asked. Keith looked at Lance, remembering how he once told him that he had a young niece and nephew. “We don’t know. We’re hoping she’s not.” He then said. “Hunk, we’ll need you to stay beside the Quintessence. Can you hold on for a bit longer?” He asked. “Yeah. It’s actually gone silent here too. But I have a feeling that won’t be for long.” Hunk said. “All right. Allura and Pidge, meet us at the big building. We’re going in.” Keith said. Once he and Lance got to the building, Allura and Pidge came a few moments after. “All the Galra sentries will be inside. We make our way through them, and then get to the commanding Galra leader. Got it?” Keith said. They nodded, and so did Lance. 

The four of them went into the building, and fought their way through the Galra sentries. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the commanding Galra, who had a gun pressed to the forehead of a girl who was-thankfully- not a child, but a young adolescent. The Galra commander had her mother restrained by other Galra soldiers. “Stay back, or I will shoot her.” The Galra snarled at the four that came in. Keith summoned his bayard, “Let her go.” He said lowly. “Not until our stubborn leader here gives us our Quintessence.” The Galra said. He then turned to the leader, who struggled against the other soldiers. “I am going to ask you once more. And if you don’t tell me, I will kill your  _ kit.  _ Where is the Quintessence?” He said. “Don’t tell him! It’s okay, mother!” The daughter said. “Silence!” The Galra snarled at her before turning back to the mother. Keith leaned close to Lance, “Lance. You got it?” He asked softly. 

Lance had his bayard changed into a sniper, lifting the scope to his eyes. “I got it.” He said. “You have 5 seconds.” The Galra said. He didn’t even begin to count when a shot rang out, the Galra commander snarled in pain, and his gun was dropped. “Good work.” Keith said to Lance before running forward and kicking the Galra out of the way. He then went to the leader’s daughter and cut off her restraints, “Are you hurt?” He asked her. “I’m all right. Thank you.” She said, standing. A cry then caught Keith’s attention. “Keith _ , watch out!!”  _ Keith turned sharply, only for Lance to push him out of a way as a shot rang out, and Lance fell to the floor. 

Keith scrambled to his knees, “No,  _ no.”  _ He muttered frantically, going to Lance. 

He saw the blast on his chest plate, and then his world went  _ red.  _ Next thing he knew, the Galra were retreating, and Lance was waking up. Keith went back to Lance, panic and fear overwhelming him. “Are you okay?” He asked. Lance groaned, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just winded.” He said as he sat up. Keith helped him up, steadying him. “You’re Galra?” He turned when the leader spoke. “Yes.” He said. “I should have known. You are much more different than your Paladins.” The leader said. Keith frowned at her tone, “I’m not fully Galra. I’m only half.” He said. The leader shook her head, “The leader of Voltron is a half-breed? This cannot be true.” She said angrily. “Reine, please~” Allura began, but the leader cut her off. “Those Galra were going to  _ kill my daughter!  _ And your leader is  _ one of them?!  _ Do you not see what they have done to all the planets around us, the people they have taken and imprisoned?! His kind only kills, and are feral! They are  _ destroyers!  _ They have no regard for life! And your leader will become exactly like them!” She said. 

Keith inhaled sharply, and Lance growled beside him. He then pushed away from Keith to face the leader, “How  _ dare _ you. Keith saved your  _ daughter _ . If he hadn’t, she would be dead by now. And you call him a  _ half-breed?  _ How  _ dare  _ you. Keith is  _ nothing _ like those bloodthirsty Galra. I get that the Galra attacked your planet and held your daughter captive, but some of the Galra are good. Like the Blade of Marmora. They’re all half-Galra. And Keith was one of them.  _ He’s _ good. So, if you want to be rude after we saved you, then we will  _ gladly leave you vulnerable to another attack. And we won’t be there to help you.”  _ He said lowly. 

He then walked away, “Come on, guys. We’re done here.” He said. 

As the team walked out of the building, Lance went to Keith, “Are you okay?” He asked quietly.  _ After what he saw?  _ Despite Keith not answering, Lance continued on. “Don’t listen to what she said, Keith. You won’t become like those Galra. I  _ know  _ it, and so does the team. All right?” He then said. Keith stayed silent, even as Voltron made its way back to the Castle. When the Lions got into their hangars, Keith made his way to Lance. “You didn’t have to defend me.” He said quietly. “You’re my leader. I wasn’t just going to stand by and hear her call you a half-breed. That’s  _ not _ what you are.  _ No one  _ calls you that.” Lance said.

“No, but she was right. I’m as uncontrollable as the Galra are.” Keith said. “That’s  _ not _ true.” Lance says sharply. “Lance, I killed Planet X-I’s leader when they stabbed you. And when that commander Galra shot you? I nearly killed him too. I turned Galra  _ both  _ times, and I  _ went feral.  _ Explain that.” Keith said lowly. Lance’ sharpness faded. “I know you did it to protect me because you  _ care _ . You felt that I was in danger, and you came for me. You saved my life.” He said. He then shook his head, “A bloodthirsty Galra would not do that. They  _ don’t care. You  _ _ care. _ _ You’re kind, and selfless. You would put your own life in danger to keep someone safe, and I know you would do it without hesitation.  _ You can control your Galra side. You only lose that control when someone you care about gets hurt. And we would all do the  _ same thing _ . So  _ what _ if you’re Galra? You’re still  _ Keith.  _ You’re still my  _ leader.  _ Nothing about you has changed. If anything, you being half-Galra is amazing. Because the Blade of Marmora? They’re all half-Galra too. Just like you.” He then said. 

Keith stared up at him, wide-eyed. 

Lance then gave him a small smile, softening. “You could have died from that hit, you know.” Keith said softly, and his voice was strained like he was in pain, making Lance’s smile disappear. “I did it to protect you. Just like you did the same for me.” He said. Keith stared at him, and he suddenly softened. 

“You saved my life. And now I owe  _ you.  _ But don’t do that again. I won’t break my promise to you.” He murmured. Lance flushed at that, and he nodded. “And Lance? Thank you. For what you just said.” Keith then said quietly. “Yeah. No problem.” Lance said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. They don’t find out what’s up with the nose bleeds but we’ll get there in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have begun

“It’s a phenomenon.” Coran said. “What?” Both Lance and Keith asked. Coran had called to them a day after the events of Plant Yldrix, saying he had news. “Your nosebleed problem is an Earth phenomenon, apparently. And it’s actually Altean, too.” Coran said. “What is it?” Keith asked.

“Well, it’s a sixth sense. You Earth people call it clairsentience. It’s like being perceptive. And sometimes, being clairsentient means that you can sense when someone is in danger. Especially someone very important to you. My research didn’t say anything about any sort of effects, but you two get nosebleeds.” Coran said. “Why just us two? Why doesn’t anyone else on the team have this sixth sense?” Lance asked. Coran seemed in thought before he shrugged, “No idea. Maybe they just don’t know it yet.” He said. Lance looked at Keith, who shrugged. “Well, we got our answer.” He said. “Right. Thanks, Coran.” Lance said, and Coran nodded. “No problem! I shall be off if you need anything else.” He said before taking off. The two didn’t notice, but he was quietly laughing to himself. He knew exactly why it was only them. 

Later on, the team was called to the observation deck. 

Allura was smiling. “Paladins. I have some good news. I was just contacted by one of our major allies. They want to thank us for all the work we’ve done by hosting a ball.” She said. “A ball?” Keith asked curiously. Lance gasped, “We get to doll ourselves up?!” He asked excitedly. “Is it really necessary?” Keith asked, and Lance turned to him with a gasp, “Don’t be such a killjoy! We haven’t gone to a ball like, ever! Especially one in space!” He said. Keith frowned, unsure. Lance then pouted at him, “Please?” He asked, giving him puppy eyes. 

And Keith fell for it so fast, unable to refuse him. He sighed, “All right. We’ll go.” He said. Lance whooped, “Yes! Thank you!” He said, giving him a big smile as his eyes glittered with happiness. Keith softened, fondness surging through him, and he smiled back. “Let’s head in. The Queen will meet us when we land.” Allura said. 

When the Castle landed on the planet, the Queen was waiting for them. 

She was a rather tall woman, with light blue skin and multi-coloured eyes, and a elegant crown sitting on her head. She bowed, “Hello, Paladins of Voltron. I am so glad that you came.” She spoke in a soft voice. The Paladins bowed back to her, “Hello, Queen Ari. Thank you for inviting us.” Allura said. The Queen smiled at her, “Allura, dear Princess. You look more and more like your mother every day.” She said fondly. “Thank you, Ari.” Allura said shyly. “Come along, Paladins. Let’s get you dressed up.” The Queen said. Lance went to Allura, “You never said these guys are Altean allies.” He said. Allura smiled sadly, “Yes. The Queen and my mother were very good friends. We often visited each other.” She said softly. Lance gently touched her shoulder to comfort her, and she gave him an appreciative smile. The team then followed the Queen to the castle.

But before they could enter, Keith felt a sharp prick on the back of his neck. 

He hissed, rubbing his neck. “You okay?” He heard Lance ask. “Yeah. Fine.” Keith said. But then Lance scowled, also rubbing his neck. Keith went to him in concern, but Lance waved him off. “I’m fine.” He said. “Is something wrong, Paladins?” They heard the Queen ask. “Something just bit the both of us.” Keith said. The Queen looked between Lance and Keith, “You two?” She asked. They both nodded. The Queen giggled, “I see. They are Red Stringed Bugs. Harmless to you humans, I promise.” She said. “Why are they called Red Stringed Bugs?” Pidge piped up curiously. “They have a red string on them. It suited them.” The Queen said. “Can I capture one to study it?” Pidge asked. “I don’t see any reason you shouldn’t.” The Queen said. Shiro and Allura went to Lance and Keith, “Are you guys feeling anything?” Shiro asked in concern.

“No, we’re fine.” Keith said, looking to Lance, who nodded in agreement. “Let us know if you do. We’ll head back to the Castle straightaway.” Shiro said. The two nodded. “Come along. We must get ready. The Queen said. In the castle, the team got separated. For some reason, the Queen beckoned to Keith, making him follow her into one of the chambers. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of being alone with the Queen, half because he didn’t yet trust her, and he didn’t know why him. The Queen smiled at him, “I am sorry. I can sense your uneasiness with me, and that is perfectly normal. You must be wondering why I called to you, and not the Princess.” She said. 

She then got a distant look in her eyes, “Something about you reminds me of my son.” She said softly. 

Keith had a certain feeling from how sad she sounded, but he asked anyway. “How old is he?” The Queen smiled sadly, “He was very young when he died. It was from a Galra attack a few years ago.” She said. Keith nodded, feeling sympathy. “I’m sorry. Why do I remind you of him?” He said quietly. “Your eyes. They’re the same shade as his were.” The Queen said. She then shook her head as if to clear it, “All right, then. Let us get you dressed up.” She said. 

“I’m not used to being dressed up.” Keith admitted. “Maybe not. But you want to impress...do you not?” The Queen said, a strange tone to her voice. Keith frowned at her, not sure what she was getting at. “Tell me, Black Paladin…” She began, but Keith cut in before she could say more. “Keith. You can call me Keith.” He said. After she opened up to him, he wanted to give that to her. She smiled at him, “Keith. All right. Tell me about your Paladins. The red one, specifically.” She said as she began to look through a closet. Keith raised a brow, “Lance? Well, he’s my right hand. And a great one, too. He’s the sharpshooter of the team. He’s got the sharpest eyes I’ve ever seen, and he never misses his target.” He said. 

The Queen stopped looking through the closet, and looked at him. 

Her eyes seemed different for a second, but then Keith blinked and they were back to normal. “You have a lot of faith in him.” She noted. “Yes.” Keith said without hesitation. He then frowned at her, “You can read emotions...can’t you?” He asked. “Yes. My people and I are Empaths. I am sorry about that, I cannot help it. I will stop if you do not want me to do it anymore.” The Queen said. Keith agreed, and the Queen nodded. “I understand. Again, sorry. All right. Let’s get you dressed.” She said. 

After dressing up, Keith took a look at himself. The Queen seemed to realize he had an affinity for red despite being the Black Paladin, so his outfit was a mix of red and gold, making him look like a firecracker. She had pulled his hair back, and when he protested, she just pushed his hands away and complimented his eyes. The two then headed down to meet with the team, and Keith gets a look at all of them. They all were fit with their colors. But obviously, the one who caught Keith’s eye was Lance, who looked absolutely ethereal. He had mixed shades of blue on his outfit, and Keith could not stop staring at him. “Let us go.” The Queen said.

In the ballroom, the team stayed together, watching the Queen’s people dance their odd dance. 

“What a weird...yet hypnotizing dance.” Allura remarked. The dance reminded Keith of a waltz, with partners always switching until they end up with their original partner from the beginning of the song. After the alien-song was finished, Keith was surprised to then hear slow Earthen music. “I may have told them about some songs.” Lance spoke up. Shiro takes Allura to dance, and even Hunk and Pidge go together. Keith looked at Lance, “You won’t dance?” He asked curiously. “You won’t either.” Lance said back. “I don’t really dance. But I expected to see you out there.” Keith said. Lance laughed a little, “There’s not really a one out there to dance with.” He said. 

“There must be somebody.” Keith said. Lance looked around for a bit, “Hm. You’re right.” He said. Keith watched him then turn to him, and hold out his hand. “Will you dance with me?” He asked. Keith looked down at the hand, then at Lance. “Me?” He asked in disbelief. Lance laughed, and Keith’s heart squeezed. “Yes, you.” Lance said amusingly. “No. No way. I don’t dance.” Keith said. “Aw, come on, hotshot. You’re good at everything, you can’t be that bad.” Lance said, taking his hand and leading him to the ballroom floor. “Lance-Lance, no. No, I’m not-I’m not joking, I can’t dance~” Keith began, trying to pull away, but Lance had a dead grip on him. 

Lance laughed and turned to him, “I’ll help you. Follow my lead this time, all right?” He said. Keith looked up at him, anxious and nervous. His heart was racing at their proximity. Oblivious, Lance smiled at him, kind as he always is. “Trust me.” He said gently. Keith hesitated before nodding, and Lance instantly took the lead. Keith stumbled after him, watching his feet. “Oh wow, you are bad at dancing.” Lance then said a few moments later. But there was warmth and amusement in his voice, meaning he wasn’t entirely teasing. Keith flushed darkly, “I told you.” He muttered. “That’s all right. Just keep watching me.” Lance said. 

After almost half an hour, Keith was finally getting the steps down, and the two were finally able to dance together. 

After 2 hours, the ball was over, and Keith was more in love with Lance than he was a day earlier. His heart was thrumming and his chest was warm, and it was a powerful feeling. “Any side effects since that bug bit you?” Shiro asked him, getting him out of his daze. “Oh. No, not really. I don’t think Lance was having any problems either.” Keith said. Shiro looked at him, and he smiled, “You haven’t stopped smiling since we left the planet.” He said. Keith flushed, and he crossed his arms, “Shiro~” He began, but Shiro raised his hands. “I’m not saying anything. Just that you looked really happy, and you had fun. Lance had fun too, I could tell. You should use this day to tell him your feelings. Don’t forget that you don’t have to be scared. It’s Lance.” He said before walking away. 

Keith sighed and walked off to get changed. He saw himself in the mirror, a small smile on his face and his eyes shining. He shook his head at himself, a small laugh coming out of him. He then took his suit off and washed his face, only to hear a knock. He went to the door, and was more delighted than surprised to see Lance standing there. Lance waved, “Hi.” He said. Keith smiled, “Hi.” He said. “Sorry. I keep coming to your door and bothering you at the worst times, I am so sorry.” Lance then said. Keith shook his head, “It’s okay. I don’t mind you coming here all the time.” He said warmly. Lance’s eyes widened, “Oh. Really? Oh.” He said quietly. 

He then shook his head, “Um...I just...came here to say thank you.” He said.

He then shifted on his feet, and Keith realized he was nervous about something, “I wasn’t entirely sure you were gonna dance with me when I asked. I thought you’d reject me. But you didn’t, so thank you for that. Um...thank you for dancing with me. I had fun. You’re not that bad of a dancer. I know it’s not your strong suit, especially parties and all that stuff, but...thank you for doing it anyway.” He said. Keith’s heart skipped a few times. He’d definitely do it again if he got the chance. “I mean, you taught me so that’s why I got better at it.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “To be honest, I would have danced poorly with you and made a fool out of myself too.” He said. 

Keith’s eyes widened at this, “Really?” He asked softly. Lance laughed, “Yeah! You wouldn’t have to be alone.” He said. “Wow.” Keith said. He’s so kind. Keith then inhaled sharply, “I-um...I had fun dancing with you too. Thank you for teaching me. You were...really patient.” He said quietly. “Yeah, sure. No problem.” Lance said warmly. “Could I ask you something?” Keith then asked. Lance nodded, listening. “Why me? There were aliens without partners.” Keith asked. Lance smiled at this, “I didn’t want to dance with anyone else, honestly. I think I’d have felt weird dancing with one of those Avatar-like aliens.” He said. Keith laughed at this, and Lance gasped. 

“You understood that reference! I can’t believe it!” He said. 

Keith’s laughter faltered after a few seconds, and he suddenly felt a new wave of courage come over him. _I didn’t want to dance with anyone else_. “Do you want to come inside?” He then asked softly. He’s dying for a chance to sit with Lance and talk again, for it to be just them two despite how nervous he gets whenever Lance gets too close~ He sees Lance turn red at this, and he laughs nervously, “I...I shouldn’t. It’s really late, later than last time~” he began, but Keith cut in, “I don’t mind.” He said, and his voice is soft and warm. “And I really don’t want to bother you~” Lance continued. 

Keith took his wrist, “You wouldn’t. You aren’t bothering me. I asked you to come inside.” He said. Lance stopped talking, and turned even redder, “Sorry. I like to make sure people are comfortable when they’re around me.” He said quietly. Keith smiled, enamoured by this. “I am comfortable with you.” He said, his thumb unconsciously brushing over the back of Lance’s hand. Lance twitched, but didn’t pull away. “I-I shouldn’t. I’m sorry, it’s just-it’s really late. But next time. All right?” Lance said softly. 

Keith nodded in understanding, “Okay.” He said. 

Lance nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He said, and squeezed his hand. “See you tomorrow.” He said. He then let go, and Lance smiled at him before walking away. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it’s called “heart eyes” for a reason

“So, Queen Ari wasn’t wrong about the Red Stringed bug’s bite being harmless to humans. I did some scans, and the bite gives no affects.” Pidge spoke up. The team was in the infirmary room, scanning Lance and Keith. “Have you guys felt anything?” Allura curiously. “Not since it bit us both.” Lance said, and Keith nodded in agreement. “It is very odd that it only bit you two and not the rest of us. But it seems you’re both alright.” Allura muttered. 

“We should be glad it’s harmless. We have no idea what it would have done to us if it had any effects, especially alien effects.” Lance said. “We’re glad you're both alright.” Shiro said. “Thanks, Shiro.” Keith said. After all that business was finished, Allura was on the observation deck. She received a call from Queen Ari, “Allura, dear princess.” She said. “Hello again, Queen Ari. Is there a problem?” Allura said. “No, not at all. I just wanted to speak to you about something. Are you alone?” Queen Ari said. Allura frowned, “Yes?” She said in confusion. “All right. I just wanted to make sure. I wanted to talk to you about your two Paladins. Keith and Lance.” Queen Ari said. “What about them?” Allura asked. “Have they been experiencing any effects from the Red Stringed bugs?” Queen Ari asked. 

“No, thank Altea. Why, did you find something?” Allura said. 

“Well...there is something you must know. It is not harmless, but your two Paladins  _ are _ experiencing effects.” Queen Ari said. Allura frowned at this, “What do you mean?” She asked, confused. “How do I explain this? These are not internal effects, but they are external. What happens is that the bug makes your two Paladins show their feelings for the other.  _ Romantic  _ feelings.” Queen Ari said. “Romantic feelings? Are you saying~” Allura cut off, and giggled to herself. 

_ It made so much sense!  _ “But not entirely. It shows in their eyes. And it only appears when they’re looking at the one they have affection for.” Queen Ari said. “I see.” Allura said, amused. “There is also something else. The bug also bit them because your two Paladins are soulmates.” Queen Ari said. 

Somewhere in the Castle, Keith walks down the corridors, enjoying the quiet. 

He usually did that a lot, and now memorized the halls like the back of his hand. “Hey, Keith!” He turned at the sound of Lance’s voice, and saw him coming toward him. He slightly smiled, “Hey Lance.” He said. If someone was there, and saw Keith looking at Lance right now, they would have seen hearts in his eyes. That’s what the effects were. “Where are you going?” Lance asked curiously. “Just for a walk around the halls. It’s nice and quiet.” Keith said. “Ah.” Lance said. Keith tilted his head a bit, “Where are  _ you  _ going?” He asked curiously. “Well, I actually just came from sitting with Hunk and Pidge. Their talk got too complicated, so I left.” Lance said. 

“And you came to me?” Keith asked. He felt warm on the inside at the thought of Lance coming to see him. “Yeah, of course. You and I hang out, right?” Lance said without hesitation. Keith’s heart fluttered, and his face heated. “Right.” He said softly. He then gestured ahead, “Are you sure you want to join me? I’ll just be walking.” He said. “Uh, yeah. I’m dying to stretch my legs from all that sitting I was doing with Pidge and Hunk.” Lance said. “All right.” Keith said, and continued on. Lance followed, the two falling into step. Keith glanced at him, and Lance looked back. He slightly smiled back, almost nervously. 

It was odd to see Lance, usually so confident, be nervous. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Lance then said. Keith nodded, listening. “On Planet Yldrix...you didn’t try to defend yourself against the leader’s words. Why?” Lance asked. Keith frowned at this, “I mean...I thought she was right, remember? Plus...I’m used to people saying stuff like that against me, especially back in the Garrison. They didn’t know I was Galra, obviously, but…” He began, but trailed off heavily as he stopped walking. Lance may as well have felt his pain, as he was reaching out and touching his shoulder. Keith twitched and turned to him, and Lance felt his heart twist at the pain in Keith’s eyes. Pain he was clearly trying to hide. 

“Keith...if I had the chance, I would go back there and repeat that whole day.” Lance said. Keith flinched away in hurt at this, but Lance grabbed him, “ _ No. No, that’s not what I mean.”  _ He said sharply, knowingly. “Then what did you mean?” Keith asked, voice strained. “I meant that I would repeat it so I could make things  _ different.  _ So that she wouldn’t  _ say all that stuff  _ to you. You don’t even know how angry I got when she said all those things.” Lance said. “I do. You stood up for me.” Keith said quietly, no longer hurt. “ _ Exactly.  _ Why would I make you go through all that again? I  _ never  _ want to see that look on your face.” Lance said softly. Keith let out a small breath, “I’m sorry. I...I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions…” He said quietly. 

“Don’t. Don’t say sorry. It’s  _ my _ fault. I didn’t immediately explain what I meant, and that hurt you.” Lance said, shaking his head. 

His face then fell, to a look that almost seemed _distraught._ “I would _never_ hurt you like that.” He whispered as he looked away. And Keith doesn’t know why Lance is looking like _that,_ wants him to stop _that immediately-_ “Lance.” Keith said softly. Lance looked at him, and he shook his head, “I...I was angry that day, but I was also _scared._ I...I thought she was going to _do_ _something_ to you. I couldn’t...I wasn’t going to let her…” He said softly. “Lance...stop that.” Keith said as softly. He then reached over to take one of Lance’s hands that was holding his arms, and he squeezed it gently. 

“I’m all right. She didn’t do anything. You did that, remember? You defended me. And then you walked away, swearing we would leave her and her people vulnerable next time.” Keith said quietly. Lance blushed at this, his distraught fading, “I kinda got carried away with my anger. I may or may not have really meant it.” He mumbled. Keith smiled, and he lightly laughed at this. “Thank you, again. For doing that for me. Also, you didn't kinda get carried away. You got a _ whole lot _ carried away. But...you did it because you care. You protected me. So thank you. I owe you.” He said softly, warmly. Lance softened, and he slightly smiled back. “You don’t have to owe me. Don’t worry about it.” He said. But Keith  _ would  _ pay him back, no matter what he said. 

Suddenly, a voice startled them both. 

“Lance!” It was Hunk, walking down the hall. Lance let go of Keith’s arms, straightening at the call of his name. “Hey Hunk.” He said. “Where’d you go, buddy? You were with Pidge and I one second, and then gone the next.” Hunk said curiously. “Oh. Sorry, man, I just slipped away. You guys didn’t need me with you.” Lance said. “No, Lance, that’s not true. Did you wanna come back?” Hunk said. 

“Nah. I’m hanging with Keith now.” Lance said, so easily. “All right. Have fun, then.” Hunk said, before walking back the way he came. Keith gave Lance a curious look after Hunk’s form disappeared, which Lance caught and gave him a smile. “Do you wanna spar again?” He asked suddenly. Keith perked up at this, and he nodded. “Yeah.” He said. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It’s been a minute! 
> 
> This chapter took me FOREVER AND YOULL KNOW WHY
> 
> Also! PLEASE READ: Heads up, there’s a lot of blood and Lance has a major panic attack in this one, bordering on an emotional breakdown.
> 
> IT STARTS WITH: Lance feeling numb  
> IT ENDS WITH: Lance running away from Hunk
> 
> IT DOESNT GO INTO DETAILS, I REPLACED THAT WITH HUNK’S POV BUT I WILL STILL PUT ~ 

All it took was 3 hours. All it took was 3 hours for everything to go completely wrong. Lance didn’t entirely remember it. His vision had gone completely black when it happened. But now, he was looking down at Keith, whose eyes were fluttering.

3 hours ago

“Today, we will be freeing Planet X-II from the hands of the Galra. It’s a big planet, so that means this rescue might take a while. But every freed planet is worth it. We may need help, which is why I called on the Blade of Marmora. They are on standby, waiting for our signal. We have an hour before we reach the planet. Take your time to make a good plan.” Allura said. Lance watched Keith face the team, a determined look on his face.   
“All right, guys. You heard Allura. A big planet means a lot of aliens need to be saved, and we need to make sure we have absolutely no casualties. We will need Voltron for this mission, but we won’t form it just yet. That will be for when we face the big Galra warships that they’ll most likely call in for back up. For now, we’ll be working our way through on the ground with the Blade. Allura and Coran, I want you both to provide aerial support for this one. We need to stick together as a team, and to protect each other. Free any hostages we come across, and make sure they get to someplace safe. Our lions can assist us as well, they’ll help us if things go sideways. But I know it won’t. Does anyone else have anything to add?” Keith said. 

Lance saw his chance. 

“Yeah. I say “Vol” and you say “Tron”! Vol!” He shouted. Keith smiled at him, and he and the team shouted back “Tron!” Lance whooped, adrenalized. As they approached Planet X-II, Lance noticed Keith coming to him. “Hey.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “Hey.” He said. “How are you feeling about this mission?” Keith asked. “I’m ready to kick some furry purple butt. Another planet freed means another step closer to defeating Zarkon.” Lance said. Keith smiled, “And another step to going home.” He said softly. Lance’s heart fluttered wildly as he blushed, and he nodded. “Yeah.” He said as softly. “One thing, though. We’re not going home just yet after defeating Zarkon.” He then said. Keith raised a brow at him, “Why?” He asked.   
Lance chuckled and nudged him, “You need to find your mom, obviously.” He said. Keith’s eyes widened, and he looked surprised. But he then softened after a few seconds, and he smiled slightly. “Right. Thank you.” He said quietly. He then looked out to the window, seeming in thought. “What is it?” Lance asked curiously. “It’s going to be a really long mission.” Keith remarked. “Every minute counts into freeing the planet.” Lance said. Keith nodded, “Right.” He said. After an hour, the ship finally reached Planet X-II, and Allura contacted Kolivan. “We’ve reached Planet X-II. Are your Marmorans ready?” Allura asked. “Yes, Princess.” Kolivan said. “Good. We’ll see you on the ground.” Allura said. Kolivan nodded, and the feed ended. The Castle doors opened, and the Paladins headed out. With the help of the Blade, the enormous rescue began. It was a powerfully intense standoff, and the Galra did send in backup, which the Lions destroyed. The rescue went on for longer than an hour as Allura had predicted, even turning into two hours. It was heading into 3 when the standoff was finally over, the Galra were defeated, and Planet X-II was finally freed. 

But then, a familiar icy feeling came over Lance, and he froze in horror, reaching up to touch his nose. 

And when he saw the blood on his gloved fingertips, he began to hyperventilate in panic, instantly looking around wildly for Keith. But there he is in front of him, indigo eyes wild with a fire, and he’s grinning so widely at him. Why would Lance get that sixth sense feeling if Keith is right in front of him, unhurt? But then a figure rises up behind Keith, belonging to none other than the Galra general that was thought to be long perished. Lance gasped, and terror struck him hot and sharp. “KEITH LOOK OUT!!” He screamed, running forward, but it was too late. The blade from the Galra impaled Keith, and he was already on the floor. Lance’s vision went black.   
All it took was 3 hours. All it took was 3 hours for everything to go completely wrong. Lance didn’t entirely remember it. His vision had gone completely black when it happened. But now, he was looking down at Keith, whose eyes were fluttering. “Hey. Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay. Just-just look at me. You’re okay. You’re gonna be fine.” Lance said fiercely to him. Keith coughed up a small bit of blood, and he groaned in pain. “The tables have turned, huh?” He whispered. Lance whimpered, tears rising to his face, “ _Suddenly you wanna tell jokes?_ That was different.” He said shakily. Keith slightly smiled at this, “You remember.” He whispered. “Of course I remember. How could I not?” He asked, because it wasn’t even possible. Keith’s eyes fluttered again, and Lance whimpered in panic, “No, no, _please, please_ -I didn’t chase you all these years for you to do this, _don’t do this, please,_ Red is coming, he’s gonna take you to the Castle and we’ll get you in the healing pod and you’ll be fine, _you’ll be fine._ You gotta work with me, Samurai. You gotta help me.” He pleaded. 

When Red finally came and opened his mouth, Lance tried to lift Keith, but heard him scream in pain, and saw more blood coming out of him. 

The tears were falling as he set Keith down again, trying to cover his gaping wound. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Lance choked repeatedly, his voice high-pitched. Keith let out a sharp breath, “It’s…it’s okay. Do it.” He gasped. Lance shook his head frantically, his breaths shaking as he trembled. “No. No, I can’t.” He said. “You can. You can. It’s okay.” Keith said. “No, no, I can’t! You’ll lose more blood if I move you, it’s too dangerous! But I have to get you out of here and I don’t know what to do! I don’t know what to do…” Lance cried. “It’s okay.” Keith murmured.   
“ _No, it’s not. I should have known he wouldn’t go down that easy, I should have looked for him. Look at what he did to you._ ” Lance cried softly. He then cradled Keith close as he sobbed, resting his head against Keith’s. He felt Keith touch his cheek, brushing it. And then, a few seconds later, he heard a roar. He whipped his head up to see Red flying toward them, just as Keith’s hand fell from his face. “Keith?” Lance whispered. Keith’s eyes were shut, his face ashen and lifeless. “No, _no_.” Lance whimpered. Red set down and opened his mouth, and Lance’s breaths quickened. “Okay. Okay.” He whispered. He lifted Keith up and ran inside, quickly setting him down as he searched for Red’s medical supply. “Go, Red!” He ordered, and Red was already taking off, shooting back to the Castle. 

Lance’s comms crackled to life, filling with the voices of his teammates, but he blocked it out as he found a gauze pad and pressed it to Keith’s wound.  
  
“You’ll be okay. Just hold on. Hold on.” He whispered. Finally back at the Castle, Lance lifted Keith again, running through the docking bay. “Coran, open a cyropod!” He shouted. Coran followed him to the cyropod room, and one opened up. Lance set Keith inside, and the cyropod closed. “Well done, lad. You just barely saved him.” Coran said after a few moments. Lance sighed. The doors opened, and the team came running to Lance, worried and frantic, asking him questions. Lance felt strangely numb.

~

He suddenly went weak, and someone caught him, setting him on the floor as his head was filled with white noise, muting the voices.   
It was Hunk, Lance’s best friend since the Garrison, who recognized what was happening and caught him. “Step back! Step back, guys! He’s having a panic attack!” He shouted. He then knelt beside Lance, who was violently and uncontrollably shaking, breathing rapidly. His eyes were wild and unseeing, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Lance? Lance, buddy…” Hunk said softly, beside him. He touched his shoulder, “Hey. Hey…deep breaths. Deep breaths, okay? It’s okay. Everything’s all right. Calm down, bud.” He said softly. Slowly, very slowly, Lance calmed down.

~

But before Hunk could soothe him any more, Lance flinched away from him and took off. He made his way to the changing room and shakily took off his Paladin suit, suddenly noticing that there was a streak of blood on his face. 

Where…where Keith had his hand on his cheek. 

Lance let out a high-pitched whimper of fear as he lifted his hand to hover over the blood streak. He then made his way to the sink and furiously began to scrub it off, _to scrub the sight of Keith nearly dying in his arms out of his mind, to forget, forget, forget-_ He spends at least half an hour scrubbing off any more blood on his suit before changing into his clothes and quickly making his way bad to the pods. “Ah. My boy, you just missed what I was saying. Keith is in stable condition, but he will need two days to fully heal.” Coran said to him as he came in. The team was still there, worried and anxious as ever. Allura came to him, reaching out and touching his shoulder.   
“Lance, please, tell us what happened. We weren’t there.” She pleaded. Lance let out a shaky breath, “After…after the fight ended, I got that sixth sense feeling again. My nose started bleeding. But I found Keith right in front of me, unhurt, and I didn’t understand why I got warned- but then I saw the Galra General and I-I was too late to warn him, I was too late~” Lance began, only to start breaking down for the third time. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Allura said softly. “It is. If I had just looked for him, if I had known earlier that the General was still alive-“ Lance cried, breaking off. “Lance. Keith is all right. You saved him. He’ll come out of the pod in two days.” Allura said comfortingly.

Lance shuddered, still in the waves of his emotions. 

But he finally calmed down, and stayed by Keith’s side, waiting and watching him breathe. The rest of the team went off to change before joining him, huddling close to each other. And they all waited. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A HOT MINUTE I-

After two whole days of pure anxiety, Keith’s pod finally opened. Lance rushed forward to catch Keith, steadying him. Keith groaned, lifting his head. “Lance?” He asked softly. “Hey man. How are you feeling?” Lance asked. “Weird. What…what happened to me?” Keith said. His eyes then widened in realization, “That- That Galra…he stabbed me…” He said and looked down, but Lance stopped him. “It’s okay. It’s okay, calm down. The pod healed you. But it-it was really close, man. You lost a lot of blood. Coran said you’d only be left with a scar.” Lance said. “Oh.” Keith said. “Come on. You need to regain your strength.” Lance said, staying by his side to help him out of the pod room.

Lance made him sit down and gave him a bowl of food goo. “Lance, I…I’m not really…” Keith began to protest, but Lance gave him a warning look. Keith fell silent and ate. The team came into the dining room, “Hey Lance, we came to see the pod was open. How’s Keith?” Shiro asked. “Fine. I’m making him eat.” Lance said. Coran came to look over Keith, but Lance waved him off. “Let him eat.” He said. Keith gave him a confused look, but continued eating. “We’re glad you’re all right, Keith. If you feel anything, let us know.” Shiro said, and the team walked away. Allura stayed for a second, regarding Lance and Keith before following. _She should tell them._

After Keith was finished, he and Lance were walking down the hall together.

“You should get some rest. To regain your strength.” Lance spoke up. Keith stopped and turned to him, looking at him for a few seconds. Lance raised a brow, “What?” He asked in confusion. Keith scowled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the hall and into his room. “Sit.” He ordered. “Keith, what~” Lance began, but Keith cut him off. “Sit.” He said. Lance frowned at him before sitting on his bed. Keith sat beside him, and turned to him. “Tell me what happened on Planet X-II.” He said. Lance’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, “I-Keith~” He began, but Keith cut him off. “Clearly, something happened. My memories are fuzzy, but I know something happened. You were hovering again. I could _feel_ your anxiety and worry. Please. Tell me.” He said.

Lance stayed silent for a second before letting out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “After the Galra general stabbed you, I sort of…blacked out. I killed him. I had you in my arms, and the shock was getting to you because you made a joke about the tables being turned, and I can’t believe you said that, because that time was much more different.” He began. Keith’s eyes widened at this, “You…you remember.” He said softly. “Yeah. Anyway, I was trying to get you to stay awake, and you did…for a bit. Before Red came, that’s when…that’s when you went limp. The team was trying to talk to me, to ask me what happened, but I blocked them out. I was just focused on you. I mean…you were basically dying in my arms.” Lance said softly.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Keith couldn’t believe it. “I’m so sorry.” He said softly. Lance looked at him in surprise, “What? What for?” He asked. “You were there. You were with me. It must have been so horrible.” Keith said. He then looked up at him, “You saved me. I owe you my life.” He said more softly. Lance started to stutter, and Keith thought he saw his cheeks turn pink. “A-anyone else would have done the same. Your our leader.” Lance finally said. Keith nodded, “Maybe. But it was _you_ who was there. So…thank you.” He said. Lance stayed quiet for a few seconds. “You’re welcome.” He finally said.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would have done if…” he trailed off, and shook his head. “I should-I should go. It’s getting late, and you need your rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He then said, and stood. He walked toward the door, but Keith suddenly stood as well, “Lance, wait.” He said quickly. Lance turned to him, “Yeah?” He asked. “What were you going to say?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head, “What?” He asked. “You didn’t finish your sentence. What were you going to say?” Keith said. “Oh. I…I don’t know what I would have done if I was too late. If you…if you had died.” Lance said, his voice going quiet toward the end.

He then ran his fingers through his hair, “But fate wanted to keep you alive. And I’m glad for that.” He said.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Goodnight, Keith.” He then said, before walking out. Keith stared at the closed door for a few long seconds, thinking about Lance’s words. What he said about fate. He sat back down on his bed, trying to remember what Lance had said about the after-events of Planet X-II for himself.

Later on, his head was so full of thoughts that he couldn’t sleep. He ended up getting out of bed, something tugging at him. He walked out of his room, and silently made his way down the halls. He didn’t know where this “something” was leading him, but he followed it anyway. He ended up at the observation deck, where he could see someone sitting, looking up at the map. And he knew exactly who that was. “Lance?” He called softly. Lance startled, looking at him. “Oh. Hey. What are you doing up? You need to rest.” He said. Keith shrugged, coming toward him and sitting beside him. “I couldn’t sleep. What about you? Why are you awake?” He said, though he has a feeling he already knew.

“I couldn’t sleep either. I was just looking at the star map. It helps.” Lance said.

“You do this a lot…don’t you?” Keith asked. Lance looked at him, and he nodded. “Yeah. Whenever I’m homesick, usually.” He said. Keith looked up at the star map, and Lance pointed up to a particular star, “That’s Earth.” He said. “Ah.” Keith said. “The map’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lance said. Keith found himself looking away from the map, and at Lance. Looking at the smile on his face. The stars reflecting in his blue eyes. “Yeah.” Keith said softly. Lance suddenly looked at him, and Keith felt a little bit embarrassed for being caught. “What?” Lance asked. Keith’s face heated up, and he cleared his throat. “Nothing.” He said, looking away.

“ _What?”_ Lance prodded curiously. “Nothing. Will you-um~” Keith cleared his throat again, “Will you tell me more about your family?” He asked suddenly. Lance’s eyes widened at this, “Really?” He asked. “Yeah. I know a bit, but…I wanna know more.” Keith said. Lance smiled happily, and Keith warmed on the inside. As Lance talked about his big family, Keith unconsciously moved closer to him, listening. After a few minutes, Lance laughed. “Sorry. I get carried away when it comes to talking about my family.” He said. Keith shook his head, “It’s okay. It just means that you love them a lot.” He said warmly. Lance smiled at him, “I do. I want them to meet you when we get back.” He said.

Keith’s eyes widened at this, “Me?” He asked in surprise.

Lance nodded, “Yeah? Why do you sound so surprised?” He asked. Keith felt his cheeks heat up, “…Nothing.” He said quietly. _That was such a special honour_. “Just that…if you’re going to do that, you have to spend your time with them first.” He then said. Lance smiled again and nodded, laughing. “Got it.” He said. “How have you been feeling?” He then asked suddenly.

“Better. No memories yet, though.” Keith said. “Give it time. You just came out of the cyropod a few hours ago after being in there for two days. You’ll get it back.” Lance said assuringly. Keith gave him a small smile, appreciative. They stayed there for a bit more before Lance finally stood, making Keith instantly do the same. “It’s really late. We should sleep.” Lance said. “I was feeling a bit homesick, but you made me feel better. Thank you.” He then said. He then reached out and touched his shoulder, “I’m glad I can come to you and talk about anything. You don’t judge. You just…listen. And that feels really nice. So…thank you.” He said softly. Keith smiled slightly, “I learnt that from you. You’ve been…a good influence on me.” He said. Lance laughed, making Keith’s heart flutter.

“Goodnight, Keith.” Lance then said, for the second time.

“Goodnight.” Keith said back. As the two went their separate ways, Lance’s words were stuck in his head. _I’m glad I can come to you and talk about anything._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. It’s all coming together.

“Lance!” A few weeks later, Lance was intercepted by Allura. He wasn’t entirely feeling at his best today, but he masked it for now. “Hey Allura. What’s up?” He said. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to speak to you and Keith about. I know things are getting busy, but if you have time, will you come to see me? With Keith?” Allura said. Lance raised a brow at this, “Is something wrong?” He asked. “No, not at all. It’s something you both need to know.” Allura said. “Okay. I’ll let him know.” Lance said. Allura smiled, “Thank you.” She said before walking away. After she was gone, Lance sighed, his shoulders dropping. As the weeks passed, he had begun to feel insecure about his place on the team. He didn’t really know why. He just wasn’t sure what his thing was.

And then, there was also Shiro, without a pilot. _Was it right to keep him on the side? If Lance didn’t have a place on the team, it would be better for him to step down…_ There was only one person he could talk to. He went to Keith, and explained the situation, anxious and worried. Keith crossed his arms and frowned at him, “Why would you say that? The team needs you. You’re the best sharpshooter I know.” He asked. _He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t expecting Keith to say that._ “There’s 5 Lions. But there’s _6_ Paladins. One of us will be left without a Lion. Shiro can’t just sit on the sides.” Lance said. “Neither can you, Lance. I know things are crazy right now, but I also know that without you, Voltron won’t be the same. Voltron needs you.” Keith said.

Lance went silent, thinking.

“Don’t worry about it, Lance. We’ll figure it out. We always do.” Keith said more gently. Lance gave him a small smile, “You’re right. We do.” He agreed quietly. “Can I ask you something?” Keith asked suddenly. Lance nodded, “Yeah.” He said. “Why come to me? Why not Hunk or Pidge? Or even Shiro?” Keith asked. “I said it all those weeks ago. I trust you. A lot.” Lance said. “Oh.” Keith said. He looked surprised. Lance laughed a little at this. _It was a little adorable._ “And this helped me too. That’s why I knew to come to you.” He said. Keith smiled, now looking happy. It made Lance breathless. “I just remembered something. Allura talked to me earlier. She said that she needed to talk about something with you and I. Something we need to know.” Lance said suddenly.

Keith got curious at this, “She didn’t say what?” He asked. “No. She said to see her when we have time. I wonder what she wants to tell us.” Lance said. Just then, the alarms started ringing. “Paladins! To the observation deck immediately!” Allura’s voice rang out over the speakers. Lance moved, but Keith grabbed his hand. “Hey.” He said. Lance turned to him, confused and curious.

And then Keith pulled him in and kissed him.

It was so fast that Lance barely had time to register it, because Keith was already pulling back. “ _Never doubt your place on this team again. Okay?”_ He said. Lance gawked at him, speechless, but he slowly nodded, trying to compute what the _quiznack just happened._ “Come on. Let’s go.” Keith then said, walking out of his room. Lance followed, his heart racing.

After taking on a few Galra cruisers, Lance quickly ran to Keith before he could leave, grabbing his wrist, “What the hell was that?” He asked. Keith looked at him, “What was what?” He asked. “Don’t act like you don’t know. After the alarms sounded out, why did you do that?” Lance said. Keith’s eyes widened, and he turned red. “I…I wanted you to make sure you knew what I was talking about.” He said. Lance shook his head, “And that was how you could do it?” He asked. Keith turned even redder, “Look, if you didn’t like it, fine. I get it. I just…wanted you to know.” He said quickly, trying to pull away. Lance kept a hold on him, “Keith.” He said. Keith couldn’t even look at him, trembling ever so slightly.

“You’re scared. Why are you scared?” Lance said softly with realization.

Keith shook his head, “You wouldn’t understand. I’m not like you.” He whispered. “Make me understand. You can tell me anything, I promise.” Lance said. “I didn’t grow up with a big family like you. I was alone. My mother left me, and my father died. I went from foster home to foster home. Not one of those foster homes accepted me. I lashed out, but it was only to protect myself. And then I met Shiro. Just when I thought I had something close to family again, he left.” Keith said quietly. “Protect yourself from what?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head, looking pained. “People leave, Lance. Just when I get close to them, they leave me. They reject me. So I leave them before they can. It…it hurts, Lance. It hurts…” He whispered. “Hey. _We’re_ your family now. We won’t leave you. _I_ won’t leave you.” Lance said fiercely. He then took a deep breath, “How long? How long have you had feelings for me?” He asked. Keith still wouldn’t look at him. “Since the Garrison. You stood out from the rest. I always wanted to rise to your challenges.” He said quietly. Lance gasped, “So you _do_ remember me!” He said. Keith finally looked at him at this, “Well, you remembered the bonding moment.” He said.

“You got your memories back? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know.” Keith admitted. Lance suddenly tugged at his hand, “Keith. You were wrong earlier. I feel the same way. Since the Garrison too. Fate just somehow…made us meet again.” He said. He then shook his head, “I could have sworn I was so obvious…I literally was tripping over my feet for you. And that day we went to Queen Ari’s planet? You looked like a fiery shooting star.” He said.

“Me? You should have seen _yourself._ You looked like an ocean. Which fits you pretty well considering you were the Blue Paladin.” Keith said. Lance smiled at this and laughed, blushing. “Thank you.” He said softly. “There’s something I want to give you.” He then said. Keith raised a brow at this, “What’s that?” He asked curiously. “This.” Lance pulled him in and kissed him. He pulled away after a second, their foreheads resting against each other. “Just so you know how I feel about you.” Lance whispered. Keith smiled at this as he blushed, and he laughed quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOO

“So, why did you call us here, Allura?” Keith asked. Lance fidgeted anxiously beside him, tapping his leg. Keith unconsciously pulled a hair tie from his wrist and gave it to Lance, who smiled at him gratefully before twirling it between his fingers. “You two remember Queen Ari, yes?” Allura said. Keith perked up at the mention of the friendly Queen, “Yes. What about her?” He said. “You also remember how you both got bit by the Red Stringed bug?” Allura asked. Lance and Keith both nodded. “I should have told you two this a long time ago. The bite of the bug did affect you. But not internally. Externally.” Allura said. Keith looked at Lance, who looked back at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, looking back at Allura. “I mean that the bug caused you both to show your romantic feelings for each other.” Allura said. Lance raised a brow at this, “We were showing our feelings?” He asked. “Yes. She also told me that the bug also bit you two because you are soulmates.” Allura said. Lance gasped and whirled around to Keith, “The clairsentience! That makes so much sense!” He exclaimed. Keith’s eyes widened, and he nodded. “You’re right.” He said. “Why didn’t you tell us this earlier?” Lance turned to Allura and asked.

“I thought you two would figure it out for yourselves.” Allura admitted, sounding guilty.

“It would have gone on for years- hey!” Lance began to joke, but Keith gently nudged him, making him cut off. Lance nudged him back, laughing. Allura watched this interaction, and she suddenly smiled. “How long?” She asked. The two looked at her, confused. “What?” Lance asked. “How long have you two been together in secret?” Allura asked. Keith and Lance both turned red, “Ah… almost a week?” Lance said, embarrassed. “Aha! No wonder you two have been acting so odd!” Allura exclaimed. The two had been hanging out more, constantly beside the other. “I sense you two want to keep it secret for now?” She then asked. Lance turned to Keith and smiled, taking his hand.

“Yeah. He’s mine. And I want him to be secretly mine for just a little longer.” He said softly. Keith smiled shyly and blushed as he gently nudged him, “ _Lance_.” He said amusingly, fondly. “I understand. Well, go on, then. We are finished here.” Allura said. “Thanks, Allura.” Lance said, and the two walked away. “Do you think everyone else knows something’s up?” Keith asked suddenly as the two walked down the halls together. “Honestly? Yeah. I think Coran would know the most. He was the one who told us that we were experiencing clairsentience.” Lance said.

“Hm.” Keith hummed beside him.

A few hours later, Allura called the team to the observation deck. “We have received a distress signal from one of the neighbouring minor planets. We won’t need everyone, as this is a planet more suited for two certain Paladins. I have learnt about its heated surface, in which this case, Lance must go. The Red Lion is suited for fire. As for the second Paladin, I believe Pidge is also suited for this planet. Her Lion is small, and resourceful. Get down there, find out what’s going on and help the inhabitants, and then come back.” She said. “Got it, Princess. Pidge, let’s figure out a strategy.” Lance said. “Yep.” Pidge said, and the two went off to get into their suits.

Keith went to Allura, “I want to go with them. To provide back up.” He said. “As leader, you must stay here. We can’t stretch everyone out, and your Lion is not suited for the planet’s atmosphere, should you get close.” Allura said. “You know I can’t do that.” Keith said lowly. His instinct to protect Lance was just too strong. “I know. But _you_ know that Lance is more than capable of doing this.” Allura said with understanding. And she was right. Keith knew Lance’s incredible skills. They trained and sparred together.

Keith nodded before walking away.

He went to find Lance in his Paladin armour, checking his bracers. “Lance.” He said. Lance instantly turned to him, and he perked up. “Hey. Come to wish me good luck?” He said, a confident smile on his face. “You don’t need it. You’re the best pilot I know.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened, and his smile grew wider as he blushed. “Well, that means a lot coming from the former top junior pilot from the Garrison.” He said. Keith softened at this, and he smiled. “You more than proved your worth too.” He said. Lance laughed, “Thank you. That was really sweet of you to say.” He said softly.

He then reached out and took his hand, “I won’t be long, I promise. How about after I get back, you and I go to watch the stars?” He said. Keith perked up at this, and he nodded. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” He said softly. Lance smiled, “All right. I’ll see you soon, Samurai.” He said fondly, letting him go and walking away. But something inside Keith told him to follow, and he grabbed Lance’s hand. “Hey.” He said. Lance turned to him, curious. “Be careful.” Keith said softly. _If something happened to Lance, he wouldn’t be able to bear it._ Lance smiled gently, “I will. We’ll be in contact with the ship, so you’ll hear everything that’s happening.” He said.

He then leaned in and kissed Keith’s cheek before pulling away, walking into Red.

Keith watched him, feeling less anxious than earlier. He slightly waved up to Red before walking away, heading back to the observation deck. On the hologram, he could see surveillance of the Red and Green lions. “All right, Pidge. Let’s go!” Lance’s voice was heard. The hangars opened, and both lions flew out. Keith watched as the minutes passed, in which Lance and Pidge dealt with the fiery planet. He may be worried, but he had absolutely _no doubt_ that Lance and Pidge would be successful. And after almost half an hour, Lance’s voice came back on the comms. “Mission accomplished. Heading back to the Castle.” Keith nodded to himself, proud.

“Opening hangars.” Allura announced. Instantly, Keith made his way to the hangar, seeing the Red lion fly in as the hangar doors shut. Red landed, and Lance’s voice sounded out. “This is Lance hailing the pretty Samurai standing beside the door. Did you miss me, pretty Samurai?” He called teasingly. _He was flirting._ Keith crossed his arms, shaking his head fondly. Red opened his mouth, and Lance walked out, taking off his helmet. He waved, “Hey, pretty Samurai.” He called. Keith instantly went to him and tightly embraced him. Lance made a small noise of surprise. “Whoa! Hey, what’s up?” He asked. “I’m just…glad you’re back.” Keith murmured.

Lance embraced him back, “I made a promise to you. I’d never break it.” He said softly.

Keith smiled slightly. He let him go after a few seconds, just as Pidge walked in. “Oh. Hey, Keith. Are you asking Lance about the mission?” She asked, startling Keith to turn around. “The mission. Right, that’s what I was doing.” He said, almost a bit quickly as Lance came beside him. He snickered, and Keith gently elbowed him. _Keith doesn’t have to ask. He knew the mission was a success._ “Okay. Come on, Lance. If you’re done, let’s go tell Shiro and Allura how our mission went.” Pidge said before walking away. “Right behind you, Pidgeon.” Lance called, and followed. Keith instantly walked behind him, and Lance turned, “Asking me about the mission, huh?” He asked teasingly, his voice low so Pidge couldn’t hear.

Keith reached out to push him, but Lance grabbed his hands and laughed, making Keith turn red with embarrassment. They went to the observation deck, and went over the details of their mission to Allura and Shiro, which involved a village nearly being engulfed in flames from a natural earthquake. They got everyone out quickly and safely. “Well done, the both of you.” Shiro praised, and Keith saw how Lance stood taller at this. “Thanks, Shiro. It was a close call, but we did it.” Lance said. “Oh come on, Lance, you’re skipping over something important!” Pidge spoke up.

“Lance unlocked a new weapon on the Red Lion!” She then said.

Keith perked up at this, and the pride inside him only grew. “A new weapon? How?” He spoke up, facing Lance. “I actually completely forgot about that. It’s kinda like a flamethrower. I think the fire ray sort of upgraded. It’s got a pretty far range. I used it to direct the flow of the lava for as long as I could.” Lance said. “Great job, Lance. If you could sometime teach the others how to get weapons like that, that would be great for Voltron.” Allura said. Lance smiled, “Sure! They could learn from the Sharpshooter.” He said confidently. Keith shook his head amusingly at this. “All right. Go on, then.” Allura said. Lance and Pidge walked away, and Keith followed.

When Lance waved to Pidge and headed off on his own, Keith ran to catch up to him. “Hey.” He said. Lance turned, and he brightened, “Hey! I was just going to change.” He said. “Before you go, I just wanted to say that I’m really proud of you for unlocking a new weapon for Red. You continue to amaze me.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened, and he smiled, “Aw…thank you.” He said, turning red. Keith smiled, “I’ll meet you at the observation deck when you’re done.” He said. Lance nodded, “Okay. I won’t be long.” He said, and waved at him before walking away. Keith watched him, feeling all warm inside.

The two met up at the deck almost a minute later when it became “night”, watching the stars move by the big window.

Lance gasped suddenly, “Keith, look! There’s a bright light!” He said, pointing. Keith watched with interest, wondering what was happening. The light faded after a few minutes, leaving a familiar object in its place. “Oh…that’s a star. A star was just born. Can you believe we caught that? It takes about a million years for a star to form.” Lance whispered in awe. Keith nodded, “It’s pretty cool. Pidge will probably hate that she missed that.” He murmured in agreement. “I guess it was fate that made us see it right now, and no one else.” Lance said. Keith looked at him, and Lance turned to him and smiled.

With all the stars of the outside shining in his blue eyes. And right there, Keith fell in love with him even more. “Yeah.” He said softly. And the two sat there for a long while as they watched the stars. Keith noticed that Lance shivered and shifted closer to him, to the point where they were pressing against each other. And maybe Keith still wasn’t used to all the physical contact, but it was _Lance_. And it was nice. Really nice. Keith was a gentleman and gave him his red jacket, which Lance shyly accepted.

“Thank you.” He said softly, hanging it around his shoulders.

Keith quietly laughed at how it was a bit small for him. Lance rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up.” He said playfully, gently pushing him. The little date ended almost two hours later, and now the two were walking down the halls to their rooms. When Keith opened the door to his room, he turned to Lance, who he noticed yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Keith then took his hand, “Come inside.” He said softly, pulling him inside his room. Lance shook his head, clearly tired. “Bad idea, Red.” He mumbled. “Shh. You’re tired. I won’t let you walk all the way to your room. Come on.” Keith said gently as he made Lance get on his bed. Lance held onto him and pulled him in, which startled Keith. “Stay.” Lance mumbled. And then he fell asleep curled up beside him. Keith let out a sharp breath, and his face twisted in pain. _If only he could…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was so...painful...

_Lance remembered the night after his and Keith’s date. He had fallen asleep on Keith’s bed. When he woke up hours later, he had found Keith curled up against him, in a deep sleep. Lance had smiled at this. Either Keith didn’t know he got closer to Lance, or he wanted to. He reached out to gently brush his fingers through Keith’s raven locks, affection welling up inside him. Keith seemed to like the motion, pressing even closer to Lance. After a minute or so, though, he began to wake up, but Lance didn’t pull away. Keith rubbed his eyes, and slightly lifted his head. “Either this is a dream, or I’m in a horrible nightmare.” He mumbled._

_Lance laughed softly, “It’s not a dream or a nightmare, I promise.” He said gently, running his fingers through his hair again. Keith looked up at him for a few seconds, “You’re unusually quiet. What’s wrong?” He said softly. Lance shook his head, “Nothing. I just never thought I could have this. That I could have you.” He said. “You have me. I’m your’s.” Keith said softly. Lance smiled at this, “You’re my soulmate.” He said. Keith smiled slightly, “And you’re mine.” He said softly. _

Lance has only had Keith for 2 days, basically.

2 days, and the world already wanted to take him away. No longer than a few hours after that soft morning where he saw Keith at his happiest, Kolivan called the Castle, going on about a mission involving Quintessence, and possibly Prince Lotor. So of course, Keith agreed. And Lance is afraid. “You’re leaving?” He asked. “Yes. Kolivan needs me for this mission. If we could find out more about Prince Lotor and why he has such big amounts of Quintessence, it would be better for us.” He said. He then turned to the rest of the team, “Shiro, I want you to take my place as leader.” He said. Shiro nodded, though he was confused.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Keith then said. Hunk started bawling, “Oh, I can’t take this!” He cried. The team then ran forward to hug Keith, and Lance followed, his heart racing. After they let go, Keith gave them all a small smile before walking away, the doors closing behind him. Something rugged at Lance, and he instantly ran to catch up to Keith. He found him in the halls, “Keith!” He shouted. Keith startled, and turned. “Lance?” He asked in surprise. Lance came to a stop, catching his breath. “What are you doing here?” Keith asked. “What do _you_ think?” Lance asked.

“Lance, you should go back to the team.” Keith said.

“Not without saying goodbye.” Lance said. Keith’s eyes widened at this, “We already…” he began, but Lance cut in. “Something made me follow you for a reason. I won’t stop doing that now.” He said. He then let out a deep breath, “I know you’re not just doing this for the mission. You’re doing it to find your mom. And I’m proud of you for taking the chance to do so. I know you’ll find her at some point.” He said more softly. “Thank you.” Keith said softly. Lance stepped forward and took his hand, “Will you be gone long?” He asked. “Yes.” Keith said. Lance’s heart broke at this, “Who am I supposed to watch the stars with now?” He asked softly.

“How can I go for so long without seeing you? Without talking to you?” He then asked. “We can still talk.” Keith said. “It wouldn’t be the same. They won’t allow you to do it all the time.” Lance whispered. “Lance, please. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.” Keith pleaded softly. “Promise me you’ll stay safe?” Lance then asked. Keith shook his head, “I can’t do that, Sharpshooter.” He said. Tears began to well up in Lance’s eyes, “Had to try.” He said quietly. “I can promise one thing. That I _will_ come back, soon.” Keith said gently. “You better. You have something that belongs to me.” Lance whispered.

“What’s that?” Keith asked.

Lance tugged on his hand, “ _You,_ obviously. _You’re everything to me_.” His voice cracked as he let out a shaky laugh, the tears spilling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting Keith to feel guilty. “Don’t do that. Don’t, please.” Keith begged. “I love you.” Lance said suddenly. Keith froze at this, his eyes widening. _And Lance knows how Keith feels about those words, hasn’t heard them in years~_

Keith suddenly came closer to him, pulling him down and gently kissing him. “I love you too.” He whispered after pulling away, their foreheads resting against one another. “I’ll come back to you soon, I promise.” He whispered before letting go and walking away. _And Lance’s heart, true to who it belonged to, wanted to desperately follow._ He watched Keith go in the Marmoran ship, and that is the last he sees of his soulmate for two weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEITH IS SO SOFT IM CRYING

Lance doesn’t get to see or hear from Keith in 2 weeks, and he’s on the verge of going crazy. His heart hurt, _and he always missed him, why did this have to be so hard~_ It’s not until he’s about to sleep from another long day of fighting Galra ships that Keith calls. Lance leapt from his bed, answering the communicator. _And there is Keith, beautiful Keith, and Lance can’t breath~_ Lance smiles widely, heart racing with happiness. “Keith. Hi.” He breathed. Keith smiled softly, “Hi.” He said back. “I’ve missed you. Where have you been?” Lance said. “Sorry. I’ve been settling in, working on the mission with Kolivan.” Keith said. “Have you found anything?” Lance asked.

“Not yet. We still have a while before we crack down on Lotor. But we’ll get him and figure out what he’s up to.” Keith said. He then frowned, “You look tired.” He said. Lance sighed, “It was a pretty long day today. Lots of fighting. Shiro’s getting back into the game.” He said. “Were you just about to sleep? I didn’t realize.” Keith said, and Lance waved his hands frantically. “No, no, it’s okay! I don’t mind! I-I’ve been dying to see you.” He said. Keith softened at this, a small smile on his face. “I’ve been wanting to see you too.” He said softly. Lance smiled, warmth filling up inside him and spilling over. “So, do you like it over there?” He suddenly asked. “It’s…weird. I’m the shortest Blade there. They all tower over me.” Keith said. Lance laughed, “I can just imagine it!” He said. Keith rolled his eyes amusingly. “Keep making fun of me, and I won’t tell you anything else.” He warned, a slightly playful tone in his voice. “No, no, I’ll stop, I promise!” Lance gasped. Keith chuckled, shaking his head. “I will admit that I still have the habit of turning to tell or show you something, or thinking about something you would do.” He suddenly said more quietly.

_And Lance knows exactly what he means._

“Honestly? So do I.” Lance admitted. He then sighed, “The team misses you. _I_ miss you. A lot.” He said softly. “I miss you too.” Keith said as softly. _Lance’s heart is begging to say “come home”, “come home”~_ “I think…I think we’ll be at your next coalition meeting.” Keith then suddenly said. Lance perked up at this, hope rising inside him. “Really?” He asked. “Yes. On Planet Æ-X, right?” Keith said. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s in 3 days.” Lance said. _His heart is racing at the thought of seeing Keith after 2 weeks, longing for the other half of him._

“Kolivan said that the Blade will be patrolling to keep the peace and watch out for any Galra ships. He and I, with the more experienced Blades, will be with you guys just in case.” Keith said. Lance nodded, “Got’cha.” He said. He then leaned in, “Do you think they’ll notice if a Paladin and a Blade member is missing?” He asked. Keith crossed his arms, smiling amusingly. “ _Lance.”_ He said. “Oh, _fine_. You always spoil my fun.” Lance said. Keith let out a short laugh. “I should let you sleep. I wouldn’t want you to miss training.” He suddenly said. Lance’s warmth was replaced by sadness. “Do you have to go?” He asked softly. Keith looked at him at this, and he softened.

“Hey. We’ll see each other in 3 days, okay? 3 days. Don’t forget that.” He said gently.

Lance nodded, “Okay. Okay.” He said. “Goodnight, Lance.” Keith said. “Goodnight, Keith.” Lance said, and the communications ended. _3 days. Lance can survive 3 days._ And when those 3 days pass, Lance is literally vibrating with anxiety as the Castle lands on Planet Æ-X’s grounds. It was a rather sandy-looking planet, with odd alien life. The Æ-Xians were…interesting. They had sandy fur, long faces, and two sets of large wings. Lance saw the Blade’s ship land, and his heart leapt into his throat. The leader of Æ-X led them into an elegant palace, and Lance saw Kolivan’s familiar figure follow behind Shiro, with around 10 other Blades following. Lance looked over the Blades, and found an unnaturally small Blade, just beside Kolivan.

_And he knows exactly who that is._ After the Coalition meeting is finished, the leader allows them to explore the planet, and Lance decides to wander off, in hopes of making the small Blade member follow him. He weaves through the aliens, looking behind him occasionally, until he sees the Blade member just a few steps behind. Lance intentionally begins to fool around, making the Blade member have to look for him. When he’s sure he’s lost the Blade’s sight, Lance reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness of where he was hiding. He found the button that Kolivan once showed the Paladins to make the mask disappear, and the mask fell as well as the hood, revealing Keith’s unamused face and black raven hair. “You did that on purpose.” He said. Lance smiled widely, his heart fluttering with the familiar feeling of love. “Hi.” He said softly.

Keith instantly softened, “Hi.” He said as softly, a small smile growing on his face.

“I’m so happy to see you. I’ve _missed_ you.” Lance said, reaching out to brush Keith’s cheek. Keith’s smile grew as he took Lance’s hand, “I’ve missed you too.” He said, their hands intertwining. “You know…I knew it was you the moment I saw you.” Lance said, and Keith scowled, gently pushing him away as Lance bursted into laughter. The two then head out to explore the locals, quietly talking to each other, brushing arms. And if any of the locals saw them holding hands, no one said a thing. It was around a few minutes later when Keith’s wrist beeped.

“Back to the ship, Keith. We must continue.” Kolivan’s voice came out of his communicator. Lance’s comms blinked, and Shiro’s voice called him, telling him to head back. Lance turned to Keith, “I guess you gotta go, huh?” He asked. Keith nodded. “I do.” He said. _Lance’s heart hurt._ “Okay.” He said softly. He then leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, “Take this. It’s for you.” He whispered, giving him a bracelet with a blue cord, lined with tiny gems. Keith fondly smiled at him, “Thank you. I promise to give you something in return the next time I see you. We’ll talk soon.” He said softly. Lance nodded, and the two said goodbye before letting go and walking away from each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Blood warning here, and there’s a lot of it. You know how this goes: 
> 
> STARTS: When Lance feels something in his nose   
> ENDS: AFTER LANCE BLACKS OUT
> 
> AS ALWAYS, I WILL PUT THIS ~ TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT BEGINS AND WHEN IT ENDS!   
> THANK YOU!

It happens 2 days after the Coalition meeting on Planet Æ-X. Voltron is about to form in the midst of another battle when a familiar, _horrible, icy feeling overwhelms Lance, leaving him breathless out of fright._ He feels something else, and touches his nose.   
  


~

When he pulls away, his fingertips are _red. “Keith.”_ Lance whispered shakily. _Keith is in danger._ “Lance? Why have you stopped? We need you to form Voltron!” Shiro shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears. More blood dropped onto Lance’s hand, and he whimpered in pure terror, trembling violently. He could barely hear Red in his mind, rumbling with panic and worry. Hearing his frightened voice on the comms, Allura knew what was happening. “It’s Keith. He’s in danger.” She said.

“Lance? _Lance. Listen to me.”_ She then said. “Not again, not again, _not again, please not again~”_ Lance sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down, and Allura sympathized for him. “Hey. _Lance. Lance, he’s all right.”_ She said. “ _My nose won’t stop bleeding, it won’t stop bleeding, something is wrong, something is so wrong~” _Lance’s voice went high-pitched, and Allura shook her head. “We can’t form Voltron like this. We need to help Lance. Hunk, Pidge, shield Lance. Shiro, you and I will take on the Galra cruisers. Coran, please help us.” She said, taking control. _She needed to help her friend._ The team and Coran obeyed. Lance, on the other hand, was trying to staunch his nosebleed, tears spilling down his cheeks. He let out a low whine of desperation, “ _Keith.”_ He whimpered again. When Shiro and Allura were done, they guided Red back to the Castle, helping Lance out. His nose stopped bleeding some moments before they came to him, and he was now dizzy from the blood loss. “What…” He mumbled before blacking out.

~

When he woke up hours later, he noticed that the team was staring at him.

“What happened?” He groaned, sitting up. “Easy, Lance. Your nose was bleeding badly. You froze up when we were trying to form Voltron.” Shiro said gently. _As if he hadn’t been acting weird all day today._ Lance froze, instantly remembering. “ _Keith._ I-I have to see him, I have to know if he’s okay~” he began, moving, but Coran stopped him. “Whoa! No can do, young lad. You need to rest. Risking your health is not good for you. You need a few hours before you can move.” He said. “But I-!” Lance began to protest, and Coran cut him off. “You must rest.” He said. Lance looked at Shiro and Allura, who both nodded at him to obey.

And it wasn’t easy. After getting food and water inside him, Lance is finally cleared to go to bed. But before he can go, he’s stopped by a worried Hunk and Pidge. “Hey buddy. Are you okay?” Hunk asked. “I’m fine.” Lance said. “You know you can tell us anything, right? We’re you’re friends.” Pidge said. Lance looked at them both, and nodded. “Keith and I have been together for 2 weeks, many a few days longer. He and I are soulmates.” He said softly. “Aw Lance, that’s great! We knew something was going on between you two. Why didn’t you say anything?” Hunk said.

“We both wanted to keep it between us for a bit.” Lance said.

“Understandable. No wonder you two have been having nosebleeds whenever the other is in danger. But you two being together is cute. I thought the pining would never end.” Pidge said. Lance faintly smiled, “Thanks, guys. I just-I need to go talk to Keith now. I need to see if he’s okay. I’ll- see you guys later.” He said. “Okay, go. See you, Lance.” Hunk said. Lance went past them, heading to his room. In his room, he found his communicator, and turned it on, calling Keith. _Please, please…_ After a few, anxiety-rising moments, Keith finally answered. He was icing his shoulder, making Lance’s gut clench.

“What happened to you?” Lance instantly demanded. “I’m sorry. We were infiltrating a Galra base. I was supposed to get information and destroy the place with mines. It was a close call, but I made it. I just dislocated my shoulder.” Keith said. “Do you even know how _terrified I was when my nose started bleeding? It wouldn’t stop. I thought something happened to you.”_ Lance said softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Keith said apologetically. “Are you okay?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, softening. “I’m okay, Sharpshooter, I promise. Just a dislocated shoulder. Thace set it back for me.” He said gently. Lance let out a breath, calming down. “You scared me.” He said softly. “I’m sorry.” Keith said again. “I’m going to kill you when I see you again.” Lance said. Keith nodded, “I don’t blame you.” He said. Lance let out a shaky laugh, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He said.

Keith gave him a small smile in return.

“When will we see you guys again?” Lance then asked. “I’m not sure. I think Kolivan said we would be following Voltron tomorrow, but more to get essential equipments and spare parts, not for guarding. He said that Treyiv has a swap market.” Keith said. Lance frowned at this, “I remember Coran saying not to trust those kinds of places…the aliens are always shifty. Are you sure about going there?” He said. “It’s one of our stops. Kolivan said we could find valuable parts or items. After that, we stay straight on our mission. He said to be ready. We’re getting close to Lotor.” Keith said.

Lance straightened, “What do you think Lotor is using Quintessence for?” He asked. “I’m not sure. But it can’t be good. Kolivan needs to get in touch with the undercover Marmorans under Lotor’s guard. Maybe they can give us some information.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes suddenly landed on the blue bracelet Keith was wearing, covered by his suit. The bracelet Lance gave him. “You’re wearing the bracelet I got you two days ago.” He said suddenly. “Hmm?” Keith looked at his wrist, and he smiled. “Oh. Yes. It’s my good luck charm. Like a part of you is with me.” He said softly, playing with the bracelet.

Lance’s cheeks warmed at this, and he smiled, affection overwhelming him.

“You’re such a softie.” He said. “I’m still keeping my promise to get you something in return, so expect a gift tomorrow.” Keith said seriously. Lance bursted into laughter at this. “What? What’s so funny?” Keith asked, not faltering. “Nothing, nothing. Just…I love you. A lot.” Lance said. Keith softened, his cheeks darkening as he smiled softly. “I love you too.” He said quietly. “Please promise me you won’t scare me to death again. I can’t be having grey hair right now, you know. I’ll become like Shiro.” Lance said. He then frowned, “Speaking of Shiro…” He trailed off, unsure of how to explain Shiro’s odd behaviour. “What about him?” Keith became concerned.

“Ever since he became leader…he’s been acting really weird. I don’t know if it’s just me, or if the others have noticed it too, but…I’m getting a real weird vibe, Keith. Don’t forget, he was gone for a long while. Who knows what happened to him in that time.” Lance said. “You’re right. But I think he’s still settling into being leader again, Lance. He probably feels out of place. Give him some time, he’ll be back on his feet soon.” Keith said. “But it’s been 2 weeks. Something doesn’t feel right.” Lance said. Keith frowned at this, concerned.

“…Okay. If you say something is wrong…then something is wrong. I trust your instincts. They’ve never been wrong before. Maybe he’s stressed. I don’t want it to have to come to this, but… if things get worse, will you…will you watch him? Try to find out what’s bothering him? See if anyone else feels the same way you do.” He said slowly.

Lance knew it was hard for Keith to say all that, but he appreciated that Keith believed him. “I’ll try. We’ll figure out what’s wrong.” Lance said. Keith nodded, “Okay. Thank you.” He said. Lance gave him a small smile, “I’ll try to catch you tomorrow.” He said. “See you tomorrow.” Keith said back before the call ended. _For Keith’s sake, and for his friends’_ _, Lance is hoping that he is wrong about Shiro._ The next day, at Treyiv, Lance noticed that Kolivan and his Blades were not on the moon yet. _Odd. They were usually early at certain places._

Lance thought he noticed a familiar black flash when he was approached by one of the female aliens. “Hello. You are the Blue Paladin, yes?” She said, her voice a low purr. “That’s Red Paladin now, actually.” Lance said. The alien was tall, and pink-skinned, like the rest of the aliens. She had big icy eyes. “But you wear blue accents.” The female said. “True. We’ll have to fix that.” Lance said in realization. Just then, a Blade member came beside Lance, catching his attention. The alien dipped her head, “Thank you for allowing us to join your fight.” She said before walking away.

Lance turned to the Blade member, “Huh. You’re awfully short for a Blade member.” He said, and grinned.

_He’ll always know who it is._ Keith crossed his arms, silent. And just like that, Lance knows he’s in some kind of trouble. “Ah.” He said. Next thing he knows, he’s in a more secluded place with Keith. When Keith turned to him, Lance leaned forward and pressed the button on the side of Keith’s neck, making his mask disappear before grabbing the sides of his hood and pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away after a second, “Hey, pretty Samurai. Thanks for saving me back there.” He said softly, smiling. “I’m so glad to see you again.” His voice lowered to a soft whisper, reaching out to brush Keith’s cheek. Keith softened, a small smile finally appearing on his face. “I’m glad to see you too.” He said as softly.

“I thought you said you would be in the swap market. That’s nowhere near here.” Lance said curiously. “Ah. I kinda snuck away to see you.” Keith said. Lance gasped, “Keith, you _rebel!”_ He said. “I only have 2 minutes before Kolivan notices, so I can’t stay long. The swap market is a maze.” Keith said. “Oh man. Oh man, you are such a bad influence.” Lance said, and Keith lightly chuckled, gently nudging him. “Stop. How is everyone?” He said. “Oh, fine. Hunk kinda cries whenever he hears your name.” Lance said. “Hunk always cries.” Keith said, and it makes Lance laugh. “You’re his friend, he misses you.” He said. “And Allura?” Keith asked. “Doing pretty well so far. She’s unlocked a new weapon for Blue. Pidge is, well, Pidge. Coran is still a handsome man, and Shiro is…well, despite his odd behaviour, Shiro’s still kicking his new hairstyle.” Lance said.

Keith nodded, “Okay. And what about you?” He asked.

Lance smiled at this, “Me? I’m just…here. Talking to the love of my life.” He said more softly. Keith smiled back, reaching up to brush a stray strand of his hair away, “That’s not what I meant.” He said fondly, his voice a low and warm rumble. Lance laughed a little, “I mean, I’m keeping up with my sword training. The Gladiator has nothing on you, though. I’m still helping to free and make more planets join our battle.” He said. He then tugged on his hand, “What about you? How’s your arm?” He asked. “It’s fine now.” Keith said. “Have you made any friends?” Lance asked. “I guess. Thace is probably as close to a friend I can call. Antok and Regris are more…mentors.” Keith said.

“Ah. You’re getting there, slowly.” Lance said. Keith nodded. His wrist then beeped, and his eyes widened, “I have to go. Kolivan’s looking for me. I know you still have time, but don’t leave when you’re done.” He said as he pulled away. “What? Why?” Lance said, about to follow. “Just don’t leave.” Keith said before taking off. Lance watched him, confused and curious. When Shiro later called for the team to head back to the Castle, Lance noticed the Blades heading the other way. A tug on his hand caught his attention, and he looked to see a familiar Blade. “Keith?” He asked quietly. Keith put something in his hand before quickly following the Blades. Lance slightly waved after him before looking down at his hand.

It was a keychain, with a small ball of Earth hanging from it.

Lance let out a breathless laugh, wondering how Keith got something like this. He held the keychain close to his chest, smiling to himself. “Lance, come on! Shiro’s waiting!” Hunk called, catching his attention. “Coming!” Lance said, and went to follow his teammates.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

Keith stands by Kolivan silently as he talks to Shiro and the others, going over their status on their search for Lotor. Keith glances at the team, seeing Pidge with her computer in her lap, typing away. Hunk is beside her, anxious. Allura and Coran stand together, with Shiro, listening with serious looks on their faces. And Lance, bless his heart, is listening as he walks back and forth. _He never was one to stand still for too long._ “We’re very close. When we get him, we will find out what he’s using all the Quintessence for, and why.” Keith spoke up. He noticed that Lance instantly stopped pacing, and looked at him anxiously. “I will get into contact with my Blades in Lotor’s charge, and get any information we can. If anything is of interest, I will let you know, Princess Allura.” Kolivan said.

“Thank you, Kolivan. Good luck. We will be in contact soon.” Princess Allura said. Kolivan nodded, and the communications ended. Keith walked away to get his blade, but was stopped by Thace, who pulled him aside. “It’s a very dangerous mission. Are you sure you’re up for it?” He asked. Keith frowned, “I’ve been on missions with you and Kolivan since I joined the Blade. I’m sure.” He said. Thace’s yellow eyes squinted at him, “You have someone to go back to.” He said quietly. Keith froze at this. “Don’t think I don’t know. Galrans have strong noses. I can smell his scent on you. The Red Paladin.” Thace said.

Feeling protective, Keith growled lowly at him, Galra instincts kicking in.

Thace held up a hand, “Relax, Keith. I am trying to help you. I will help you keep your secret. But you must cover his scent. If Kolivan finds out about him, and Voltron somehow gets attacked at some point, making you lose focus, he will say that your feelings are jeopardizing the mission.” He said, dropping his voice. “I won’t do that.” Keith gritted out. “For your sake, I hope you don’t.” Thace said before walking away. Keith watched him, letting out a long breath.

Just a few hours later, Kolivan tells Keith to get ready, as they are approaching Lotor’s base. It was one of his major ones, deemed very important. The small Blade ship disguised itself, and Keith pulled on his mask. The Blades got into the base, and made their through the Galra sentries, Keith following. Keith and Thace were charged with retrieving the information from the main control station, so that was where they headed. “We only have 5 minutes before the alarms sound and reinforcements come in. Let’s make this quick.” Thace said lowly. Keith nodded. They got into the main control panel, and Keith stood guard to watch the hallways while Thace took over the panel, looking for information.

“It appears that Lotor is harvesting massive sources of Quintessence, as we know. He seems to be experimenting on these sources.” Thace said.

The hidden Blades under Lotor’s guard were explaining this to other members as well. Keith turned to Thace at this, slightly disturbed by the thought. “Experimenting? Why? Is he trying to create something?” He asked. “I am not sure. A weapon created with that much Quintessence would be extremely powerful. We would have no chance against the Galra.” Thace said. Suddenly, a beeping sounded. Thace froze, wide-eyed. “What is it?” Keith asked in alarm. “The panel…it’s about to self-destruct! The base will go with it! It was a trap!” Thace growled. “We have to get out of here!” Keith said. “We still need the information!” Thace said. “It’s not worth your life! We need to leave!” Keith shouted as the floor began to rumble.

“Go, Keith!” Thace shouted back. “Not without you! You’ll die!” Keith said desperately. Thace came forward and grabbed his arm, “Good luck, Keith.” He said before throwing him out of the control. Keith gasped when he hit the floor, his breath leaving him. He fought to get back on his feet, seeing the doors close. “Thace!” He shouted, scrambling to run to the doors. But they were now firmly shut. And that was when he felt a familiar, _horrible chill wash over him, nearly paralyzing him._ He felt something wet, and shakily reached up, touching his nose. His fingertips were red when he pulled away. “ _Lance.”_ He whispered in horror. “2 minutes.” Kolivan’s voice came on the comms, but it fell on deaf ears. _Lance was in danger._ Keith began to tremble, his breaths shaking. _An instinct is screaming at him to run, to run because the base was going to self- destruct~_ Keith growled, and tore away from the door, pained. He made it out just in time when the base exploded, and he stumbled from the force, landing on his knees.

His mask disappeared, and he gasped wildly.

He tried to wipe away the blood dripping down his nose, panic taking over him. “What happened?” Kolivan asked, coming to him. “It-it was a trap. Something triggered the self-destruction. Thace…sacrificed himself…” Keith whispered. “And the information from the main panel?” Kolivan asked. Keith shook his head, “All of it is gone. All we found out is that Lotor is experimenting on Quintessence.” He said. “Thace died a like true Blade of Marmora .” Kolivan remarked after a second. Keith got angry at this, “By sacrificing himself for the mission?” He growled. “That is our way. We give our life to the mission.” Kolivan said. “A hundred Blades _just died for your stupid motto! Will you not mourn them?!”_ Keith shouted, standing. 

Kolivan frowned at him, cold and impassive. “Beware of your emotions, Keith. They cloud your judgement. We do not grieve our fallen members until the war is over.” He said. Keith growled at him before walking away. He’s exhausted when they make it back to the Blade base, instantly heading to his room. He grabbed his comms, desperate to talk to Lance, still in a panic. Lance answered almost instantly, and he was shown taking off his Paladin armour. “Hey! I thought you would be calling a lot later. You had a big info-retrieving mission today, didn’t you? The team just came back from a pretty tense fight with some Galra cruises. Red got knocked around pretty badly, I’ll have to go see him in a bit.” He chirped.

“What happened? My nose bled.” Keith asked instantly.

Lance stopped taking off his armour, and his face twisted with guilt. “Oh. Oh, I’m so sorry. Red and I got caught in a massive magnet beam, and we nearly got captured. Did…did it happen during your mission? I’m so sorry if it did.” He said. “Are you hurt?” Keith asked. “No, no, I’m fine, I swear.” Lance said. He then looked very worried, “Hey…I can see you shaking. Are you okay? What happened?” He said more softly. Keith only just realized that he was indeed shaking. He shook his head, dropping it. “Lotor’s base…it was a trap. He must have set the self-destruct in case anyone tried to find information.” He said softly.

“We lost so many Blades today…and…and Thace…he sacrificed himself for me. He died, and it’s-it’s my fault, it’s~” Keith cut off when his voice broke. “Oh…oh, Keith, I’m so sorry. I know Thace was a mentor and a friend to you. But his death is not your fault.” Lance said softly in sympathy. Keith shook his head again, letting out a shaky breath. Tears spilled down his cheeks, “It is. If I just~” He began, but Lance cut him off. “Thace saved you, Keith. You…you would have died too if… I understand how you feel. We’ve had to deal with allies sacrificing themselves for us, to give us an advantage in the war. And we don’t _ever_ forget them. You know that.” He said. Keith nodded, because it was true.

“So don’t forget the Blades who died. Keep them in your thoughts. Soon, with the downfall of Zarkon, those who died for us and for their freedom will be avenged.” Lance said gently.

Keith nodded again, wiping away his tears. “You’re right. Thank you.” He said softly. Lance smiled fondly at him, “No problem, Samurai.” He said. “Is there any news on Shiro?” Keith then asked. “No. Nothing new. I’ve been trying to ask him if he’s okay, and he says he is, but I want to if something really is _wrong_ before asking anyone else what they‘ve notice.” Lance said. Keith looked at him, and his face pinched, “I’m glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” He suddenly said very softly, feeling vulnerable. _He let himself embrace it._ Lance softened, “I’m sorry. I know how it feels…to sense that you’re in danger, and not being able to see you or hear you…it’s the worst. I just wanted to know if you were okay. You’re a part of me.” He said softly.

Keith’s breath hitched at this, his hand unconsciously reaching for his blue bracelet. He suddenly, _desperately wanted to go home. He had someone he belonged to. Someone who belonged to him, who he would give his life to protect and keep safe._ “And you are a part of me.” Keith suddenly whispered back, almost fiercely. Lance gave him a smile, his hand going to his chest, “I want to hug you so badly right now. You’ll be joining the next Coalition meeting in two days, right?” He said. Keith shook his head, “No.” He said quietly.

_And he instantly regretted saying it, because the heartbroken look that then came onto his soulmate’s face was not one he would forget soon._

“ _What?_ What do you mean? The Blades are always there!” Lance said anxiously. Keith shook his head, “We’ll be analyzing what information we gathered on Lotor before we make straight for him.” He said. Lance looked devastated, and Keith _hated it with all his being._ “But…I want to see you. You’ve been gone for almost a month. I-I want you to come home, I miss you.” Lance’s voice broke, and Keith hung his head, fiercely wishing the same. “The day I left…if you had asked me to stay…I would have. I would have dropped the mission right there.” He suddenly said quietly, his voice shaking.

“I couldn’t ask you that. I couldn’t, I- You had your reasons, I was not going to hold you back~ Don’t say you would have stayed~” Lance began, but Keith shook his head. “When you came to me that day…anxious about your place as Paladin, I couldn’t let you step down. I couldn’t.” He whispered. Lance let out a broken noise, “ _You left because of me?”_ He asked, his voice going high-pitched. “ _I couldn’t let you. You’re Voltron’s heart, I couldn’t. You keep the group together. You know your worth.”_ Keith said fiercely. “I _had_ to protect you. _I love you. You’re a part of me.”_ He then whispered.

“I can’t believe I love such a stupid, reckless, selfless Paladin.” Lance whispered with tears in his eyes.

Keith let out a soft, shaky chuckle, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He said softly, affectionately. “You promised you would come back to me. You still have something that belongs to me.” Lance suddenly said quietly. Keith smiled a bit at this, “I won’t break my promise to you. Just as I have something of yours, _you_ have something of mine that I want to come back to.” He said softly.

“What’s that?” Lance asked, confused. “ _You, obviously. You’re everything to me.”_ Keith said, repeating what Lance said to him before he left. Lance finally smiled at this, red dusting his cheeks. _And Keith’s heart ached with such longing and affection for him._ “I love you.” Lance said softly. “I love you too.” Keith said as softly. “I have to go. I have to tell Kolivan what I know, and we have to figure out what to do next. But I promise, we will see each other at another Coalition meeting, soon.” Keith then said. He then let out a breath, “Thank you. For what you said. It helped me feel better.” He said quietly. Lance smiled, “I’m glad. See you soon, Keith.” He said. “See you.” Keith said, and the comms ended. Keith then looked at his bracelet, and slightly smiled at it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get into action!

Lance walked toward Shiro, who seemed to be distracted. “Shiro?” He called. Shiro startled, turning to him. He quickly calmed down, “Oh. Hey, Lance. Sorry, I was just in my head.” He said. “Are you…okay? You’ve been a little distant.” Lance asked hesitantly. The only reason why he is now confronting Shiro is because earlier, during a battle against Galra cruisers, Shiro had yelled at him. And Shiro never yelled at him before. “I’m fine. My head just hurts.” Shiro said. He then sighed, “I’m sorry about earlier. You were just trying to help, and… I snapped.” He said. Lance nodded, “It’s okay. We’re all a little on edge. And you’re our leader. You have to make difficult choices all the time.” He said.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah. You’re right.” He said. “Just don’t keep stressing yourself out. It’s not really good for you.” Lance said. “Got it. Thanks, Lance.” Shiro said before walking away. Lance watched him, still wary. Around a week passes after the confrontation, and there is another Coalition meeting. Lance is surprised and happy to see the Blade of Marmora there, patrolling. _Keith never said anything about coming…_ He made his way to the Blades after the meeting was finished. “Is Keith Kogane with you guys?” He asked one of them, hopeful to see his soulmate after 2 weeks. “He is on a mission with Kolivan, collecting more information on Lotor’s Quintessence supply.” The Blade answered. Lance’s hope crashed, and he let out a sharp breath.

“Oh. I see. Thanks.” He said quietly before walking away.

He’s distant the rest of the day, especially after heading back to the Castle. He found himself going to Red, the only other piece of Keith he had. He sat in the pilot chair, fighting off tears. “I miss him so much.” He whispered. Red rumbled in response. “It hurts to be so far away from him. Not being able to see him as much. Not even being able to talk to him more frequently….and whenever I do see him, I never have enough time.” He whispered. “I just…want to hold him…or at least his hand. I want to see those pretty eyes of his…I…” He trailed off, and let out a choked noise. “I want him to _come home.”_ He whispered tearfully.

Red purred, providing as much comfort as he could. Lance held the keychain that Keith gave to him close, clutching it tightly as he quietly cried. “I just want him to come home…” he whispered again. The week passes, and Lance slightly distances himself from Voltron, feeling miserable. The team notices. They just don’t know to help. Not even Hunk and Pidge, the people closest to Lance besides Keith, can comfort him. The next time a Coalition meeting comes up, he is not feeling up for exploring the planet, only wanting to go back to Red and curl up in his chair. So that’s exactly what he does. On his way to his Lion, though, a hand grabbed his arm.

Instinct kicking in, he instantly grabbed his bayard, his broadsword forming as he turned and swung it at whoever was grabbing him.

“Whoa, hey!” A familiar voiced shouted. Lance froze as he realized he was staring at a Blade of Marmora. They dropped their mask, revealing Keith. It’s Keith, it’s Keith, _it’s Keith~_ “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you~” Keith began, and Lance let out a cry of happiness, leaping forward and tightly hugging Keith as his sword disappeared. “Whoa!” Keith gasped, trying to keep them both from falling over from Lance’s force. He then made a noise, “Hey…you’re shaking. Are you okay?” He said, his voice going soft and low. “ _You’re here.”_ Lance cried, _because it was so freaking obvious to why he was breaking down._ “Yeah.” Keith said. “ _You didn’t tell me you were coming.”_ Lance whispered. “I’m sorry. It was a late announcement.” Keith said. “ _I missed you.”_ Lance sobbed. Keith’s grip tightened on him, “I missed you too.” He whispered. Lance suddenly sharply broke away from the hug and pulled Keith into Red, where they could just be alone.

He hugged Keith again and didn’t calm down until Keith started to gently stroke his back. He pulled away to get a more clear look at Keith, who frowned at him. “I don’t like to see you upset.” He said softly. He then reached out to brush away Lance’s tears, which had Lance melting at his careful and gentle touch, leaning in for more as his eyes fluttered close, drinking in Keith’s presence. “I’m so happy to see you.” He whispered. “I’m happy to see you, too.” Keith said softly. Lance opened his eyes and reached out to brush a stray strand of Keith’s inky hair out of his face. Keith gave him a gentle smile at this. “I can’t believe you’re here. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve _actually_ seen you.” Lance whispered. “I’m here.” Keith said.

“It must be a dream.” Lance whispered.

“It’s not, I promise.” Keith said softly. He then pulled Lance in and gently kissed him. After a second, he pulled away, and their foreheads rested together. “See? Not a dream.” He whispered. Lance nodded, a little dazed. “I’ve missed you so much. I…You don’t even know…seeing you…safe and unhurt…” Lance trailed off, gently stroking Keith’s cheek. Red rumbled, making the two break apart. Keith let out a soft laugh, “Sounds like Red agrees with you.” He said. Lance smiled, “Of course he does. You recklessly run into dangerous situations a lot. It drives us both crazy.” He said.

He then tugged on Keith’s hand, “But you also do it to protect the people you love and care about.” He said more softly. “Hey, you run into dangerous situations too.” Keith said. “I do it to protect _you._ I _care about you.”_ Lance said. Keith flushed at this, “I do it to protect you too.” He said quietly. “I know.” Lance said. He then leaned closer, only to stop when Keith twitched in surprise, like he wasn’t expecting it. Lance began to draw back, wanting to respect him, but Keith then grabbed his hand, “No, wait!” He said, pulling him back in, and their foreheads knocked together hard. “Ow! What-!” Lance cried, rubbing his forehead. Keith groaned, his cheeks turning blood red as he rubbed his forehead.

Lance instantly realized what he was trying to do, and he smiled widely.

He let out a little laugh, and Keith shook his head. “ _Please don’t.”_ He begged. Lance took his hand and stepped closer, “Hey…” He said softly. Keith only turned even redder, looking down. Lance reached out to hook his fingers under Keith’s chin, making him look at him. “Lance…” Keith tried to pull away, still extremely embarrassed. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay.” Lance said softly. He then leaned forward and put their foreheads together, more gently this time. “This was what you were trying to do, right?” He asked. “…yes.” Keith mumbled. Lance smiled widely, his heart filling with affection.

He leaned even closer, fondly nuzzling his cheek. “God, I love you so much.” He murmured softly, love-struck. “I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you.”_ He whispered. Keith softened, gently nuzzling him back. And maybe Lance thought he heard Keith make a low rumbling noise, which sounded like a purr. “I love you too. So much.” Keith whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character approaches! 
> 
> YO!!   
> THERE ARE TWO TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!! I WILL PUT THEM TOGETHER!!   
> Trigger 1: Near death  
> Trigger 2: Major Panic attack  
> YOU KNOW HOW THIS GOES! I WILL PUT ~ TO START THE SCENE, AND TO END IT! STAY SAFE!!

The Battle of Naxela was a long and intense one. The Blade of Marmora and the Rebels were a force to be reckoned with along with Team Voltron, who were at one point stuck on the soon-to-explode planet from a gravity-like force. There was a shielded Galra ship about to send a beam to the very bomb on the planet, and Lance saw a Galra cruiser heading toward the shield… rather quickly. He could hear shouting from Pidge’s brother, Matt. A familiar, horrible feeling overwhelmed Lance, making him freeze. Terror crashed into him as he instantly touched his nose, pulling back his hand to see blood on it.

More blood dropped down his nose, and Lance began to violently hyperventilate as he remembered who was on that stolen Galra cruiser. **_“KEITH!!”_** He screamed in terror.

  
  
~  
  
  
The Galra cruiser suddenly stopped in its tracks, and the shield exploded. Lance wailed in horror, instantly collapsing to his knees. And then there was a voice, silky and smooth. “Attention, Voltron Coalition. It’s time we had a talk.” It was Prince Lotor. “That blast came from Lotor!” Hunk said. “Why would he take out a ship full of Galra?” Allura asked.

“Princess, we must speak about this.” At the sound of Kolivan’s voice, Lance whipped around, seeing the Marmoran leader come inside.

“ _You.”_ Lance snarled. He stood, but Shiro held him back. “No.” He said. “ _This is your fault! Your stupid motto that you sacrifice yourself for the mission! Let me-!”_ Lance snarled at Kolivan. “ _Enough, Lance.”_ Shiro said fiercely. Lance violently pushed away from him, walking off. But when he gets through the doors, there’s Keith. _There’s Keith, there’s Keith, there’s Keith~_ Lance made a loud, high-pitched noise, “ _Keith.”_ Despite his powerful instinct to run to Keith and never let him go, he slowly made his way toward him as tears sprang to his eyes. “ _Hey._ Hey, a-are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked. _He wants to run to him, he wants to run to him, but Keith looked devastatingly fragile and small, and Lance knew he was in shock over what happened._

“I’m okay.” Keith said quietly. Lance let out a shaky breath, “Thank God. You…you scared me.” He said. “Sorry.” Keith whispered. Lance reached out and framed his face, taking in that Keith was violently trembling. “I…I wanted to see you. I…” Keith trailed off, his breaths quickening. Tears suddenly began to spill down his cheeks, and Lance let out a heartbroken noise. “Hey. _Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here, I’m here. You’re okay. You’re okay.” _He whispered. “Hey. Sweetheart, listen to me. I’m going to count to three, and we’re gonna breathe together, okay? 1, breathe~” He then said, desperate to calm his soulmate down. Keith shook his head, but Lance kept him close. “ _It’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe with me. 1, breathe.”_ Lance said, and inhaled. Keith shakily forced himself to follow. “Good, good. 2, breathe.” Lance encouraged him softly, counting to 3 over and over again. 

  
~

Slowly, Keith’s breathing turned back to normal, his cheeks red and wet.

Lance brushed the tears away, and leaned in to gently nuzzle him.

“You did good. You’re okay.” He whispered. Once again, a moment later, he heard Keith make a very low rumbling noise as he softened against the gentle touch. “I’m sorry.” Keith whispered. “Don’t say that. Don’t.” Lance said softly. “I was just…trying to break the shield…I didn’t think there was any other way…” Keith began, but Lance shushed him. “It’s okay. _You’re here.”_ He said. Keith pulled away, still looking fragile. “You’re not mad?” He asked softly, with those vulnerable indigo eyes. _And Lance knew Keith would not have let anyone as close, or comforted him the way Lance did._

“ _No. No, I’m not._ I’m just glad you’re _okay and unhurt.”_ Lance said. _Yeah, he was terrified and thought Keith was caught in the explosion, but Keith is here now. He’s okay. _“You were really scared. I could see it. If I was mad, I would only make you feel worse. And I would _never_ do that to you.” Lance then said. He leaned in and kissed his cheek before gently nuzzling him again. This time, Keith made a slightly louder rumbling noise as he reciprocated, and Lance _knew that was a purr. _

Lance pulled away after a few moments, “Is-is that you? Making that rumbling noise?” He asked, as if he hadn’t heard it before.

Keith’s eyes widened, and he turned red. “No.” He said. Lance gently smiled, “Keith…you don’t have to hide it from me. It’s okay.” He said. Keith only turned redder, “It…only happens when you comfort me. It’s…the Galra part of me.” He mumbled. _And Lance’s heart can’t quiznacking take that info-_ He smiled even wider, “That’s…that’s really cute. You trust me.” He said softly. “ _Of_ _course_ I trust you. You’re my _family.”_ Keith said fiercely. Lance inhaled sharply, and tears sprang to his eyes. “You’re _my_ family too.” He said softly.

After that, Keith stayed extremely close to his side, still vulnerable. And Lance was _not_ going to let anyone close to him. When the team found out Keith was okay, especially Kolivan, Lance stepped in front of Keith to protect him from the team’s advancing toward him. “Don’t.” He warned fiercely. “What will we do about Lotor?” He then asked. “We have no choice. We must let him into the Castle, and interrogate him.” Allura said. Lance crossed his arms, “We don’t even know anything about him. Plus, he’s gathering massive amounts of Quintessence, and we still don’t know why. He’s an enemy.” He said.

“We could try to find out by letting him in.” Allura said. 

“Bad idea. He could try to find out our weaknesses.” Lance said, shaking his head. “This isn’t your choice, Lance. We’ll let him in and see what he has to say.” Shiro said. Lance heard Keith growl behind him, “Lance has a strong intuition, Shiro. He’s your right hand, you should listen to him. If he says it’s a bad idea, then I trust his instincts.” He said lowly. “Enough. Keith, Lance, please. There has to be a reason to why he took down the shield.” Allura stepped in. A few moments later, Lotor is in the Castle and under careful watch, handcuffed. Lance paced, watching him closely.

“I understand your wariness, Princess Allura, but these handcuffs are not necessary.” Lotor said. “Until I know what you want, they will be staying on.” Allura said. Lotor nodded in understanding. “I only want us to be allies, Princess.” He said. “Allies? How are you not an enemy? You have been harvesting astronomical amounts of Quintessence.” Allura said. “I think you should know this right here and right now. I am half-Altean. My mother was Honerva, a great scientist beside your father, King Alfor. Homerva studied Quintessence to find out its purpose. It is _life, and energy._ It surrounds us, everywhere, and in everything you can think of. I am merely carrying on her work by experimenting on those big amounts of Quintessence. There is still so much to learn.” Lotor said.

Allura’s eyes went wide, and Lance froze in his pacing.

“Is that why Zarkon banished you?” Allura asked. Lotor frowned at this, “Partially. I am nothing like my father. Where he is strong in his path for absolute power and conquering, I am soft in my way of mercy and kindness, and freedom.” Lotor said, his voice going soft. “And what about your half-Galra generals?” Allura asked. “They are loyal to me. Particularly Acxa, my right-hand.” Lotor said. He then turned, and looked among the others. “Ah. One of you is also Galra?” He asked. His eyes landed on someone behind Lance. _Keith._

 _“_ You. You were once Voltron’s leader weren’t you?” Lotor asked. Lance tensed, his protective instincts kicking in, but Keith stepped up beside him. “You can sense that I’m Galra?” He asked. “Of course. You are half, like my generals. Like me.” Lotor said. Lance saw Keith frown at this, but he said nothing. Lotor then turned to Allura, “So? Do you accept my offer of an alliance?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is just a baby LEAVE HIM ALONE


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Galra are just big cats, okay? Big, purple, furry cats.

And so, a tedious alliance with Lotor was made. Lance doesn’t trust Lotor yet, so whenever he comes around, Lance has his bayard on hand, watching him warily. Lotor noticed. “You do not need to be so wary, Red Paladin. We are allies now.” He said. “Until I have proof that you won’t betray us, I’m not letting down my guard.” Lance said. Lotor dipped his head, “I understand. May I ask you something?” He said. Lance stayed quiet, listening. “Your former leader. Why did he leave?” Lotor asked. “He has an important mission. He’s a member of the Blade.” Lance said. “Ah. The Blade. They are quite formidable.” Lotor said.

He then turned to Lance, “He is half-Galra. Your former leader. You do not hate him for it?” He said. Lance got angry at this, “Of course not. Not all Galra are bad. Even those under Zarkon’s control may just be confused.” He said. Lotor blinked his yellow eyes at him, and he tilted his head. “You care for him.” He noted, more quietly. Lance growled and grabbed his bayard, transforming it into his broadsword and pointing it at Lotor. Lotor instantly held up his hands, leaving himself vulnerable. “I pose no threat to him, Red Paladin. I am not saying this to file against you as a weakness, it is merely what I have seen, and scented. I am an ally to Voltron. I know it will take time for all of you to believe me, so please let me prove it to you. Our alliance is the only way we can defeat my father.” He said slowly.

“How?” Lance asked.

“I know one of your Paladins is looking for a family member. I know where he is. We can make a trade with my father.” Lotor said. He continues the plan with the rest of the team, who seem to agree with the plan. Pidge, in particular, is anxious and desperate to get her father back. “If this goes right, you will have proven yourself an ally to Voltron.” Allura said to Lotor. So the call was sent out, and Zarkon responded. They both docked on a desert planet, and Lance could see the Galran ramp opening.

“Allura, Pidge and Matt. You will come with Lotor and I to make the trade with Zarkon. Lance, Hunk, you two stay back just in case things get hairy.” Shiro said. Lance tried to protest, but the group was already going off. Lance growled lowly, transforming his bayard into his blaster. The trade slowly progressed. Once Pidge got her father, Lotor broke free of his bonds, and the rest of the team raced back into the Castle as Lotor fought his father. “Coran, get us into the air! We will provide air support!” Allura commanded. Coran obeyed, and the Castle rose, readying the weapons.

It wasn’t needed, though.

Lotor was a very skilled fighter, and gained the upper hand a few minutes into the fight, killing his father. When Lotor came back onto the ship, Allura went to him. “You have proven yourself worthy. You are now an ally to Voltron.” She said. Lotor smiled, and dipped his head. “Thank you, Princess Allura. I am very honoured. If you will, I must head to my father’s central command and take over as King. We must fix this mess.” Lotor said. It was extremely late after all that business was finished with Lotor promising to have plans for the future, and Lance was both irritated and tired. He just wanted to talk to Keith.

 _Check on him after that whole ordeal just a few days ago_. But Keith isn’t answering, and Lance is painfully reminded of how lonely he’d recently been feeling. When he tries again though, Keith answered this time. Lance perked up, the feeling instantly leaving. “Keith. Hi. I-I didn’t think you were gonna answer.” He said. Keith smiled, “Hi. Sorry, there was a meeting. I just came back from it.” He said. “How are you feeling?” Lance asked.

“A lot more better now that I’m talking to you.” Keith said.

Lance slightly smiled at this, his cheeks heating up. “You look tired. Are you okay?” Keith suddenly asked. “It’s been a long day. Lotor is now completely our ally. Shiro still won’t listen to me.” Lance admitted. He then became anxious, “It’s-it’s like Shiro isn’t… _Shiro.”_ He said more quietly. Keith frowned, “Something’s definitely wrong with him. Especially because of the way he yelled at you when Lotor was being interrogated on the Castle.” He murmured. “He apologized for it, but it just felt weird.” Lance said. “We need to find out what’s wrong with him.” Keith murmured.

“Did you know Pidge and Matt finally got their dad back?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith’s eyes widened at this, “Really?” He asked. “Yeah. Lotor helped us get him, actually. I think…I think he’s good. I was wary, but after the trade, I’m starting to consider him an acquaintance.” Lance said. “Huh.” Keith said. “He’s at the command central now, trying to fix things. He wants to become King.” Lance said. “He’ll have to do a Kral Zera.” Keith said. “A what?” Lance asked. “A Kral Zera. Kolivan told me about it. He said that in two months, there will be a Kral Zera. It’s how the Galra decide who will rule the Empire. Those who want to rule will fight each other, and whoever wins gets to light the braizer from the Eternal Flame that has apparently been lit since the first Galra leader.” Keith said. “More than ten thousand years old fire. Got it.” Lance said. Keith smiled at this, “ _Lance_.” He said amusingly, and Lance’s heart fluttered at how fond he sounded.

“I miss you.” He said softly.

Keith softened at this, “I miss you too.” He said. “Kolivan gave me a solo mission.” He then said. “Really? What is it?” Lance asked. “There’s this Galra named Warlord Ranveig. He’s extracting a very strong form of Quintessence to create a superweapon. There’s a Marmora spy under his command who I have to talk to. Her name is Krolia. She and I will have to destroy the weapon before the Warlord can use it to kill innocent aliens.” Keith said. Lance became anxious, “So I won’t be seeing you for a while, then?” He asked softly.

Keith sighed, “No. It’s hard…being away from you for so long.” He said softly. “I feel the same, but I wouldn’t want you to not look for your mom. You still need to find her.” Lance said. “I know.” Keith said quietly. “What will you do? When you find her?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith blinked at this, and he shook his head. “I…I don’t know. I have so much to ask her. I’m angry at her, and upset.” He admitted quietly.

“And you have every right to feel that way.” Lance said.

“After I find her, I _will_ come home. My mission with the Blade is almost finished.” Keith suddenly said softly. Lance’s heart leapt with hope, and he let out a soft, shaky breath. “You promise?” He asked, very softly. “I _promise.”_ Keith said, almost fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEITH FINALLY PROMISED IM CRYING


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get into Keith’s point of view!

The next month passed, and the team’s alliance with Lotor strengthened. And if Lance didn’t know any better, he would say that Allura liked Lotor. Lotor had a very big announcement, gathering the team on the Castle. He seemed to be slowly getting control over the Galra Empire, the time for the Kral Zera slowly getting closer. “My dear friends. I must reveal this to all of you. Allura, Coran, we are not the only Alteans.” Lotor spoke up. There was a stunned silence, and Allura went to Lotor, “What are you saying?” She asked. “I know of a hidden Altean colony near the Quantum Abyss, and I found them some years ago during my banishment. But when I allied with them and offered them a new home, they became sick. That was why I started collecting Quintessence and experimenting on it. To heal the Alteans.” Lotor said.

Allura gasped, putting her hands together, “We’re not the only ones.” She said softly. “Yes. And I believe you and I can help them, Princess, with knowledge from Oriande.” Lotor said. “Pah! Oriande is a myth told to Altean children!” Coran scoffed incredulously. “I believe it’s real. My mother studied it, and I think she knows it’s location.” Lotor said. He then turned to Allura, “Please, Princess. We can help these sick Alteans. We don’t have to be the only ones anymore.” He said softly. Allura looked to be in thought for a few moments before nodding. “Yes. Yes, you’re right. We will find your mother’s work and see what she knew.” Allura said. “Princess, I’m not sure about this~” Shiro began, but Allura held her hand up. “Shiro, please. This is very important to me.” She said. Shiro frowned, but stayed silent. Later, Lance is surprised when Pidge approaches him, frowning. “Have you noticed that Shiro has been acting weird?” She asked quietly, looking around as if to check that no one else was listening.

Lance walked closer to her, “You’ve seen it too?” He asked.

“Yeah. It’s…it’s really weird. I’m worried about him. Does Keith know?” Pidge said. “He knows. It was hard for him to accept it.” Lance said. “How are you holding up?” Pidge asked suddenly. Lance blinked in surprise, “Me? Oh. Uh…I mean…I…I miss him a lot. He’s on a solo mission right now.” He said. “Have you been able to talk to him?” Pidge asked. “Y-yeah, actually. Just a few days ago.” Lance said. Pidge nodded, “Good. Um…I’m sorry I’ve been distant with you. We’re friends. Friends don’t do that. You’re literally like a brother to me.” She said quietly, sounding guilty. Lance smiled, warming.

“Thanks, Pidge. You’re family to me too. This whole team is. Don’t sweat it. You’ve been busy with your brother and dad. It’s okay.” He said softly. Pidge smiled, “Good. I’m glad.” She said. Lance reached out to ruffle her hair, and for once, she let him, instead of brushing him away. “Hey guys.” Hunk’s voice caught their attention, and they looked to see him walking toward them, looking anxious. “Shiro?” Lance asked knowingly. Hunk let out a breath, “Oh thank god. I thought I was the only one. I tried to deny something was wrong, that he was just stressed, but…I can’t deny it anymore.” He said. “Join the club.” Pidge said.

“You’ve known longer than us…haven’t you?” Hunk suddenly asked Lance.

“Yeah. It started when he yelled at me after I tried to pitch in an idea while we were fighting Galra ships.” Lance said. “Oh. Why didn’t you talk to us?” Hunk asked, confused. “I just sort of dealt with it myself. I didn’t think you guys would believe me if I told you anything.” Lance said. “Lance, don’t do things like that on your own. We’re your friends. Does Keith know?” Hunk said. Lance nodded, “Yep. I told him what’s been going on. He asked me to keep an eye on Shiro a long while ago.” He said. “

“You’ve been in contact with Keith?” Hunk asked in surprise. “Yeah. We’ve been talking over our own personal comms.” Lance said. “How is he?” Hunk asked eagerly. Lance smiled slightly, “He’s okay. He’s on a solo mission right now. I haven’t been able to talk to him for a few days.” He said. “Lance, we need to figure out something. It feels like Shiro’s gonna snap at some point, and possibly hurt someone.” Pidge spoke up suddenly. “Right. Let’s go to my room.” Lance said, and walked down the hall. Pidge and Hunk follow, heading into his room.

“We need to discuss the fact that Shiro may not be Shiro, first.” Lance said.

“If it’s not Shiro, then _who or what_ is impersonating him? Where is the real Shiro?” Hunk asked anxiously. “I’m not sure. But the things that Shiro does isn’t…what _Shiro_ does. Shiro always gets our attention when we stray from important things, but he never does it in a way to make us feel… _inferior._ He always asks for everyone’s opinion before making a decision. Not…say that you don’t get to have one. He’s never yelled at me for freezing whenever I feel that Keith is in danger, he…tells you guys to protect me until I become aware of my surroundings again.” Lance said quietly.

“You’re right. I seriously don’t think that person out there is Shiro.” Pidge said. “So, what do we do?” Hunk asked. “We still need hardcore proof before saying anything to Allura and Coran. But Allura will be busy with helping Lotor find Oriande’s location…” Lance began, only to trail off. “We’ll have to wait.” He then said. “Wait for what, for proof that Shiro isn’t Shiro? For Allura to have time to listen to us? By then, whoever this thing is _will_ have hurt someone on the Castle.” Pidge said. “We don’t have a choice. We can’t do anything until we have proof.” Lance said. 

After the little meeting, Lance cannot sleep, his head filled with thoughts.

He found himself sitting at the observation deck, rolling his Earth keychain between his fingers. He looked to where Keith used to sit beside him, back when they began dating, and suddenly a memory flashed through his head. _He was sitting alone on the observation deck, watching the stars. A noise caught his attention, “Hey.” It was Keith, who had seen him and came to sit beside him. Lance looked at him, and slightly smiled. “Hey.” He said back._

_“I was looking for you for a while. You weren’t in your room.” Keith said. “Sorry. I should have told you I was gonna be here.” Lance said. Keith shook his head, “It’s okay.” He said. He then shifted closer, “Are you thinking about Earth again?” He asked softly, full of concern. Lance shook his head, “No, not this time. I just came to watch the stars. I actually saw a comet pass by the Castle.” He said. “Really? How big was it?” Keith asked._

_“Probably a few sizes smaller than Green.” Lance said._

_“Ah. Sorry I missed it.” Keith said. “We’re in space. Another one will come along at some point while we cross literal galaxies.” Lance said with a shrug. Keith laughed, and Lance smiled, feeling warm. He loved to make Keith laugh. “I guess you’re right about that.” Keith said amusingly. “Can I ask you something?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith nodded, listening. “So…this war might take more than a few months. Probably gonna be years. Will you get bored of me by then? If we stay together for that long?” Lance asked, completely serious._

_Keith gave him a shocked look, and then he got mad. “ Lance. What the quiznack are you talking about?_ _I never have, and never will be bored of you. I want to stay with you for a long time, because I’m serious about you. Do notask me that again. The way you make me feel, no one else has ever made me feel that way. You mean so much to me.” He said fiercely. Lance smiled, turning crimson. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get mad.” He said softly. “I won’t get bored of you.” Keith said, and Lance laughed, his heart weak as he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, absolutely lovestruck. _

_“You have my heart and soul, Keith. I’m your’s.” Lance whispered. _

_Keith softened, “And you have mine. I’m your’s.” He whispered back. And right then and there, Lance wanted so badly to say he loved him. Because he did, he really did. But it didn’t feel like the right time. So he held back. He got surprised when Keith leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him darkly blush and let out a nervous giggle when he pulled away. “What was that for?” He asked. “Making sure you know how serious I am about you.” Keith said, his purple eyes confident. _

_Lance could feel himself falling under a lovesick haze, and he smiled widely. “Well…maybe you gotta convince me again.” He said. Keith smiled fondly, instantly knowing what he was doing. He leaned in again, this time gently kissing him. And Lance could feel his fondness, and he only fell harder under the haze. Keith pulled away, “Do you believe me now?” He asked softly. Lance giggled, nodding. “Yes. Yes, I believe you.” He said._ Lance’s heart tugged in pain at the happy memory, and he held his Earth keychain close to him. “I hope you’re doing okay.” He whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings in Hamilton* KEITH KOGANE IS COMING HOOOME

So Krolia was Keith’s mother. Was he expecting that? No. And he did not know what to say to her, or how to feel about seeing her after so long. If he could talk to Lance, he would help. But Lance was most likely busy, and Keith was pretty sure the comms would not work while heading into the quantum abyss on a giant cosmic whale-thing. As they get closer to the abyss, memories in time hit Keith. He sees himself as a baby, being held by his mother and father. He sees the day his mother left, and _why._ He turned to his mother, “You…left to protect me.” He said softly, in realization.

“Yes. To protect what I love.” His mother said. Keith’s breath hitched, and he turned away from her, a bunch of feelings swirling inside him. _She didn’t abandon him._ As Keith tried to process it, he was hit with another memory, this time not related to his mother. _Lance tackled him to the floor, pinning him down. Keith swiftly moved his leg, hooking it over Lance’s and twisting, getting the upper hand. After a few moments of wrestling though, Lance had him pinned down again, and Keith struggled against him. “Lance. Lance~” He began, trying to move, but Lance was as still as a stone, grinning at him._

_“So you think I’m cute, huh?” He asked teasingly._

_Keith smiled as he flushed, “And what about it?” He asked. Lance poked his chest, “Those were our allies you were talking to.” He said, flushing. “And? What am I supposed to do, not say it? You’re cute. I’m allowed to say it to anyone, you’re my soulmate.” Keith said. “I’ll show you cute.” Lance said, and tickled him. Keith bursted into laughter, squirming. “ Stop! Stop!” He tried to protect himself, but to no avail. Lance finally let up after a few moments, getting off him and helping him sit up. _

_Keith’s face was red from laughing so hard, fighting to get his breath back. Lance suddenly took his hand and tugged him toward him, making their foreheads touch. “I love it when you laugh. I don’t hear it much, but that just makes it so special.” Lance said softly, smiling. Keith instantly turned even redder at the fond compliment, his breath hitching. “You’ve always had my heart, Keith Kogane. I’m so lucky to have you as my soulmate.” Lance then said._

_Keith softened, his heart melting at the clear affection in Lance’s voice._

_“I think I’m lucky to have you.” He said softly. Lance shook his head, and Keith continued. “Seriously~” He began, but then Lance leaned in more and kissed him. “Stop one-_ _upping me.” He muttered against him, but he’s smiling. Keith laughed._ Keith startled when his mother touched his arm, making him whirl around. “Who was that?” She asked softly. At first, Keith instantly became protective, not wanting her to know anything about Lance. But then he remembered that she was honestly trying to make up for lost time, and maybe…maybe he wants the same thing.

“…He’s my soulmate. His name is Lance.” Keith finally said softly, after a few seconds. He slowly, _slowly,_ opened up to her little by little as the time passed. He was hit with more memories of Lance as well, making him awfully miserable and homesick. _He wanted so desperately to see him, to go home._ “You miss him. A lot.” His mother noted softly after he finished speaking. “I do. He’s waiting for me back at the Castle. I promised him I would come home once we finished, but… we still have a long way to go.” Keith admitted quietly.

The little wolf beside Keith gently nudged his hand, as if trying to comfort him.

Keith slightly smiled and gently brushed its black fur, “Thank you.” He said quietly. Another memory suddenly hit him, but this one was different. It wasn’t in the past. It seemed to be… _in the future. They were on Earth. Lance was pulling on his hand excitedly, tugging him somewhere._ Keith didn’t get to hear anything or see the rest of it, though, the memory disappearing after a few seconds. Keith let out a sharp breath, thinking about how excited Lance would get if he found out they were heading to Earth sometime in the future. _How far away was that future, though? Keith hoped it was close._

He and Krolia spent a few months on that blue space whale, on their mission. After finding out what was on the hidden moon in the quantum abyss, he and his mother made straight for Voltron, with a new ally. Her name was Romelle, and she was Altean. All Keith knew right now was that Lotor was a liar, and the team was in danger. _Lance_ was in danger.

When he hails the Castle, he’s happy to finally see their faces again, but he must cut to the chase.

“Where’s Lotor?” He demanded. “In the Quintessence field with Allura.” Shiro said. “No.” Keith growled, more to himself. He was let into the Castle, and he let out a sharp breath when he saw Lance push past the others, running toward him. Keith instantly held his arms out, and Lance crashed into him. “Hey. Where have you been? We haven’t heard from you in so long.” Lance whispered breathlessly. “Hi. I’ll explain in a bit, I promise.” Keith said, and pulled away. “There’s some things you all need to know.” He then said.

Lance looked behind him, and he frowned, “Who’s that Galra? Is that Krolia?” He asked. Keith looked back to see his mother, with Romelle and his wolf. “Yes. Let me explain.” Keith said. On the observation deck, Keith introduced everyone to his mother, and the new Altean. Lance leaned to Keith, “Krolia’s your _mom?_ Oh my gosh, she looks so much like you.” He said softly. “Yeah. It was a surprise to me too.” Keith said.

He then turned to address the team, “My mother and I journeyed to the quantum abyss on a mission. We found this hidden moon that was empty, with an abandoned lab. This lab had Altean writing in it. We went through the files of the lab, and we found thousands of Alteans, sucked dry of their quintessence. I think Lotor has been keeping them captive.” He said.

“But Lotor said he was helping them.” Pidge said. “He lied.” Keith said. “Oh…oh, Allura’s going to be devastated. She and Lotor were getting really close.” Lance said. A flash caught Keith’s attention, and he looked to see a ship appear from thin air. “Lotor’s back.” Coran announced. “Bring him in. Let’s settle this.” Shiro spoke up coldly.

When Allura and Lotor entered the observation deck, everyone was tense, bayards out. Allura stepped up, “What’s going on? Paladins, put down your weapons.” She said. “Allura, step away from Lotor. He’s been lying to all of us.” Keith said. Allura frowned at him, “What are you talking about?” She asked. Lotor looked confused.

“Those Alteans that he said he was helping were actually sucked dry of their Quintessence. He killed them.” Keith said.

Lotor looked horrified, and so did Allura. She whirled around to him, “Lotor, tell me this is not true.” She said, and her voice shook. Lotor raised his hands, “Princess, _please, I swear on my life that I did not do such a horrifying thing.”_ He pleaded. “The writing was in Altean! You are half-Altean!” Keith said. “I was not lying when I said I was helping those Alteans. They were sick when I brought them to the new moon. I used the Quintessence I had to heal them.” Lotor said. “Where are the bodies, then? There was nothing there.” Keith growled. Lotor only looked more horrified. “Nothing?” He asked.

_He truly looked shocked by this._ “You dealt away with them.” Keith said. Lotor shook his head, “That is _not_ true.” He said. “My mother is Haggar, the witch. She was once Honerva. Allura and I learnt this when we went to find out Oriande’s location. She was corrupted by pure Quintessence long ago. She would be the reason why the Alteans are gone. She took them. I’m not sure how she found the base…she must have had someone follow me. I’m not sure why she wants them either.” He then said. Keith lowly growled at this, not trusting him.

But the conversation was cut short anyway when a blast rocked the ship, sending everyone to the floor.

Coran pulled up a feed, “It’s Lotor’s former generals! They’re attacking the ship!” He said. Just then, Shiro fell on his knees, groaning as he clutched his head. “Shiro?” Keith said. “You guys go deal with the generals! Hunk, Allura and I will stay behind to take care of Shiro!” Lance took charge. Keith instantly obeyed, trusting him. There was another blast, and metal fell everywhere. Keith instantly grabbed Pidge and leapt to the side, shielding her.

“They’re going to blast a hole through the Castle!” Pidge shouted. But Keith isn’t listening, can’t respond, because suddenly a familiar icy feeling washed over him, and he instantly touched his nose, seeing blood on his fingers. Horror struck him. _“Lance.”_ He whispered. Another blast caught his attention, and he looked to see Shiro dragging an unconscious Lotor with him, throwing him into one of the pods. Shiro climbed in as the ramp opened. “Don’t let him escape! He’s lost it!” Allura’s voice caught his attention. Pidge moves away from Keith and held up her bayard, but seemed to hesitate. Shiro escaped, and the ramp closed. “We must go after him!” Allura said.

“No, we can’t. My sensors are telling me he’s going into hyper speed.” Pidge said.

Keith instantly ran back where he came from, seeing Hunk and Lance on the floor. Hunk was sitting, looking okay, so Keith ran to Lance, kneeling beside him. “Hey. Lance? _Lance.”_ He said, frantically framing his face. Lance groaned, and Keith let out a sharp breath. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He instantly asked. “Shiro threw me pretty hard. Kicked me right in the ribs.” Lance gasped. Keith nodded, “Okay. Okay, stay down. Stay down until you get your breath back. Did he break anything?” He said.

“No. At least I don’t think so.” Lance said. Allura was checking on Hunk, who was disoriented from being thrown as well. Keith reached out and pressed against Lance’s ribs, to see if Shiro had broken them. Lance sharply gasped and whined when Keith touched a lower rib, and he growled. “Fractured. He hurt you. You didn’t feel it because you were in shock.” He said lowly. He could feel himself turning Galra out of fury, but he tried to control himself. “Allura?” He then said lowly.

“Hunk is all right. He wasn’t hurt. Just disoriented. But we should get them both into pods.” Allura said.

Keith looked at Lance, “Listen to me. I’m gonna carry you. It’s gonna hurt, but only for a second, I promise.” He said. Lance nodded, “I can handle it.” He said. But the shriek he let out when Keith picked him up made him wince, softly apologizing to him. “I’m sorry. Sorry.” He said. “This went a lot more differently last time.” Lance gasped, his face pale. “It did.” Keith agreed as he carried him to the healing pods, Allura and Hunk behind him. “I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you.” Lance suddenly said softly.

Keith looked at him, worried. “I’m glad I’m back too.” He said softly. He gently set Lance into the healing pod, “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” He said softly. Lance nodded, “Okay.” He whispered. Keith stepped back, and the healing pod closed. He paced in front of the pod, his eyes yellow and his fangs out. “Whoever took Shiro and put this _-_ this _thing in his place, I’m going to rip them apart.”_ He growled. “This clone has Lotor. We must get him back.” Allura said, sounding just as angry. “The only person I can think of doing this is Haggar. Wasn’t Shiro captured by her some time ago?” Pidge spoke up.

“It’s possible.” Allura said.

Keith felt a tug on his hand, and he looked to see that it was Pidge, looking vulnerable and _young_. “I didn’t get to thank you for protecting me earlier. You reacted so fast, I didn’t even know what was happening.” She said softly. Keith calmed down, letting out a sigh. “No problem.” He said quietly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Pidge seemed less vulnerable at this, “He missed you, you know? A lot. I think he was distancing himself from us because he was lonely without you.” She said, indicating Lance. Keith’s heart broke at this. _Lance was lonely? Distancing himself from his team?_ He’d have to talk to Lance about this, when they had the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we’ll get into some recordings of the past few months!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These recordings are very sweet and sad. And yes...Keith will hear these at some point

_Recording #1_

_Location: Castle of Lions_

_Time: 10:00 a.m Earthen Time_

_Hey Keith. I know you won’t hear this while you’re in the Quantum Abyss, but I just wanted to talk to you. I hope you’re doing okay. I miss you. How did your mission with Krolia go? I heard that a super weapon went missing, which sounds both insane and terrifying. Hopefully you or Lotor finds it before it causes any damage. This might be sudden and weird to hear, but I think Allura is in love with Lotor. I can just sense it. Whenever he’s speaking to her through the comms, she has this look on her face. And I know this because I got that same look whenever you answered my calls. It’s nice to see Allura happy, though. I’ll try to talk to her about it. Everyone here is doing good. Shiro seemed normal today, but I still can’t shake the weird feeling I have inside. But enough of that. I was watching the stars at night yesterday, and it felt so weird without you. There was a comet passing by, you missed it. But I know you would have liked to have seen it, it was so pretty. Anyways, I should go. You’re probably sleeping. Stay safe out there. I love you._

_Recording #5_

_Location: Red Lion_

_Time: 2:00 am Earthen Time_

_Hi Keith. Um sorry, I know it’s really late, but I can’t sleep. It’s like…2 in the morning. You’d probably yell at me to go to sleep, haha. I just miss you, and… I feel a bit better when I’m sitting in Red. He misses you too. It’s been a few weeks since we last talked. I miss hearing your voice and seeing you, even if it’s just over our comms. I keep seeing you in my dreams. A lot of them are memories of you and I before we got together. Like when we danced together on Queen Ari’s planet. Some of them are memories of us after we got together, and it makes me…kinda sad. I only had you for a week, and it wasn’t enough. Sorry. I don’t want you to feel guilty. You had to go, and I still can’t believe you told me you would have stayed if I asked. Because even though I said no…some selfish part of me wanted you to stay. And I hate that if I did ask you to stay and you did, I would be keeping you from looking for you mom. I couldn’t do that to you, it wouldn’t have been fair to you. Anyways…I should sleep. Stay safe out there. I love you._

_Recording #10_

_Location: Red Lion_

_Time: 9:00 pm Earthen Time_

_Hey Keith. It’s a little earlier this time. We just finished from a battle today. Shiro was yelling again, which wasn’t fun. I think the only thing about us being apart is that I’m not freezing in battle because of my nose bleeding, which means you haven’t been in any danger so far. Which is good. That makes me feel a bit better. But it’s not like everyday hasn’t gotten harder without you. I miss you so much. I keep turning to say things to you that you would find funny, but then I remember that you’re not here. I miss hearing your laugh. You always found my jokes funny, even back then when you didn’t understand until I explained it to you. You were so adorable when you got confused, especially when I flirted with you. I remember there was this one time where you flirted back without realizing what you said or that you flirted, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it for a good week. That made me fall for you even more, haha. You don’t even know how badly I was in love with you back then. I mean, you know it now, but I think you get what I mean. I miss you, a lot.I miss when you were a leader. At least you supported me. Pidge and Hunk both came to me and asked me if I noticed something was up with Shiro, so I know I don’t have to convince them. We’re trying to figure out what to tell Allura, but she and Shiro seem to be butting heads recently. It’s only a matter of time until something bad happens. The alarms are going off, I gotta go. Stay safe, I love you. _

_Recording #18_

_Location: Red Lion_

_Time: 2:00 a.m Earthen Time_

_Hey Keith. Sorry, I know it’s late. I couldn’t sleep. Again. It’s the dreams. They make me miss you. It’s so cold in the room without you. I think that’s part of why I’ve been sleeping in Red. He reminds me of your warmth, and it’s nice. Today wasn’t really a good day. We went back to that planet that looks like Earth for a distress call that they sent out, and…I got really homesick. I miss Earth. I could talk to you about it if you were here. You’d understand how I’m feeling, and comfort me. I’d love to hear your voice. Or just…see you. I miss you so much. You’re my home. You’re my family. I just…I want to see you again, so badly. It’s been so long…please come home. Please come home…_

_Recording #20_

_Location: Castle of Lions_

_Time: 7:00 p.m Earthen Time_

_Hi Keith. I just got this weird feeling. I…Are you on your way back? Something’s tugging at me, calling me to you. Did you …did you finish your mission? I swear I can feel it. I think it’s our bond. If you are…I can’t wait to see you. To hear your voice and your laugh. To see you smile. God, I’ve missed you so much._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLACK PALADINS EPISODE LETS GO!!

When the pod opened, Keith instantly caught Lance _,_ holding him close. “Hey. How do you feel?” He asked softly. “Weird. But I’m not in pain anymore.” Lance answered slowly. Keith pulled away and gave him a gentle smile, “Good. I’m so glad you’re okay.” He said. Lance searched him, and Keith felt slightly self-conscious. “What?” He asked. Lance reached out to twirl a strand of his slightly longer hair between his fingers, and he seemed to make a realization. “You’ve grown. You’re taller than me.” He said suddenly. And then Keith saw the tears in his eyes. “Lance, please.” He pleaded instantly, not wanting him to cry. “I’ve missed you so much.” Lance whispered, tightly embracing him.

Keith softened, embracing him back. “I’ve missed you too. It’s been 6 months.” He said. Lance pulled away at this, “6 months? How? Here it was only 3.” He asked in confusion. Keith shrugged, “Time works differently in the Quantum Abyss.” He said. Lance became distraught at this, “That’s half a year.” He said. Keith got alarmed by his distress, reaching out to touch his cheek, “Hey…it’s okay. The time went by fast.” He said. Lance calmed down, and looked around. “Shiro?” He asked. “Gone. He took Lotor with him.” Pidge spoke up. “We’re going to get him back. We need our Lions.” Keith said. “But what about the Black Lion? Who’s gonna pilot it?” Pidge asked. “I will.” Keith said.

Keith turned to Lance, “Are you okay to pilot?” He asked.

Lance nodded, and Keith went off to get his Paladin armour on. He found his mother, his wolf, and Romelle with Coran, and went to talk to them. “Krolia, you should stay here for now with Romelle.” He said. His mother nodded, and Keith turned to Romelle. “Is what Lotor said earlier true?” He asked. Romelle nodded, “We loved him. He could never hurt us. We need to find those Alteans. My little brother Bandor is one of them.” She said. “We will find them. Stay put.” Keith said. Romelle nodded, and Keith ran off to get into his Lion. Black greeted him warmly, happy to see him.

“Good to see you too. Come on. Let’s go get your old owner back. I know he’s in that clone somewhere.” Keith said. Black took off, joining the other Lions. “Keith! We’ve caught up to Shiro! Haggar’s here, and she’s got Lotor!” Pidge said. A purple wormhole was closing. “He’s going to escape!” Lance shouted. “No, he won’t.” Keith said. “Keith, what are you doing? _Keith!”_ Lance shouted as Keith flew after Shiro’s ship. But Keith was already through the wormhole, which closed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to incorporate Keith and Lance’s fight. But if not, then we’ll just keep pushing through


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re speeding things up a bit! We are now heading into season 7, and I can’t wait for Earth!

Seeing the clones of Shiro made Keith shudder as he walked through the huge lab, looking for Shiro. And then, he found him, his back to him. “Shiro. I know you’re in there somewhere. We can figure this out, just come back with me.” Keith called to him. Shiro turned, and Keith did not recognize the purplish look in his eyes. “Sorry, Keith. Shiro isn’t here anymore.” He said. And then he ran to him, drawing his purple hand blade. Keith let out a sharp breath and instantly drew his bayard, his sword forming as he raised it to block the hand blade.

Keith backed away, “Shiro, stop! This isn’t you!” He shouted. The clone raised his blade again, lunging at him. Keith has no choice to fight him, even though he was a little scared. “You should have stayed away, Keith! Then you wouldn’t have seen what I was going to do to your team!” The clone growled as he swung his blade in a sharp arc. Keith backed away, and ran off. The clone followed him, and their swords clashed. “I would have had so much fun torturing them! I’d do away with Hunk first, he would be the easiest.” The clone said.

Keith slashed his sword, and the clone ducked, a dark grin on his face.

“Pidge would be a bit hard. She’s incredibly smart, I’ll give her that. But I saw the way she hesitated to shoot me with her electric shock earlier, and I know she wouldn’t be able to hurt me. Not the person who was basically family to her.” The clone said. “Stop.” Keith growled. The clone laughed, and swung his sword again. Keith backed away, but didn’t see the clone’s fist coming at him, hitting him under the chin hard enough that his helmet came off, clattering to the floor.

The lab was slowly coming apart and bursting into flames. “Allura and Coran would be a bit more challenging. Allura’s a good fighter, and Coran would do anything to protect her. So Coran would just sacrifice himself for her anyway.” The clone said. He then kicked Keith, and he went flying through the lab, landing hard on a lower platform. Keith gasped, fighting to get his breath back as he tried to get up. The clone landed beside him, and Keith reached out and grabbed his sword as the clone swung down in a dangerous arc, and their swords clashed.

“Stop, Shiro, _please_.” Keith begged.

“I’d leave Lance last. Just for you, Keith. And you can watch as I drive my blade through his throat.” The clone said. Keith felt a sharp sudden pain cut up his jaw, ending just at his right cheek. His fangs appeared, and his skin turned purple. He roared and swung his sword up, breaking the hand blade. The clone cried out and collapsed, and Keith stood, gasping. And then, the platform they were on began to tilt.

_A few minutes earlier_

“I’m gonna kill him when he comes back. I’m gonna _kill him.”_ Lance muttered. Red growled, and Lance grumbled, trying to stay focused. “Stupid reckless idiot. Stupid hothead.” He muttered. A few seconds later, however, he stopped flying when a familiar, horrible icy feeling washed over him. “Lance?! Oh no, not now!” Pidge shouted. Lance shakily reached up to touch his nose, and saw blood on the tip of his fingers. He whimpered softly as more blood dripped down his nose, and he began to tremble. “No _. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no~”_ he whispered in horror.

For the first time since experiencing clairsentience, pain suddenly flooded Lance’s entire body, and he gasped. “ _Keith.”_ He whined in pure distraught. Red growled in worry, and Lance couldn’t move, _couldn’t move even though his instincts were screaming “ danger, danger, danger”_\- He whined more loudly, gasping for breath as terror took over him, his vision going spotty. “Get him back to the Castle! We need to get out of here!” Allura shouted. The Paladins retreated, and Hunk and Pidge pushed Lance to the Castle. Lance still can’t move, even when Pidge and Hunk come to get him out of Red, trying to calm him down.

“ _We have to go back. We have to go back, he’s in danger~”_ Lance gasped.

He doesn’t realize that he is sobbing and pushing them away, on the verge of a massive panic attack, until he feels someone embrace him. He whines, but then Keith’s voice makes him stop. “Hey. Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m okay. _Breathe.”_ He spoke softly. Lance only cried even more, hugging him tightly. “ _Keith- Keith, oh my god…”_ he sobbed.

A bit later, Keith had taken Lance to the med bay, and was now gently wiping away the blood streak below Lance’s nose, who was a bit more calmer now. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.” Keith spoke up softly. “When I came into the Castle, Pidge was the one who came to me and told me that you were having an anxiety attack. I was worried, because you looked…so scared.” He then said. “What happened to you? Did the clone give you this scar?” Lance asked, reaching out to touch his right cheek.

The mark was still sensitive, but Keith leaned into Lance’s touch anyway.

“Shiro and I were fighting. The things he said…made me turn Galra. And this mark appeared because of it.” He said. “A Galra mark…” Lance murmured, gently brushing his thumb over the mark. “What does it look like?” Keith asked, having not seen it yet. “It’s like a…pale red. Kinda looks like a sword. It starts at your jaw and then ends at your cheek.” Lance said, very gently tracing the mark. Keith leaned closer, “It’s okay. It didn’t hurt a lot.” He softly said knowingly.

“Does it hurt when I touch it?” Lance asked quietly. “No. It’s just a little sensitive. You’re being very gentle.” Keith said. Lance dropped his hand after a second, and Keith went back to wiping away his dried blood. “Something happened to me. When my nose started bleeding uncontrollably.” Lance spoke up suddenly. “I was filled with this pain. This awful, excruciating pain, and it terrified me to death. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t think. All I knew was that you were in danger, in _terrible danger.”_ He said softly. Keith pulled back at this, and his heart dropped. “That’s why you started having a panic attack. You were feeling my pain.” He said softly in realization.

Lance nodded, slightly trembling.

“I’m so sorry, Lance. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I would never hurt you like that, _never. You’re my soulmate. I would never do that.”_ Keith whispered fiercely, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “You’re back now. That’s all that matters.” Lance whispered, calming down. Keith nodded, “And I’m _never_ leaving again.” He promised fiercely.

After that, Lance stayed close to him, still anxious. He’d lightly touch his arm as Keith talked to his team, trying to figure out the problem with Shiro. “Allura, we’ll need to land on a planet somewhere. I think Shiro is stuck somewhere in Black. The real Shiro. He must have pulled Shiro into his subconsciousness to protect him after our last big fight with Zarkon. Black knew Zarkon was specifically targeting Shiro.” He said. “Are you sure? How do you know?” Allura asked. “He helped me to get back to you guys. I didn’t only hear him. I could _feel_ him beside me.” Keith said. “I knew it. He- he tried to reach to me last time when we were in the astral plane. I could have helped him…” Lance whispered painfully beside Keith, tears streaming down his cheeks again.

Keith reached out to touch his arm, trying to comfort him.

“It’s not your fault, Lance.” He said softly. “We will land somewhere and figure it out, then.” Allura spoke up. When Pidge received a transmission from Sendak that he and Haggar were joining forces to attack Earth, things got serious.

Fortunately, Keith was right about Shiro being stuck in Black’s head, and they got him back. His hair was all white and everything, but it was _him._ Keith helped Shiro stand, and looked at the expanding space ahead of them. “It’s time for us to head home.” He spoke up. The journey was going to be long and difficult, but they would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GALRA MARK GALRA MARK GALRA MARK G


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad and soft

The Castle being sacrificed was…heartbreaking. After all, the team had spent so long on there, making memories. Fortunately, Lance had saved hundreds of files of their time together. Including his recordings to Keith. Would he show them to him? Yes, at some point. He was so excited and anxious to be heading back home after so long, wanting desperately to see his family. But for now, he was currently watching an old file of him and Keith sparring.

_It was a terrible idea at first. Keith had come to him suggesting that they try something new in their sparring, and Lance had agreed. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was for Keith to put a blindfold on him. Lance frowned, slightly anxious. “This is a bad idea, Keith.” He said. “Just trust me. It would be good to strengthen your other senses.” Keith said. Lance made an anxious noise, but he reluctantly agreed. He summoned his bayard, holding the hilt of his broadsword. “Ready? Go!” Keith said. Lance stood still, waiting, listening closely as his heart raced. Keith was extremely light on his feet, Lance knew this. He raised his sword when he felt a brush of air, and slightly startled at the clang of metal._

_“Good! Very good.” Keith praised, sounding extremely impressed._

_Lance smiled, readying himself again. He heard a scuffle behind him, and turned, sharply swiping his sword. “Lance, are you sure you don’t have any super hearing? How do you know where I am?” Keith asked in awe. “I don’t know. I think I trained with you so much that I just know now how you approach me.” Lance admitted. He suddenly felt a gentle tap on his arm, and Lance knew that was not Keith’s sword, but rather his hand._

_He felt another touch on his shoulder, and he whirled around. “What are you doing?” He asked, confused. A sound caught his attention, and he instinctively ducked as he heard a slashing sound pass over him. Lance gasped, “I do not know how I just did that.” He said, taking off his blindfold. Keith looked awed, his eyes wide. “That was awesome.” He said. Lance grinned, his heart fluttering at the comment, “Thank you.” He said._

Lance smiled to himself, the memory warming him.

A sound caught his attention, and he looked up to see Keith come up on his screen, trying to gently push away his cosmic wolf from the screen. “Down.” He ordered. The wolf obeyed, and Lance smiled. “He’s cute. What’s his name?” He asked. Keith looked at the screen, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I…actually don’t have a name for him yet.” He said. Lance raised a brow, “…Really?” He asked, unimpressed. Keith blushed, “I wasn’t exactly thinking about naming him while on the back of a space whale, Lance.” He said.

“What were you thinking about all that time, then?” Lance asked. “You.” Keith said it so honestly and with such straightforwardness that Lance couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. “ _What?”_ He finally squeaked, turning red. “In the Quantum Abyss, the waves there would give us flashes of the past. I saw memories of my past, but…most of the other memories were of you, and my promise to you. Seeing so much of you made me homesick, and I wanted nothing more than to abandon the mission and go back to the Castle. Back to you.” Keith said softly. _Lance does not know what to do with this info, he can’t quiznacking breathe\- _“I…Keith, you…you really had to say this while we were in different Lions? Now I wanna hug you.” He said weakly. Keith smiled fondly, and he leaned close to the screen. “Open Red’s mouth.” He said.

Lance frowned, “What?” He asked in confusion.

“Open Red’s mouth.” Keith said again. Red growled, and opened his mouth without Lance telling him. Lance turned in confusion, and stood when Keith walked through the door. “What-what are you doing here?” He asked. “I wanted to see you. Plus, you said you wanted a hug.” Keith said. “Who are you, and what have you done with my awkward Keith?” Lance asked. Keith laughed, “It’s me, Lance. No one has done anything to me.” He said in amusement.

He then reached out and grabbed his hand, “Come here.” He said, and pulled him close, embracing him. Lance still felt weird at how much Keith had grown, but…the hug still felt nice. It was so warm and gentle. Lance hugged him back, breathing him in. “I missed you so much.” He suddenly whispered, and his heart ached with longing even though Keith was right here. “I missed you too.” Keith whispered back. Lance pulled away after a few seconds, and looked at him. “What?” Keith asked. “Promise you won’t leave me again. Especially not for 3 months.” Lance said softly.

Keith instantly became serious, and he reached out to gently brush his cheek, “I promise I won’t leave you again.” He said softly.

Lance pressed against his touch for more, aching. “Pidge told me you were really lonely. Distancing yourself from the team.” Keith then spoke up. “I was. I missed you so much, I…I was miserable. You became my home, and…not having you here, with every passing day, the feeling only got worse. I…I made these stupid recordings to talk to you, and most of them were in the Red Lion because he was the only other thing I had of you besides the keychain you gave me.” Lance admitted softly. “Recordings?” Keith asked curiously.

Taking a breath, Lance sat Keith down and gave him his tablet, letting him listen to all 20 recordings. Keith’s facial expression ranged from calm to sad to _heartbroken,_ and Lance hated it. When he was finished, he turned to Lance, looking distraught. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Lance shook his head, “Don’t be. Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” He said softly, pulling him to embrace him.

Keith returned the hug tightly.

“I should have gotten rid of those recordings. I should have only left the good ones.” Lance murmured as he gently stroked Keith’s back. “No. No, I’m glad you left them. I felt just as lonely as you. You’re my home too.” Keith said softly. He then pulled away, “I don’t want you to be upset again. I hate when you’re upset.” He said suddenly. Lance smiled at this, and let out a small laugh. “You’re back now. You kept your promise. I think I’m done feeling sad for now.” He said softly. 

“Good. Because I would do anything to make you happy.” Keith said, reaching out to brush his cheek. Lance laughed harder this time, pressing for more of his gentle touch. “I don’t want anything. Just having you back makes me happy.” He said softly. Keith softened, and leaned in to gently nuzzle his cheek as he let out a low rumble. “I love you.” He murmured. “I love you too.” Lance whispered. They ended up falling asleep just a little bit later, curled up against each other.

Around a few hours later, Lance is woken again when he feels Keith move against him.

“Hm…Keith?” He murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” Keith whispered, and Lance felt a hand brush through his hair. “Where are you going?” Lance asked. “I gotta go back to Black, sweetheart.” Keith said softly. Lance woke more at this, and he sat up slowly. “No…no, don’t leave. I want you to stay with me.” He said sleepily. “Who’s gonna pilot Black, Lance?” Keith asked amusingly, brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair again. “If it makes you stay, I’ll pilot him.” Lance said, still half-asleep.

Keith smiled softly, and leaned in to gently nuzzle him as he let out a low rumble. “I don’t doubt that you can pilot him.” He murmured. “Then stay.” Lance whispered. Keith pulled back slightly, and was quiet for a second before speaking up. “You _do_ know that I would give you anything you ask of me, right?” He suddenly whispered, very softly. Lance smiled, his cheeks warming. “I know. You love me.” He said. Keith nodded with no hesitation, “Yeah. I do.” He said softly. He then came back beside him, pulling him into his arms as he lied back. Lance instantly settled comfortably against him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’ll stay. Only for a little bit.” Keith murmured, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Lance hummed, his gentle touch making him doze off. “Lance. Only for a little.” Keith said. Lance hummed again, slowly falling asleep. “Love you.” He murmured. He heard Keith sigh and laugh softly. “I love you too.” He whispered. And Lance fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

To say that the alien “Bob” was only pissing Keith off was a joke. He was infuriating him. Not only did he bring them to this stupid game show, he also won’t let them leave unless they win. Keith would slice through his ugly green body if he wasn’t chained to the stand that he was standing at. He glanced at Lance, who looked extremely confused. They played his dumb game show, and they luckily got out.

But that wasn’t as bad as the Komar, Macidus. That was terrifying. They came across the Komar just a few days ago, though he was under the guise of a survivor who had fought with the Blades against Haggar’s remaining Komar. Keith remembered that at some point during the fight, the rest of his team came to help him, despite being frozen earlier. He remembered seeing Lance with a blood streak down his nose, charging at Macidus with a fury he’d never seen before, only to be knocked away.

Keith’s vision went dark red with murderous rage, and he threw his sword at the Druid, striking him with deadly precision.

_After that, he and Lance were both sitting in Black, and Keith was gently wiping away the blood under Lance’s nose. Lance squirmed against him, “Babe. Keith, you don’t have to-I can do it, it’s okay~” He said, trying to push him away, but Keith gently pushed his hands away and grabbed his chin. “Hey. Let me.” He said. Lance reluctantly gave in, and Keith continued. “He hit you pretty bad. Are you okay?” He murmured after a few seconds. “I’m fine. At least I got to slice him with my bayard.” Lance said, a little too sharply._

_Keith pulled away at this, “Lance...” He began. “He attacked you. He hurt you. And no one hurts my soulmate.” Lance growled. Keith looked at him for a few seconds before he reached out to brush his cheek. “Hey…easy, Sharpshooter. He’s gone now.” He said gently. Lance softened, and pressed into his touch for more. “You’re right.” He murmured. It was silent for a but as Keith went back to wiping away the rest of the blood. _

_When he finished, he looked at Lance, who was frowning._

_Keith gently poked his cheek, “Hey.” He said. Lance blinked, and looked at him. “C’mere.” Keith said, pulling him close and gently kissing his forehead. “Thank you. For protecting me. It’s okay. I’m okay.” He whispered._

Keith opened a private comms with Lance, trying to figure out something that Lance said during the game show. “Hey. What’s up?” Lance answered the call. Keith opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _He hadn’t struggled this bad with words since he left with Krolia on their mission. He came back so much more confident, where did that go?_ Lance got concerned from the few seconds of silence, “Keith?” His voice got soft with worry.

Keith shook his head, feeling like he was overthinking it.

“Did you mean what you said? Back at the game show?” He forced himself to ask, his heart racing. Lance blinked in surprise at this, “Of course I did.” He said, “You’re a great leader, Keith. You’re making a change everywhere we go.” Keith shook his head, “But it’s not just me. It’s Voltron. It’s our allies.” He said.

Lance smiled gently, “Keith…What I mean is that you are the leader of Voltron, and you are _half-Galra_. Some of those allies were against you when they found out about you, but you proved to them that you are different. You also proved that Galra of all kinds _can_ be good. So, you are a major part of the change that’s happening.” He said. Keith opened his mouth to protest, but Lance crossed his arms, giving him a warning look. “The mission _isn’t_ bigger than you.” He said.

Keith sighed, giving up.

“You deserve all the love.” Lance then said. Keith slightly smiled at this, “I only want yours. Yours is enough for me.” He said softly. Lance blushed darkly, a sweet smile coming on his face. “You can’t just say things like that and not expect me to fall harder for you.” He said. Keith’s smile grew, and he laughed a bit. “But you have all my love. You’ve always had it.” Lance suddenly said more softly.

“And you have _mine_.” Keith said. A sound caught his attention, and he noticed a blue flash behind Lance. “You have a visitor.” He said. Lance frowned and turned, only to be met by Keith’s wolf. “Kosmo!” Lance said happily, hugging the growing wolf. “He likes you.” Keith said. He then frowned, realizing something. “Wait…what did you call him?” He asked. Lance looked up at this, “What? Oh. I mean, you said you didn’t have a name for him, so I named him Kosmo. ‘Cause he’s a cosmic wolf, you know?” He said.

“I was going to name him! I was just… waiting.” Keith protested.

“For what?” Lance asked. “For him to tell me his name.” Keith said. Lance dead-panned at him, “I can’t quiznacking _believe_ I’m hearing this. I _can’t_ ~” He cut off, muttering in Spanish as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Keith. Please tell me you’re not being serious.” He then said in English. Keith crossed his arms, “I am.” He said. “I can’t. I can’t with you, I can’t. Why do you have to be like this? _Why?”_ Lance groaned.

Keith watched him in confusion, wondering what he had done. Lance turned to the wolf, “Kosmo. Kosmo, he’s so quiznacking adorable, I can’t take this.” He said. He then leaned closer to the wolf and said something, and Keith frowned. “Lance?” He asked. In a flash of light, the two disappeared. Keith heard a sound behind him, and turned in confusion, seeing Lance appear beside the wolf. Or, Kosmo. “Lance?” Keith asked as he stood, completely confused.

“It’s not fair, Keith. It’s really not fair.” Lance complained, coming to him.

“What~” Keith began, but cut off when Lance pulled him close and kissed him, laughing. “God, I love you so much. I really do.” He said, pulling away. Keith turned red, “You’re making fun of me.” He said in embarrassment. “I’m not.” Lance said. “You are.” Keith said, pulling back. “I’m not, I swear! Come back here!” Lance said with a laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. He peppered Keith’s face with affectionate kisses, which had Keith bursting into laughter, weakly trying to stop him.

“Lance- _Lance~”_ He cut off, unable to stop laughing. Lance finally pulled away after a few seconds, grinning widely at him. It took a few moments for Keith to calm down, his cheeks blood red. He then reached out and brushed Lance’s cheek, “I love you. So much.” He murmured softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANCE DEFENDING KEITH AS KIDS IS CANON LANCE DEFENDING KEITH AS KODS IS CANON

Lance was extremely anxious and excited. Voltron was heading down to Earth after nearly a month of flying through space. They were contacted by the Garrison a few minutes earlier, and Lance remembered how shocked and confused Commander Iverson sounded through the comms. “Lance?” Lance snapped out of his thoughts, perking up at Keith’s voice through their private comms. “Hm?” He answered with a hum. “Hey. How are you feeling?” Keith asked softly.

Lance made a noise, too jittery to speak. “Hey…it’s okay. Deep breaths. You get to see your family in a few minutes.” Keith said gently. Lance made a high-pitched noise of excitement, bouncing his leg. He heard Keith laugh softly, “I can feel your excitement through the comms. We’ll be on the ground very soon.” He said fondly.

After a few minutes, they were landing just outside the Garrison, where there were two Garrison vehicles waiting for them.

A familiar pattering sound made Lance freeze, and he leaned forward to see that it was lightly raining. _Rain._ Lance instantly ran out of Red and took his helmet off, holding his hands out to catch the rain in his palms. He laughed, letting the rain fall over his face. “Home.” He whispered to himself. He didn’t even realize he was crying out of happiness. He then turned, and saw Keith heading out of Black, and toward him. Lance ran to him and leapt at him, tightly embracing him.

Keith instantly wrapped his arms around him, “You’re shaking.” He murmured. “I’m just really happy. Thank you for keeping your promise to get me home.” Lance whispered tearfully. “You’re welcome.” Keith whispered back. They then pulled away from each other as the rest of the group joined them.

Lance noticed Shiro talking to the Garrison officers beside the vehicles.

“Come on, guys. Let’s get going.” He then said. Was it weird heading back to the Garrison, a place Lance hadn’t seen since leaving it with Pidge and Hunk to follow Keith on a rescue mission? Yeah. _That felt like so long ago._ Lance took Keith’s hand, and Keith looked at him curiously. “What is it?” He asked. Lance smiled, “I’m glad I followed you to rescue Shiro that day.” He said softly. Keith gave him a small smile back, “I’m glad you followed me too.” He said back.

At the Garrison, Lance got anxious again, looking around for his family. When he saw them, he literally jumped out of the vehicle and ran toward them, shouting joyfully. He was crying all over again as his family said they knew he wasn’t dead or missing, that there had been something bigger going on. After so long, Lance was finally home. After a few minutes, he pulled away from his mother, looking around for Keith. “Who are you looking for?” His mother asked curiously. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” Lance said. But Keith wasn’t anywhere. Lance got a little anxious, wondering where Keith went.

“I guess next time. I can’t find him.” Lance then said, a little more quietly.

He caught Shiro coming toward him, a smile on his face. “Hey Lance. Can we talk?” He asked. Lance nodded, “Yeah.” He said, and walked toward him as his family was led inside the Garrison. “I’m sorry about what the clone did to you. I would never say those kind of things to you, or yell at you. You’re an important part of the team. You’re Voltron’s glue.” Shiro said softly. “Plus, you make my brother happy.” He then said. Lance smiled at this, “It’s okay, Shiro. I knew it wasn’t you.” He said. “And that’s exactly why you’re a great Red Paladin.” Shiro said. “Thank you.” Lance said.

“Listen, I will be staying here at the Garrison to relay what’s going on. You and the others have 2 hours to spend with your family, and then you must come back. All right?” Shiro said suddenly. “Okay. Have you seen Keith? I was looking for him a bit earlier, I couldn’t find him.” Lance said. “Keith? Yeah, he was right beside me.” Shiro said. “He was? Where did he go?” Lance asked, looking around again. “I’m not sure. It’s okay, he’ll pop up again. Go be with your family.” Shiro said.

Lance frowned, but nodded and went to see his family anyway.

Two hours later when he headed back to the Garrison, something caught his hand. He turned, seeing that it was Keith, and instantly perked up. “Hi!” He said happily, smiling. Keith smiled back, “Hi. I’m so glad to see you. I missed you.” He said. “I missed you too. Where were you? I was looking for you earlier, I wanted you to meet my family.” Lance said. “I was watching you, but then I went to join Shiro. I knew you were looking for me, so I stayed out of sight.” Keith said. “What? Why?” Lance asked incredulously.

“I wanted you to spend your time with your family first, remember? It’s not fair for me to join when you’ve missed them so much. It’s _your_ family.” Keith said. “But I will meet them next time, I promise.” He then said. “I _will_ hold you to that promise.” Lance said. “I know they’ll love you. Not in the way _I_ do, but they’ll love you.” He then said more softly. Keith smiled at this, “Thank you. Come on, we should get going.” He said. The meeting with Commander Iverson went smoothly as they planned defence and back up, except Lance noticed Keith looking a little tense. After Voltron was introduced to the Atlas, they were told to get ready for Haggar and Sendak’s arrival.

Lance caught Keith at some point, and went to him.

“Hey. What’s wrong? You’re tense about something.” He said. Keith shook his head, “Nothing’s wrong.” He said. Lance nodded, “Okay. I won’t push you to tell me. I’ll wait until you’re ready to talk. Maybe I can help.” He said gently. Keith frowned, and then sighed. “Do you remember… that day in the Garrison when Iverson was yelling at me for flying ahead? And Griffin talked badly about my parents?” He said after a few seconds. Lance nodded, “Yeah. He was an asshole for that.” He said. He remembered that day very well. He had felt so angry that he literally delivered a punch to Griffin’s face.

_They were maybe 12 or 13 when it happened. Like Keith said, Iverson was yelling at him. Lance remembered mistaking his awe at Keith’s flying for jealousy. When Griffin insulted his parents, Lance snapped and punched him. “You’re an asshole!” He shouted. “McClain! Griffin! Go down to Commander Sandra’s office immediately!” Iverson shouted. “What-! But he-!” Lance began, but Iverson cut him off. “No buts! Go!” He said. Lance walked away, leaving Griffin to get up by himself. Something caught his wrist, and he turned to see Keith looking at him weirdly._

_“Why would you do that?” He asked._

_“I wanted to. He was being rude. He deserved it. I know he’s been bothering you a lot, and I couldn’t stand by this time.” Lance said. Keith was silent for a few seconds. “Thank you.” He then said quietly. Lance felt his cheeks warm, and he pulled his hand away, “Don’t mention it. He won’t bother you again.” He said before walking away._

“The Atlas fighter pilots. Griffin’s one of them.” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened, “In the meeting- _that_ guy was _Griffin?”_ He asked. Keith nodded. Lance huffed angrily, and grabbed his bayard, “All right. I’m about to beat the quiznack out of him.” He said. Keith grabbed his hand, “No-Lance, put that away. You’ll murder him.” He said. “Fine. I’ll just use my fists instead, like I did the last time.” Lance said, putting his bayard away. “Lance.” Keith said.

Lance crossed his arms, and grumbled.

“I appreciate that you’re angry for me. But I don’t want you fighting him. It’s between him and I. I got this, all right?” Keith said. A sound caught both their attention, and they looked to see James coming to them, speak of the Devil. Lance glared at the fighter, but Keith put his hand up to calm him. “Griffin. What do you want?” He then asked. James cleared his throat, looking sheepish. “I just…wanted to apologize for what I said to you all those years ago. I was young, but it doesn’t excuse my behaviour. I was really rude, and prideful. I’m sorry.” He said.

He then held out a hand, “Can we let bygones be bygones?” He asked.

Lance looked at Keith, seeing he was thinking. He then stepped forward and took James’ hand. “Bygones.” He agreed. “Come on, Lance.” He then said, walking away. Lance frowned at James, “I got my eye on you.” He said before following Keith.


	26. Chapter 26

Preparations were being done steadily, and everyone was making good time. At some point, Lance caught time to talk to his oldest sister, Veronica. She was going to be helping Shiro pilot the Atlas, and Lance was both worried and proud. “So…who’s the boy you’ve been staying so close to?” Veronica asked innocently. Lance rolled his eyes, “You know Keith, stop lying.” He said. Veronica giggled, “I knew you had a huge crush on him when you were younger.” She said. Lance blushed and nudged her, “Shut up.” He said. “Fate works in funny ways, doesn’t it?” Veronica said.

Lance looked up at this, and saw Keith with Hunk and Pidge, laughing about something. He smiled, “Yeah. It does.” He said softly. Veronica gasped, and Lance looked at her in confusion. “Oh. Oh, you _love_ him. You two are _together_! Why didn’t you introduce him to our family?” She said in realization. Lance doesn’t question how she figured it out. Veronica knows everything. “He wanted me to have my time with you guys. But he promised he would join me next time.” Lance said. “Well, since _I’m_ here, introduce me.” Veronica said.

Lance grinned widely at this, “Vero, you’re gonna _love_ him. He’s sweet, and kind, and so selfless. He’s amazing.” He said.

He then turned, “Keith!” He called. Keith perked up, looking at him. Lance waved him over. Keith came, “Hey. What’s up?” He said. “Keith, this is my oldest sister, Veronica. Veronica, this is Keith.” Lance said. Veronica grinned and stuck her hand out, “Nice to meet you. Lance told me so much about you.” She said. Keith took her hand and shook it, “Really?” He asked. “Oh yeah. He never stopped talking about you when he was younger.” Veronica said. “ _Veronica!!”_ Lance whined, blushing in embarrassment.

Keith looked at him and smiled, “Aw Lance, you talked about me?” He asked. “Not you too!” Lance said. Keith laughed. Their introduction went really well, except Keith kept teasing him after Veronica left. Lance was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. “You had such a big crush on me.” Keith teased fondly. Lance groaned, “Stop, _please.”_ He begged. Keith took his hand, “You’re cute. Just so you don’t feel so embarrassed, I had the biggest crush on you too.” He said. “I already knew that.” Lance muttered.

“But you didn’t know that I used to talk to Shiro about you. Why do you think Shiro came to you first after we rescued him?” Keith said.

Lance blinked in surprise, “Wait… _that’s_ how he knew my name?” He asked. “Yeah.” Keith said. Lance blushed, “Oh.” He said quietly. Keith laughed amusingly, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “You’re cute.” He teased again fondly, gently nuzzling him. “I love you.” He then whispered. “I love you too.” Lance whispered back, falling under a lovesick haze.

Keith then pulled away, “C’mon. We should get some sleep.” He said softly, pulling Lance with him. Lance followed, his chest buzzing with warmth. The next day, Lance doesn’t get to see Keith for the next few hours as he’s given things to do, and he hates it. But when he realizes that his bayard went missing at some point, he went off to look at all the places he’d been today. He came across Keith in his search at some point.

“Hey! Um, have you seen my bayard at all? It’s missing, and I’ve looked everywhere that I’ve been today, and I can’t find it.” Lance said.

“Wasn’t it on you?” Keith asked, confused. “I’m pretty sure. Someone must have been very smart to not make me realize it had been stolen until I looked for it.” Lance said. They searched together, asking around. At some point, they came across the training room, and Lance stopped when he heard a familiar activating noise. He went to the door and peeked through the window, and was surprised to find a young girl holding his bayard, practicing slashing. “I found who took my bayard.” He said, a smile on his face. “Who?” Keith came beside him and looked through the window, and became surprised. “Huh. Scrappy.” He murmured.

A sound caught Lance’s attention, and he looked to see Curtis, a new Garrison officer that they had met, skid to a stop in front of them. “Cadets. Did any of you see a girl with brown hair and green eyes, holding one of your bayards?” He asked, out of breath. “She’s in the training room.” Lance said. “Oh, thank god. She’s a fast runner, that one. She loves to be in the training room.” Curtis said. “Do you usually train the young cadets with weapons?” Lance asked curiously. “No, not at all. They mostly train in hand to hand combat. But _this_ one, she has a knack for weaponry.” Curtis said.

“What’s her name?” Lance asked.

Curtis shook his head, “I don’t know. She’s under my charge, and…she’s an orphan. Her parents got into a driving accident when she was little, and she’s been quiet ever since. We took her under our wing.” He said. Lance felt sympathy overwhelm him, “Aw…poor girl.” He murmured. “I’m sorry she took your bayard. I’ll go straighten her up.” Curtis said, but Lance stopped him. “It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m actually really impressed that she took it. I’ll talk to her.” He said. He then went inside, Keith following him.

Lance watched the young girl swing the sword around for a few seconds before stepping up. “Hey, little one. You got the form down, but your swing is too loose. I could teach you, since that’s my bayard you took.” He spoke up. The girl whirled around, and her green eyes widened before she ran off. “Hey-wait! Wait, I’m not mad!” Lance called after her, but she disappeared behind the wall. Lance was about to go after her, but Keith stopped him. “Let me try? There’s nowhere she can go.” He said, his voice soft.

Lance nodded, curious as to what Keith would do.

He walked toward the left wall, and Lance followed. Keith went a bit behind the wall, and knelt down, “Hey. Don’t be scared. Lance isn’t angry at you.” He said softly. Lance leaned over, watching the girl shy away from Keith. “It’s okay. It’s a cool weapon, right? The Red Paladin is cool. I would have stolen a weapon like this too, just to try it out.” Keith said gently.

Lance looked at Keith in realization, now understanding why he wanted to speak to her. She reminded him of himself when he was younger. “Want some advice? Treat the sword like it’s an extension of your arm. Keep your arms strong, so that you have a better swing. Like this.” Keith reached out to help her with the movement. “There. Show me.” He said. The girl swung Lance’s sword, much more swiftly. Keith smiled, “Good job. I could show you more another time if you tell me your name.” He said. The girl was silent for a second before she finally spoke up. “Lea.” She said softly.

“That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.” Keith said, reaching out to brush a strand of stray hair out of her face.

Lea let him, a small smile coming onto her face. “There. Don’t hide those pretty green eyes of yours anymore.” Keith said. “Now, I think someone is looking for you. You should go to him.” He then said. Lea came closer and gave him Lance’s bayard, before leaping up and embracing him. Keith made a surprised noise, but before he could do anything, Lea was running off and out the door.

Lance looked at Keith, who was stunned. “That was cute. You bonded with her.” He said, smiling widely. _Why did that make his stomach flutter so wildly?_ “She just…reminded me of me.” Keith said. “I figured. You’re good with kids.” Lance said. Keith blushed darkly at this, “I-I’m not, honestly. I don’t know what I’d do with a kid that’s crying. I just remembered what you told me you do whenever your niece gets panic attacks. Be calm and gentle.” He said.

“You liked her. Admit it. She’s adorable.” Lance said.

Keith stayed quiet for a second before he nodded. “She _is_ cute.” He slowly mumbled. Lance laughed, and gently nudged him. After that, they were meeting up with the team. “All right, guys. So, the Atlas will finally be launching tomorrow. Shiro and his team will follow us to space to defend Earth.” Keith began. He then took a breath, “So…here’s our plan.” And he delved right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunn
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering how to pronounce Lea’s name, it’s Lee-ah. Like Lea Michelle.   
> I love Lea.


	27. Chapter 27

When they got to space, Haggar and Sendak’s ships were approaching. “All right. You all know the plan. Allura, I know you want to deal with Haggar, and you will. Lance and I will head into her ship while you do. We’ll get Lotor, and bring him to the Atlas. Rebels, Blade of Marmora, your job is to deal with Sendak. Remember, neither one of them can get past Earth’s atmosphere. Shiro, you stay there until we need help. Got it?” Keith said. He heard a bunch of confirmations, and then he and Lance went off, flying under Haggar’s ship while Allura headed straight for the witch.

It was relatively easy to get into the ship. “Hey, Keith? You know how we said Haggar has the Alteans?” Pidge’s voice came into his helmet. “Let me guess: she’s using them to fight.” Keith said. “Correct. But I don’t think they’re entirely conscious. I think they’re being controlled.” Pidge said. “Okay. New plan: shoot to stun. Don’t hurt any of them too badly.” Keith said. “Got it.” Pidge said, and Hunk echoed her.

“Brainwashing?” Lance asked suddenly. “Seems like it. Come on. Lotor should be in the prison cells.” Keith said. They came across a few Galra sentries, which they both took care off. Finally, they got to the cells, and looked through them. There were some Alteans being held, so they freed them. They weren’t brainwashed, luckily, and Keith recognized one of them as the orange-haired Altean that Romelle called her brother. “Hey. You’re Romelle’s brother, right?” Keith said. The boy, Bandor, nodded, scared. “We’re here to rescue you guys. Head to the exit. A big ship is waiting for you. Go.” Keith said. Bandor nodded again, and the Alteans ran out.

“Keith.” Lance called to him, and he turned to see Lance indicate a cell that had not yet been opened. Keith nodded at him, and he opened it. Keith came beside him, seeing Lotor in chains. Lotor looked at them, badly battered, but he still grinned. “Well, aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes.” He said. “Hey. We’re getting you out. Come on.” Lance said, and Keith went into the cell to slice off the chains. But then, alarms sounded off. “Quiznack. Come on, we gotta go.” Lance said, coming in to help. They helped Lotor out of the cell, as sentries came running down the hall. Lance switched his bayard and shot at them, and Keith made his shield materialize to protect Lotor, ducking as much as he could. When more sentries came from the other side, Keith let go of Lotor to run ahead and slice through them.

“There’s too many!” Lance said. Keith looked back at him, and ran back.

“Go! I’ll hold them off so you can get Lotor out!” He said. “What?! No, I’m not leaving without you!” Lance said. “They’ll surround us both! You have to go! I’ll be right behind you, I swear! Just go!” Keith said. Lance hesitated, but went ahead with Lotor. Keith drew his Marmora blade, watching the sentries come to him. But after a few moments, they stopped, and Keith straightened in confusion.

That was when Haggar walked past the sentries, laughing. _A clone? Even her clones still posed a danger._ Keith growled, his skin turning purple as he crouched into a threatening stance. “ _I won’t let you hurt him.”_ He hissed. “Oh, he’s not the one I want, Black Paladin.” Haggar purred.

Meanwhile, Lance got Lotor out of the ship, and made his way to the Atlas.

Coran was there at the door to help him in, still ushering in the Alteans. “Get him to a healing pod, quick. I have to go back.” Lance said before heading back to Haggar’s ship. He watched the exit for a second, waiting for Keith to come out. “Come on…” he murmured. A large blast on the upper level of the ship caught his attention, and he gasped. “No!” He jetpacked forward, heading into the rocking ship.

He landed and ran through the purple corridors, slicing through any sentries that got in his way. He reached a deck, and nearly tumbled when another blast sounded through the ship. When he righted, he found Keith, on the floor. “Keith!!” He cried, and ran forward, kneeling beside him. “Keith?” He shook him, frantic.

Movement caught his attention, and he saw Keith grab his sword and swing upward.

Lance quickly leapt away, confused. “Hey! It’s just me!” He said. But when Keith got up, Lance froze. Keith wasn’t… _Keith_.

His eyes were a familiar, cloudy purple, and his fangs were showing. “No…” Lance whispered in horror. Haggar had Keith under her mind control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RED PALADINS FIGHT RED PALADINS FIGHT


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets so sweet at the end

No wonder it had been so easy to get onto the ship! It was all a trick! _But why did Haggar want Keith? Was it because as a half-Galra, he had a special type of Quintessence in him? That must be it._ Lance held up a hand, and slowly walked toward Keith. “Keith? Hey…hey, it’s okay. Listen to me. You need to fight her control.” He said. Keith lifted his sword, and Lance sharply inhaled. “Keith, don’t. _Keith!”_ He shouted, and rolled away as Keith ran forward and sharply swung his sword. “Stop! I’m not going to fight you!” Lance shouted. Keith growled, and ran at him again. Lance quickly dodged him, unable to get close enough to disarm him. “You’re stronger than her, Keith! I know you are! Fight it!” Lance said.

Keith swung his sword again, and Lance missed it, but just barely. Keith bared his fangs, hissing at him. “ _Please_ , listen to me. This ship is collapsing. We’re both gonna die here if you don’t snap out of it. And I won’t let you die.” Lance said. The ship rocked again, and Keith lost his footing. Lance saw his chance and ran forward, smacking Keith’s bayard away. Keith quickly righted and kicked Lance, sending him flying. Lance groaned, trying to get his breath back fast as he pushed himself up.

“I’m _not_ giving up on you. You’re my soulmate.” He gasped.

He saw Keith freeze at this, his purple eyes flickering. “ _Please, come back to me._ ” Lance begged more desperately. But when Keith came to him and drew his Marmora blade, pointing it at his neck, Lance let him, leaving himself vulnerable. He let out a breath as tears began to stream down his cheeks. “It’s okay. _It’s okay, Keith. Everything’s gonna be okay.”_ He said more softly.

He could feel the tip of the blade shaking, and he _knew_ that Haggar’s control was breaking. _“I love you.”_ He then whispered. After a second, the sword clattered, and Keith fell to his knees. “ _Keith!!”_ Lance cried, reaching out for him. But he stopped, watching as the cloudy haze in Keith’s eyes disappeared. Keith gasped, and lifted his head. “You left yourself vulnerable. I…I could have _killed you.”_ He whispered. Lance smiled, “You do know I would die for you, right?” He said. Keith made a noise as tears spilled down his cheeks, “I’m sorry. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry~”_ he began shakily, but Lance grabbed him and pulled him close to kiss him, cutting him off. “Not right now. We gotta get off this ship.” He said, pulling away.

Keith nodded, and they both got up, running to get off the ship before it exploded.

Luckily, they did. They both got into Red, who growled in relief before flying towards Black. “Let’s finish this.” Lance said to Keith. Keith grinned at this, “Couldn’t have said it better.” He said before heading out of Red and going into Black. “Pidge! Hunk! Allura!” He shouted. They came to him. “Rebels! Blades! Fall back!” He then shouted.

Their allies obeyed, knowing what was coming. “Form Voltron!” Keith then shouted. Lance whooped, adrenaline surging through him as the machine came to life again, heading off to face Sendak. The Atlas helped, but it was Voltron who got the last hit.

With both Haggar and Sendak defeated, the war was finally over.

They were given a hero’s welcome when they got back to the Garrison, everyone celebrating their big victory. And it was one awesome victory, that was for sure. Everyone was reunited, including Allura and Lotor, which was sweet to watch since they’d been separated for quite a while. Romelle was reunited with her brother, and Lance heard Allura talking to them with Lotor about joining her and the other Alteans in the making of a new Altea. They agreed.

Pidge and Matt were with their family, and so was Hunk and Shiro. Lance greeted his own family, and got Keith to join him. They loved him like Lance knew they would, especially his mama. Oh, his mama already _adored Keith._ She referred to him as her son in Spanish, which made Lance darkly blush and laugh, quickly pulling Keith away before he could ask what she said. The two of them got away from all the noise, sitting on Black’s head together as they watched the sunset.

“Why did you leave yourself vulnerable?” Keith suddenly asked after a few moments.

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” Lance said. “ _How?”_ Keith asked. “Because I knew you were still there. I said I wasn’t gonna give up on you, and I meant it. Plus, you’re stubborn.” Lance said. Keith frowned, and Lance nudged him. “Hey. Don’t do that. I’m okay. You fought her control.” He said, taking his hand. Keith softened, “Because I promised I would never leave you again.” He said quietly. Lance smiled, “And you kept it. You came back to me, like I knew you would.” He said gently.

He then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “You did amazing out there today.” He suddenly said.

Keith smiled, “I couldn’t have done it without the team. And I especially couldn’t have done it without _you.”_ He said. Lance smiled back, “You and me. Always.” He said softly. “Always.” Keith echoed as softly, nodding. And they stayed on Black for the next few hours, watching the sun disappear. Lance fell asleep at some point, feeling warm and safe, but a hand shaking him woke him up. “Hmm?” He hummed sleepily, opening his eyes.

“Hey. C’mon, love. It’s late. We should head inside.” Keith murmured gently. He helped Lance up, and Black lowered his head for them to get down more easily. Lance was still getting a hold of his bearings, so he stumbled, and Keith caught him, setting him down on solid ground. Lance hummed again, leaning in and brushing his nose against Keith’s. He heard a low purr as Keith brushed back, but then pulled away. “C’mon.” He said gently, pulling Lance along. They entered the Garrison, and went to their shared room. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be called “Lance, Keith, and their figurative daughter”
> 
> Also, Lea is 10 years old. Usually, the Garrison brings in children that are 12-13, but Lea showed so much promise

The clean up after the war took a while. But it was worth it. Lotor took his place as Emperor again, and the Galra who did not want to fight anymore followed him. That included Acxa, with Ezor and Zethrid, who both have redeemed themselves. Allura was the leader of New Altea, Coran, Romelle, and the other Alteans dwelling happily. The Blades became a humanitarian group, with the Rebels helping them out. And when Keith decided to go and help the Blades, Lance went with him.

Shiro offered them both positions as assistant teachers, to teach young students about Voltron and the war, and they both agreed. Lance knew Keith was hoping to see Lea again. Lance and Keith were an awesome duo in humanitarian help, using Red and Black to deliver certain materials to more needy planets. And while they do so, Lance keeps something very precious beside him that his mother had given him before he left. When they finally get back to Earth after 4 months after they are sure their allies have everything under control, they fall easily into the groove of teaching. Keith struggles with it for the first two weeks, but Lance helps him. They both also get to see Lea in class and train her under their wing. Lance quiznacking _adored_ her so much. She was sweet and kind, and a lot more energetic from when they first met her.

So when Shiro called to him and Keith to talk, they were both confused and curious.

“I’ve seen you two spending a lot of time with Lea, Curtis’ student. She’s opened up a lot more because of you both.” He said. “Keith was the one who got her to talk first. He gets most of the credit.” Lance said. Shiro looked at them both, and smiled, “You both bonded with her.” He said in realization. Lance nodded, “Shiro, she’s _adorable._ She’s the youngest out of all the students because she’s a pilot prodigy! And that reminds me of someone.” He said, and turned to gently nudge Keith. Keith smiled, gently nudging him back. “Would you like to take her under both your charges instead? I could talk to Curtis about it, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Shiro asked. Lance sat up more at this, hope and excitement filling him. Keith perked up beside him.

“Wait _, really?_ We would have responsibility over her?” Lance asked. “Yes. You’d get to be with her more, but she’ll still have to stay here at the Garrison.” Shiro said. Lance looked at Keith, who was already nodding. “Yes.” He said a bit too quickly, clearly happy. He then blushed and cleared his throat, a smile coming onto his face. “Yeah. We’d like that.” He said. It took a few days, but Shiro came back to them with good news. Curtis happily agreed to letting Lance and Keith take Lea under their charge. Lance couldn’t stop squealing with excitement at the news, tightly hugging Keith.

Lea was just as happy when they went to see her the next day, hugging them both.

It happened a few days later.

Lance noticed that Lea didn’t come to their training session today. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen her all day… “ _Lance!”_ He froze when he heard his soulmate call for him in pure distraught, and turned to see him running toward him. “Keith?” Lance said in worry, reaching out to stop him. Keith gasped, his eyes wild. “Lea’s missing!” He said. Lance was struck with a fear that was almost parental, “ _What?”_ He asked. “I’ve been looking for her all day, I can’t find her. I don’t know where she is.” Keith said. “We have to find her. She must be here somewhere, someone _has_ to have seen her. Come on. It’s okay, we’ll find her.” Lance said, reaching out to comfort Keith before they went to look for Lea.

Luckily, they found her hiding in her dorm room around an hour later, looking like she’d been having a panic attack. “Hey. Hey, Lele.” Lance said softly. Lea bursted into tears, leaping at him and hugging him tightly. “Sweetie, what happened?” Lance asked, worried. Keith reached out to brush Lea’s hair, trying to calm her. “We-we had a flight test today. I-I couldn’t do it, I-I crashed because I got distracted-and I-I failed. I got upset and I ran away~” Lea sobbed, trembling violently. “Oh, sweetie, you didn’t fail. You can do the test again.” Lance said. Lea pulled away at this, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Really?” She asked softly, her beautiful eyes wide and big with hope. “Yes, really.” Lance said. He then reached out to brush away her tears, “Don’t cry. It’s all right.” He said gently. Lea looked to Keith, “I’m sorry. I know you were looking for me. I didn’t mean to worry you, or Lance.” She said softly.

Keith reached out, and Lea went to him, curling up against him.

“It’s alright. You’re safe and okay. That’s what matters most.” He said gently as he wrapped his arms around her, looking a lot more calmer than he did earlier. “I’m glad you’re both taking care of me. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my dads.” Lea suddenly said softly, before falling asleep against him. It took a second for the word to sink in, and Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes, inhaling sharply.

Lance laughed a little, but he was screaming on the inside. “She called us her dads.” He said softly. Keith set Lea on her bed, and he shook his head. “This is dangerous.” He whispered. Lance stood, confused. “What? What do you mean?” He asked. Keith took his hand and led him out of the room, and he was shaking again. “We’re getting too attached to her. She doesn’t belong to us.” He said softly. “Keith~” Lance began, but Keith cut him off. “The way we both reacted today when we were looking for her, we were both scared. This is dangerous, Lance, she literally called us her _parents_.” He said.

“I _love_ her. And I know you do too.” Lance said almost desperately, not understanding.

“We can’t get close to her. When she’s old enough, she’ll be with a real family to take care of her.” Keith said. Tears then began to fall down his cheeks, “I _do_ love her. I didn’t ever think I could grow to like the possibility of having my own family, but I let myself get close to her so quickly. If I have to say goodbye to her when she grows up, _it’ll break my heart. And I hate saying goodbye to people I care about. We shouldn’t have gotten so close to her.” _He whispered painfully.

_He was afraid._ Lance now had tears streaming down his own cheeks, realizing that Keith was right. So, they decided to go to Shiro, to tell him that they could no longer have Lea under their charge. Shiro was very confused by this. “But…you were both excited and happy to have her. You’re both bonded to her, I-I don’t understand.” He said. “Shiro, you _have_ to. _Because_ we’re bonded to her, letting her go when she’s old enough will be heartbreaking. She can’t stay under our charge anymore.” Lance said quietly.

Shiro looked at them both, and frowned.

“Let me guess…she called you two her dads.” He said. The unwanted reaction from both Keith and Lance made him nod. “Ah. I see.” Shiro murmured. He then grabbed a few papers, and grinned. “So then, why don’t we make that a reality?” He said. Beside Lance, Keith lifted his head. “What do you mean?” He asked quietly. “I mean, why don’t you two _adopt_ her?” Shiro said. Lance perked up and looked at Keith at this, then at Shiro.

“Wait…we can do that?” He asked hopefully, standing. Keith followed. Shiro laughed, “Uh, yeah. How do you think Keith is my brother? We have an adoption program here.” He said, like it was so obvious. “Since you two are together, you’d have to get married first. Then we can start the process.” He said. Lance smiled widely and looked at Keith again, his heart racing. “Keith!” He said. Keith smiled back, and reached out to take his hand. “Yeah?” He asked softly. Lance nodded excitedly, “Yes!” He said, leaping and throwing his arms around him, laughing. And so it was set.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a redemption for The Multi-Shooter Series, Union, and Apart

All Lance needs is a day. Just a day where he and Keith can take a break. He still has the precious gift his mom gave him, playing with it nervously. _He knew what he was gonna do since their journey back home._ Luckily, Shiro agreed to giving them a day off, and Lance went to find Keith. But he didn’t find him in his class, so he spent the next few minutes searching, asking around if anyone saw him. Finally, someone tells him he’s in the training room, so Lance headed there. Keith was training on his own when Lance walked in. “Hey, pretty Samurai!” He said. Keith stopped and perked up, turning. He straightened, a smile coming onto his face. “Hey.” He said. “I was looking for you, I didn’t find you in your class.” Lance said.

“Sorry, I should have told you I was gonna be here after class was finished. I was only here for a few minutes.” Keith said, putting away his bayard. “That’s all right.” Lance said, heading toward him. He then reached out and took his hand, his heart fluttering. “Shiro gave us a day off today. Do you wanna go watch the stars?” He asked, his voice going soft. Keith perked up at this, “You asked him.” He noted. “Yeah. Plus, we haven’t had much time to be together, just you and me. I’ve missed you.” Lance said.

Keith softened, and pulled him in to kiss his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too.” He murmured. “So then, let’s go. Just like old times.” Lance said. “All right.” Keith agreed. Was Lance supposed to start getting so nervous? No. But here he was just after the sun set, his heart racing and his nerves jittery as he led Keith down a path just beyond his home (his family was moved closer to the Garrison once the Garrison found out the Paladins were coming back to Earth). “I used to go through this path a lot in the late hours after Garrison classes. It goes past this huge tree, and up a hill. I used to go there to watch the stars, imagining myself among them.” Lance spoke softly about the memory as he and Keith walked down the path together.

“If someone told me that I was going to be among those stars a few years later and fulfill my dream, I would believe them.” He continued. They finally came across the huge tree, and Lance smiled widely at the sight of it. “It’s huge.” Keith said in awe. “Told you. Come on, let’s go up the hill.” Lance said. They walked up the hill as the sky slowly turned black, and both sat as the stars began to appear. “Hey Keith?” Lance spoke up after a few seconds of comfortable silence. “Hmm?” Keith turned to him, curious.

“Answer this seriously. No matter how many years pass…you’ll stay with me?” Lance said.

Keith frowned, “Didn’t we talk about this on the Castle? Before I left?” He asked. “Yes.” Lance said. “Then you already know the answer, Lance.” He said. Lance smiled, “I don’t think you’re getting it, sweetheart.” He said softly, amusingly. Keith got confused, “What? What am I missing?” He asked. Lance laughed nervously, his cheeks reddening. “Okay. Um…on our way back to Earth, do you remember when you told me that you were waiting for Kosmo to tell you his name?” He asked. “Yeah?” Keith said. “That’s actually…where the whole thing started. And then with Bob’s game show, I sort of spilled too much, and…I’ve been dying for the right day on Earth, and today is the right day.” Lance said softly.

“And…my mom gave me this special gift for the right time, and now it’s the right time. Why do you think I asked Shiro to give us a day off today? I wanted to be with you. I wanted it to be just you and I, here where no one else can hear what I want to ask. Because I want it to be just between you and me. Just like how we kept us being together a secret. It’s just for you and me to know. No one else.” He continued.

“When I said you were the future at the game show…I also meant you were _my_ future.” His voice dropped to a whisper.

“The only reason why I said it…why I’m asking you again if you’ll stay with me no matter how many years pass…” He pulled out his mother’s wedding ring, and smiled, “Is because I’ve been dying to ask…will you marry me?” Keith looked at the ring, then at Lance. Then again. Then again. “ _I knew I wasn’t overthinking what you said at that stupid game show.”_ He whispered, his voice strangled. Lance laughed, his heart racing wildly.

“You _do_ know that I want to be with you for eternity, right? _Right?”_ Keith asked. Lance couldn’t stop laughing as Keith then nodded, “Yes. Yes, _yes-“_ He said, and Lance cut him off with a shriek of delight and happiness, leaping toward him and pinning him down, kissing him. “ _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you~”_ He whispered repeatedly with every kiss, completely lovestruck, and he hears it back every time from an equally lovestruck Keith.

And while Lance _loves_ seeing the ring take its new place on Keith’s finger, watching it glint in the moonlight, he’s also unable to take his eyes off his soulmate.

His _fiancé._ It took the two forever to finally leave the hill, both basically _drunk_ on love. Lance is a giddy mess as they sneak around the Garrison to get back to their dorm. Unknown to them, Hunk is passing down the conjoining corridor, heading back to his own dorm after getting a snack.

He catches a glimpse of Keith pulling a giggling Lance along at the connected part of the corridor, turning to the taller boy and quietly shushing him, smiling himself. The two disappeared as quickly as Hunk saw them, and the Samoan boy blinked, wondering if he had actually seen them. He shook his head, and went on anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So...it’s almost the end. One more chapter to go! God, I loved this story. I can’t wait to get back to Union, I’m so excited! It’s been forever! I want to do another royalty AU at some point, but different. So, for our last chapter, we’ll see Keith and Lance as fiancés, and then we’ll go from there!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw it was 31 chapters and my ocd kicked in so now we’re at 32 chapters WHOO LETS GO

Keith is called by Kolivan urgently just a day after, asking for his help in finding missing Blades. As he puts his old Marmora suit back on, Lance is there with him, watching anxiously. “Do you _have_ to go? This could be dangerous.” He asked. Keith turned to him, and softened. “Dangerous? The Blades can handle that. Plus, I was a former Blade, remember? I _have_ to help Kolivan.” He said gently.

“Can I come with you? Please, I-I want to help, I’ll go insane sitting here on my own, waiting for you to come back~” Lance asked, rambling anxiously, and Keith walked to him and reached out to brush his cheek, trying to calm him. Lance only panicked more, “It’s only been a day. _It’s only been a day, we made a promise. I got a taste of our future, and it’s hanging just out of reach, and I can’t let it go, I won’t~” _He whispered desperately, and his clear distress alarmed Keith, who tried harder to calm him down.

“Lance, Lance, it’s okay. It’s okay, _it’s okay_. Shh, shh…You don’t have to worry. I know. I _know_ how you feel. I can’t let go of our future either. If _you_ were going out to space again for whatever reason, I would feel the same.” Keith whispered softly, soothingly.

“ _I don’t want to lose you.”_ Lance whispered, his voice breaking. “You _won’t_ lose me, Lance. I made you a _promise. I won’t leave you for as long as I did for my mission.”_ Keith swore. “Please _, please, let me come with you~”_ Lance was on the verge of begging.

Keith leaned in to kiss his cheek, “My love, _listen to me._ See this?” He said, and pulled out a cord that was hiding under his suit. The cord was holding Lance’s mother’s ring. He held up the cord, “You gave this ring to me. Right? Here.” He took off the cord, and hung it on Lance’s neck instead. “Hold onto it for me. I’ll need it back soon. Plus, you have something else of mine that belongs to me, so I _have_ to come back.” Keith said.

Lance calmed down a bit, “What’s that?” He asked softly.

“You. You’re a part of me. Okay?” Keith said softly. Lance nodded, “Okay.” He whispered. “2 days. _2 days and I will be back, I promise._ No more than that.” Keith said. “I swear I’ll come after you in Black if you make my nose bleed, Kogane.” Lance warned. Keith smiled fondly, “I know you will. But your nose _won’t_ bleed.” He said.

He then leaned in and kissed his cheek, “I have to go, Kolivan’s waiting for me. I love you. Keep what belongs to me safe.” He whispered. Lance nodded “I love you too.” He whispered back. Keith pulled away, giving him a smile before walking out the door. On the inside, though, Keith hated that their temporary goodbye felt too familiar to the one they had when he left for the first time to join the Blades. And he also _hated_ saying goodbye, even if that word was not once mentioned.

On the other hand, Lance was desperately trying to stay calm as he watched the Blade’s ship leave with Keith inside it, holding Keith’s ring close to him.

And he tried his hardest to not think about what could go wrong and the dangers of inner space by keeping himself busy over the next few hours, but the worry kept creeping back in. Hunk tried to console him, but he clearly doesn’t know the true meaning to why Lance is so worried. Pidge was there with Hunk and tried to help, but it didn’t help. Shiro couldn’t help, Allura couldn’t help (no literally, she was busy running a planet).

Lance couldn’t even seek out the closest person to Keith that he had, which was Krolia. And that was because she was with the Blades. The only thing he had so far was Kosmo, who obediently followed him around wherever he went. He’s left with visiting Lea, who noticed instantly that something was wrong, especially with how furiously Lance was trying to keep himself busy. “Where’s Keith?” She asked curiously. “Keith’s not here, sweetie. He’s been out in space since the morning, helping some friends.” Lance said

“That’s so cool. _I_ wanna be a Paladin.” Lea murmured in awe.

Lance looked to her at this, and he smiled. “I thought you wanted to be the best fighter pilot.” He said. “Yes, and that’s how I can be a Paladin.” Lea said. Lance reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, “If you wanna be a Paladin, then that’s what you’ll be one day, _cariña.”_ He said softly. “ _Thank you.”_ Lea murmured back in Spanish, making Lance pull back in surprise at this, smiling widely. “You speak Spanish?” He asked.

Lea nodded, and Lance was excited to know this new information about her. “ _Can I ask you something? Two days ago, when you were crying about your flight test, you said something.”_ Lance spoke in Spanish, “ _You called Keith and I your dads. Do you think of us as your parents?”_ Lea’s eyes widened, and she shied away from him, blushing. “I-I didn’t say that.” She mumbled in English. “ _Lea.”_ Lance said, and Lea made an anxious noise, looking like she was about to say “sorry”.

“ _It’s okay, cariña, you don’t have to apologize. And you don’t have to be embarrassed about it, either. Keith and I understood why you called us that.”_ Lance cut her off before she could.

“I know you and Keith are not my parents. But you both took care of me for longer than anyone else has, and-and I’m not as close to anyone else, so-so it just slipped and…” Lea said, and then cut off for a second, turning even redder. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. Lance laughed gently, pulling her close and kissing her forehead, “ _Mi amor…”_ he whispered fondly, pulling her close and embracing her. After a second, though, Lea seemed to notice something, pulling away.

“What’s this?” She asked, pulling out the cord hidden under his shirt, revealing his ring. “Lea!” Lance quickly put the run away, looking around frantically. But luckily, no one had passed by. “That’s a ring. Are you getting ma~” Lance leapt forward, covering her mouth before she could say anything more. He held his finger to his lips, “Shh. No one is supposed to know. Okay? Can we keep it between us, please, _cariña?”_ He whispered. Lea nodded, now excited. Lance let her go, and she crossed her fingers, “Okay.” She whispered.

“That’s so exciting!!” She then said.

Lance smiled, “Yes, it is. This ring is for Keith. He’s supposed to have it with him, but he asked me to keep it safe until he comes back.” He said. “Oh, okay.” Lea said, nodding. “You should be heading to class now. Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lance said. Lea nodded, “Okay!” She leaned in and kissed his cheek before running off. Lance touched his cheek, and smiled to himself.

He then went off to go see Red, Kosmo following. “Hey big boy.” Lance greeted his Lion fondly Red rumbled, leaning down and opening his mouth. Lance went up the ramp and headed to the pilot seat, sitting in his chair. “I just wanted some company.” He said, taking out the cord hanging from his neck and playing with it. Red rumbled softly as Lance picked up his tablet, sighing. “It’s only been a few hours, and I miss him so much.” He murmured as he scrolled through his tablet.

He came across a video he never recorded, and frowned.

“What’s this?” He murmured curiously. He pressed play. He was delighted to see that it was Keith, and the background was the Castle. Keith looked a lot younger, especially because he had no Galra mark on his face. Keith smiled, “Hey Lance. You’ll probably find this video at some point, wondering how I ever got my hands on your tablet. You were sleeping. Also, I’m a master of disguise.” He said, and winked. Lance laughed, his heart swelling.

“I was looking through your tablet, and I found so many videos and pictures you took on this, most of them being of you and me fooling around. And…” Keith trailed off, his smile softening as his cheeks turned red. “It’s cheesy. It’s so cheesy, but I love it. You’re sentimental like that. And I wanted to return the favour by making this video. I mean, I want to talk to you about your videos tomorrow when you wake up, but this video will be here too whenever you find it.” He said.

He then yawned, “I should head back. You’ll be missing me in your sleep. Love you.” He said amusingly before the video ended.

_And they did talk about the videos._ To Lance’s delight, he finds more videos of Keith talking, later in dates. _How did he never see these?_ He even finds a video with Keith muttering to himself before addressing the camera. “Hey Lance. So, today is your birthday, and you have absolutely no idea that I have something planned for you. Hunk is working on your favourite cake, which I remember is Dulce de Lèche, you would be very proud of that. Pidge and Allura’s job is to keep you distracted. And how better can they do that than planning a spa day? Shiro and Coran are working on decorations, and I trust Shiro not to let Coran put up anything that’s more Altean than Earth-like.” Keith said.

_Oh, Lance loved that birthday party for him. _“I want this to be the best day for you. You deserve it. So, we’ll see you in 2 hours. Love you. Don’t miss me too much.” Keith said, and slightly saluted before the video ended. Lance remembered that one of the gifts Keith gave him was a picture from that birthday party, focused in on just the two of them. Keith had put cake on his nose, and they were laughing.

Lance wasted no time in framing it and putting it in his room back on the Castle.

It still existed now despite the loss of the Castle, the picture set up on the desk in his and Keith’s shared room. Lance thanked Red for keeping him company before heading to the dorm _just_ to see the frame, picking it up and brushing his fingers over the glass as he smiled. A familiar beeping sound caught his attention, and he heard a voice. “Lance?” He perked up, realizing that was Keith. _Wait-_ Lance leapt to his feet, searching for the communication bracelet. He found it under Keith’s jacket, seeing Keith himself looking confused. “Oh. The bracelet was under something.” He said in realization.

“ _Keith. Hi.”_ Lance breathed out, very happy to see him after a few hours. Keith smiled, “Hi. I wanted to catch you before I follow Kolivan on our mission. Thank God I did.” He said. “I have a few minutes, so I can’t take long. Are you doing okay?” He then said. Lance stuttered, a bit overwhelmed. _He only had a few minutes?_ “I’m-trying my best not to explode, honestly.” He said. “Um-when you come back-there’s something I wanna talk to you about.” He then said. Keith tilted his head curiously, “What’s that?” He asked.

“It’s not bad. Just something I wanna talk to you about.” Lance said.

Keith nodded, “Okay.” He said. He then frowned, “You look really tired. Are you okay?” He asked more softly, sounding concerned. “I mean-I’ve been trying so hard to keep myself busy for hours, and it’s really not working.” Lance said. “ _Lance._ You look like you’re about to collapse, go to sleep.” Keith said, frowning. “I won’t sleep good without you. You _know_ I can’t.” Lance said.

“You’re gonna risk your health. Like _you_ said earlier, I will come back if you make _my_ nose bleed.” Keith warned. He then softened, “I know how you feel.” He said. “I know.” Lance said softly. “So then sleep now. You need your strength.” Keith said. “Will we get to talk again?” Lance asked. “It’s inner space, sweetheart. Things get weird there. But I promise that once I get the chance, we’ll talk.” Keith said gently. Lance nodded, and suddenly yawned, exhausted.

Keith smiled fondly, “Lie down.” He said.

“Huh?” Lance asked, confused. “Put the bracelet on the table, and lie down on the bed.” Keith said. Lance obeyed, confused, watching Keith clear his throat. He then took a breath, and began to softly sing. Lance’s heart leapt at this, having never heard Keith sing.

Slowly, though, his soft and soothing voice began to lull Lance to sleep, easing his anxiety and worry. It felt like Keith was actually there in the room with him, holding him in his arms as he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

Thinking of that, Lance finally fell asleep.

The next day went by a little easier, considering Lance constantly had his ring in his hands, making sure no one was around to see him fiddle with it. He quietly hummed the song that Keith had sung to him last night, a small, lovesick smile on his face as he remembered how sweet and gentle his voice was. And it’s the fact that Keith sang for him, and _only him,_ that makes the song so special in his heart.

When he notices that Pidge and Hunk are coming to him, he hides the necklace under his shirt, smiling as they came to sit beside him. “Hey guys.” He said. “Hey Lance. How are you feeling?” Hunk asked. “I’m fine. Just trying not to explode.” Lance said. “When is Keith coming back?” Pidge asked. “Tomorrow. He promised.” Lance said. “All right. Come on, then.” Pidge said, getting up. “Hmm?” Lance looked at her, confused.

“You were mopey all day yesterday. Come on. We’re doing something fun.” She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. “Yeah, let’s go play a game!” Hunk cheered. They head to Pidge’s room to play games, and even get a chance to talk to Allura. She’s happy to see them after a little while, and asks them to come visit to see New Altea. The 3 friends agree that they will go to see her sometime tomorrow.

When it gets late, Lance thanks Hunk and Pidge for keeping him busy before going to his and Keith’s shared dorm. Kosmo appears beside him as he walks down the hall, yawning. “Hey boy. You miss him too, don’t you?” Lance murmured, reaching down to pet him. Kosmo whined lowly. “It’s all right. He’ll be back tomorrow. Hopefully in the morning.” Lance murmured gently. They entered the dorm, and Keith’s red jacket caught his attention.

He picked it up and held it close, smelling Keith’s scent.

He smiled to himself, keeping it close as he climbed into bed, Kosmo jumping up beside him. He fell asleep, the jacket pressed to his nose. Within a few hours later, he became vaguely aware of warm arms wrapping around him. Still half asleep, Lance hummed at the familiar, gentle touch. He _knows_ who that is. “Keith.” He mumbled sleepily. “Shh…go back to sleep.” He heard Keith whisper gently. Lance hummed again, and did exactly that.

When he wakes up again in the morning though, he’s both happy and confused when he sees Keith asleep against him, holding him close and protectively. Lance rubbed his eyes, sitting up. “Keith?” He asked. Keith opened his eyes, and gave him a sleepy smile. “Hey.” He murmured. “Wha-when did you come back? _When?”_ Lance asked. “You don’t remember? I came back really early. You even _knew.”_ Keith said. Lance blinked, trying to remember. Keith snorted, “Sorry. You _were_ half-asleep.” He said amusingly, sitting up more.

Lance looked at him, and powerful longing surged through him, making his bottom lip quiver.

“Lance?” Keith got alarmed, clearly seeing his reaction. Lance leapt forward and tightly hugged him as tears spilled down his cheeks. “ _I missed you.”_ He whispered. “Oh, Lance, it was only 2 days.” Keith said. “It felt like more.” Lance whispered. Keith embraced him, running his fingers through his hair. “I missed you too.” He said softly. “Thank god you’re safe. Thank god you didn’t make my nose bleed.” Lance said softly. “Hey, I like adrenaline, but I did not want to see you angry or upset.” Keith said.

“How did your mission go?” Lance asked, pulling away. “Good. We recovered most of the missing Blades. Since Kolivan has them back, he doesn’t need me. Plus, I made a promise. I _had_ to keep it.” Keith said. “Speaking of promises…” Lance trailed off, and lifted the cord that held Keith’s ring off his neck, leaning forward and putting it on Keith’s instead. Keith smiled, leaning in further and kissing his cheek. “Thank you for keeping what belongs to me safe.” He murmured. “Thank you for doing the same.” Lance whispered back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I’m currently crying. I did NOT think I was gonna end up with 32 chapters of this Soulmate AU. Originally, it was supposed to be 15-20 at least. But here we are. We’re at the end, finally. Thank you so much for all the love and support! See you all in my new upcoming fics!  
> -Kyra
> 
> ALSO PIDGE HYPING UP KEITH IS MAKING ME CRY I LOVE MAKING HER SOFT

Pidge is the first to figure it out after a week. She _is_ the smartest, after all. Here’s how she knew, and she only has to count 3 reasons over the span of that one week: 1. Seeing Lance and Keith within each other’s orbits 24/7. 2. Seeing Lance hide something circular and silver under his shirt one day. 3. Pidge finally realized that circular thing was a ring, hung on a cord. Pidge wants to scream in happiness.

She instantly understands why they hid it from the team, to just have it for themselves for a little bit. She recognizes this from when Lance revealed they were dating. So, to let them have that, Pidge cheers happily with the team when Lance gathers them up a day after she figured it out to finally reveal their secret. They hid it well, that was for sure.

Both their families now know too, and they were happy as well.

So... now all that’s left is to plan. And Lance has the perfect idea of where to start. One night, while he and Keith watch the stars, now both proudly wearing their rings on their fingers since they don’t have to hide it anymore, Lance looked at Keith and watched him for a few second. The stars reflected in his galaxy-like eyes, swirling. Keith looked back at him, and smiled. “What?” He asked.

_And god, Lance is so in love._ “Just watching you, pretty Samurai.” Lance said, smiling back. Keith blushed, and gently nudged him, making Lance laugh. “Hey Keith?” He then said after a second. He grinned and turned to him more fully. “Do you want to come with me to Cuba?” He asked. Keith’s eyes widened, “Seriously?” He asked. “Seriously. My family’s gone back there to our old home in Varadero, and…I’d really love to show you where I grew up.” Lance said.

“Of course. I’d follow you to the edge of the universe if you asked.” Keith said.

Lance nudged him, “You’re so cheesy.” He said, laughing. “I’m being serious.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “I know. I’m just kidding.” He said softly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. So they head off to Cuba after 2 days, the others following them. As Lance shows Keith around the home he grew up in, they slowly-though nervously-begin to discuss a potential day. Potential becomes _confirmed._ 2 weeks. Two weeks, and they both want it to pass by so badly.

And when the days finally wind down to just hours, Lance is a complete mess. He wanted to keep to tradition because that’s just _him,_ and orders Pidge to keep Keith from coming to see him, and vice versa for Hunk with Lance. Bad luck, and all. “Big day, huh? How are you feeling?” Veronica asked as she fixed a red rose pin on his suit. Lance made an anxious noise, fidgeting against her, and Veronica laughed. “Aw. Wedding jitters. It’s all right. Everything is going perfectly, Lance. It’s a happy day.” She said fondly.

“Lancey!” Lea’s voice made Lance perk up, and he turned to see her skip toward him in her pretty white dress, a flower crown on her hair.

And Lance is _literally_ on the verge of tears. Once he and Keith get married, Lea is officially theirs. “Oh, _cariña,_ you look so gorgeous.” Lance said softly, kneeling down as Lea came to him. She had her hair pinned back, showing those beautiful green eyes of hers. “Twirl.” Lance said, taking her hand and spinning her around.

She giggled as she came to a stop, facing him again. Lance leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Go show Keith. I’m sure he’ll love to see you looking so pretty.” He said. “Okay!” Lea said excitedly, and ran off. “You really love her.” Veronica said, making him turn and stand. Lance smiled, “Yeah.” He said softly. “All right, come on. Last touch ups before we head out.” Veronica said, beckoning him to go to her.

On the other end, Keith is also a mess, and he can’t stop running his fingers through his hair.

“Oi-hold still! I can’t slick your wild hair back if you don’t sit still!” Pidge said. “Sorry-sorry.” Keith muttered. His heart is _racing_ , and he’s feeling all jittery. “Stop being so nervous.” Pidge said. “It’s a big day.” Keith muttered. Pidge looked at him, and she frowned. “Hey. You love Lance, right?” She said. “Uh~” Keith began, and Pidge cut in. “Answer the question.” She said. “Yes.” Keith said. “How much?” Pidge asked. “I’d die for him.” The words came to Keith automatically, with no hesitation.

“Good. And Lance loves you back, right? In the same amount. He’d literally die for you too. So, y’all realized you wanted a life together. You’re literally going to adopt Lea once you’re married. None of this would be happening if neither of you didn’t want something _more_ with each other. So. What’s happening today, hm?” Pidge said. Keith blushed, the reality still hitting him. Pidge smiled at him, “What are you doing today?” She asked more softly. Keith let out a breath, “I’m marrying him.” He said softly. Pidge whooped, “Damn right, you are! Now come on! It’s show time!” She said.

And everything goes perfectly.

Lance and Keith’s vows had everyone _sobbing,_ especially Lance and Keith themselves, because their love was just _that_ powerful and infinite. And by the end of it, they become Lance and Keith McKogane. Watching them dance together was sweet, especially because they literally could not let go of each other. And as a special part, Lea gets to dance with them when they beckon to her.

Lance remembers crying a lot the day after they get married, seeing Lea run toward them and calling them “Dads”. Keith was crying too. Lea was now finally theirs.

Epilogue

There’s a picture on a desktop. If you get a closer look, you see Keith and Lance holding hands-with their blue and red rings- and Lea beside Keith, holding his other hand. They’re all looking at the camera and smiling brightly. They’re happy.

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KICK


End file.
